Two Worlds Collide
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Austin and Ally, two teens from opposite sides of town meet when a hurricane destroys one school forcing students to enroll elsewhere. They had completely different lives and not many people thought they should be together will love conquer all? or will they give in to societal pressures? Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Miami, Florida: Known for warm weather all year round, a hot spot for celebrity vacations and a lively night life with endless parties. Also, Miami is known for the amount of elderly that live there after they have retired and are sick of cold weather. So it has this odd mix of young and old ,causing a strange culture of generation gaps. There is more to Miami then those two things; there is the wealthy, well to do East side near the beaches and the poor, drug infested, violent West Side.

The West Side is where you could find sixteen year old Austin Moon. He lived in a small cramped two bedroom apartment with his parents. They lived above the mattress store they owned. As a family they had just enough money to keep the bills paid and food on the table, little else. Austin's prized possessions were his guitar, his journal and his 1966 GTO. The car, he and his father had worked on since he was six years old, ten long years of hard work and saving to restore the beauty to it's original state. Austin wasn't like most kids from the hood. He was polite, kind, sweet really and very respectful. He had a level head and never fought with anyone. He was intelligent and quiet. He had never been in any trouble at all. Even though he lived in the roughest of neighborhoods. He was nothing like his older brother Dallas. Dallas is 20 and currently serving time in jail for selling cocaine and was still being investigated as a murder suspect. Austin's best friends got into trouble now and then, especially Trent. Trent is tough, he fought and carried a weapon at all times, sometimes it was gun, other times a knife. Trent worked with one of the gangs to sell drugs. Trent was a good salesman, he had good looks and charm. Austin couldn't help being friends with him, they had grown up on the same block since they were little kids. It was friendship by default. Austin's other two friends had also grown up on their block. Cassidy, whom Austin had dated for a year, and Trish. Trish is his best friend. She is sarcastic, tough, cool and smart. Her mouth is faster then anyone else's but underneath all that she is a sweetheart. Cassidy was a different story. Cassidy is beautiful, smart, but in a different way. She is good at getting everything she wants. She'd always been around so when Austin and Cassidy started dating, it wasn't strange. Until Austin found out she had been dating many other guys the entire time they were together. When Austin confronted her about it she said she needed to get sex somewhere since he wasn't giving up his virginity to her. He broke up with her. That didn't stop Cassidy from telling everyone they did sleep together and he was the best she'd ever had and how well endowed he was. He figured he couldn't really be mad about that, at least she hadn't spread the opposite. Austin was grateful to have Trish in his life, she along with his parents were the only good people he knew. His parents, they didn't have much but they made up for it in love. Even though Austin never got in trouble and never said a word, he was viewed as some sort of delinquent by society just because of his neighborhood and how he dressed and who his friends were. That baffled him. He was even considered the leader of their group.

On the beachfront side of Miami lived sixteen year old Ally Dawson. Her father owned a chain of popular music stores around the country. The original Sonic Boom being here in Miami. Ally lived in huge spacious mansion right on the beach. Ally lived with her father and older brother Elliot. Ally's mom is an animal researcher, scientist, Vet who was off traveling around the world. They were divorced and that was a good thing, Their fighting was out of control. Ally missed her mother a lot. Her father was never home. This leaving the Dawson children alone most of the time. Elliot is only a year older and he is Ally's protector and he's a good big brother, but he's always in trouble. He treats girls like ice cream, new flavor everyday and once he gets what he wants from them they're gone. He also gets drunk too often. Ally is the shy, goody goody, artistic, free spirited one. She is smart, gets put into advanced classes at school kind of smart. Ally can play piano but her passion lies in drawing and painting. She doesn't care about what other privileged girls care about. Fashion doesn't interest her and neither does social status or the money itself. Ally is popular at school only because of who her friends are and her wealth. It's all so superficial. Ally's friends include Dez, her best friend since Kindergarten. He is the son of a famous inventor and a writer but his passion lies in the realm of film making. He wants to be a director. Not many people understand Dez. He's goofy and crazy but well liked. Then there is Kira, she doesn't much care for school, she likes boys a bit too much, meaning she's a bit of a harlot. Kira is gorgeous and the heiress to the biggest record label in the country. She goes back stage at concerts so much she isn't affected by the fame she encounters, in fact she sometimes acts as if she's entitled for them to worship her. Ally couldn't remember exactly how they had become friends with Kira, they just were. She loved Kira but sometimes they just seemed so different.

Austin and Ally's completely different worlds were about to Collide. A hurricane destroyed the run down school on the west side forcing the displaced students to enroll at schools in the posh area's of the east side.

**Okay, what do you think, should I continue? **

**Yes, I know I switched up best friends and I don't care who it upsets, it will work better for this story as well as Ally being an artist, not a musician.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for the feed back reviewers, you are awesome as usual. Jewel, I don't mind you're begging for more, it's adorable. I also have no idea where this story is going or how long its going to be. I know the prologue was long but I had to set up the story properly. Sorry I can't answer any better and yes, I'm still working on your one shot for your birthday, it's almost done. This story just started because I felt the tingle in my fingers which means my brain has an idea that I am totally unaware of and it just needs to get out. So, I might be a little crazy but that's what makes me who I am, so it's all good. **

**Chapter 1:**

_Austin's POV:_

I had never been a new kid before. My stomach was in knots and my palms were sweating. I knew this new school wouldn't be anything like good old West Miami High. I was going to miss that run down building with no air conditioning, completely out of date computers and chalk boards and desks and chairs that wobbled. I was even going to miss the awful cafeteria food, okay so maybe not that. I had pulled into the parking lot of Marino High and was in awe by the modern building with well groomed lawns and actual sports fields. It was like a shiny new car. Then there were all the actual shiny new cars in the parking lot. My classic GTO stood out. Then I looked at what I was wearing, we were entering a school that kids wore the latest fashion and I was looking like a greaser from the 50's and 60s. I looked at my friends who were sitting in the seats just as dumbfounded as me. Trish of coarse was the first to speak.

"This is a school, like a high school? It looks like it's straight out of a movie."

"It's so clean." Cassidy added.

"This place is going to fucking suck." Trent groaned. "It's full of rich kids who are self absorbed and stuck up. I bet they're all perfect little goody-goody robots who don't know how to have a good time."

"Dude, chill out! Have you met any of them yet?" I asked.

"No."

"They are probably a lot like us, I mean we are all American teenagers aren't we?" I pointed out. Most people don't go against what Trent says, he scares most people but not me. I am the only person he takes that kind of behavior from, I don't know why that is but I am glad I have his respect. I do not want to be on his bad side.

"At West we had to deal with fighting, drugs and sex at school, maybe this place with be calmer and we won't have to be on edge so much." Trish added to my thoughts that maybe this place won't be so bad.

"Except one thing the only one who is going to pass any of the classes here is Austin, Mr. Genious, here. This school is ranked best in the state for academics and in athletics." Cassidy grumbled. She and Trent were not happy to be out of their comfort zone at all. I may be nervous but I'm positive this will be good for us. It keeps us away from the ghetto for about eight hours a day. I took a deep breath and put one arm around both Trish and Cassiday as we walked into the school. Trent walked in just in front of us. We stood outside the office waiting our turn to get class schedules and finalize any transfer paper work. There was a few other kids from West there too, but I didn't know them. Trent must have he was glaring at them. I hoped he would keep a cool head and not start anything. I knew that at every high school there was a social structure and we didn't need to make that kind of impression the first day. Even though I had defended the rich kids to Trent,I knew there would be some who looked down upon us just because of where are from. I didn't want anything to happen to encourage that behavior. I just wanted to go to my classes, get good grades and well, I guess that was it.

_Ally's POV:_

Kira and I were headed to first period, Advanced Math. This was the only subject Kira was good at. She had inherited this weird math gene. It was the only academic class we had together. Kira suddenly stopped in her tracks and had a stunned, yet intrigued and slightly disgusted look on her face.

"UUUhhhcckkk." Kira scoffed. "I can't believe the school board let them in here." She sounded as though she could spit venom at them. "Do you see what they are wearing? It's so ghetto and look at the blonde girl, could her dress be any tighter or shorter?" I looked to wear she was looking there were four new students standing by the office. I looked at the blonde girl and then back a Kira. Their dresses looked very similar to me. But I didn't say anything. "It's too bad those guys are hoods, they are hot. Especially the blond guy, he's sexy." She paused. "I couldn't imagine actually dating one of them, maybe getting laid but definitely not boyfriend material." I rolled my eyes. That was Kira!

"Come on, lets go." I pulled on her arm. Just then I looked up and really saw him, the blond. He was gorgeous, but he looked like a player he had an arm around each girl. That was kind of a turn off. I shook his well favored features out of my head and continued to pull Kira to class. We made it to our seats just before the bell rang. We were working on tough problem for about fifteen minutes when the door opened and the blond guy walked in with his packet of transfer papers he handed his class enrollment to the teacher and she looked over his papers.

"Class, this new student is Austin Moon. Welcome. Please, take the empty seat next to Ally." The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to me. I swallowed hard and looked at my paper with all the concentration I could muster. But somehow his presence made my whole body react. I felt tingly and tense. That was whole new feeling for me. As class went on I kept sneaking little looks at him. He has tan skin, incredible bone structure and big brown eyes. Through his tight t-shirt I could see a very well defined, muscular physique. He looked so engaged in the lesson and even answered several questions correctly. He didn't fit the stereotype of what most people thought kids on the West side were like. He was obviously smart which is not what most people presumed. He didn't seem lazy, dumb or mean. Yeah, sure he looked tough but that was just the outside. It was the inside that mattered. When answering questions he was incredibly polite. I didn't know what to think of him. I just knew he made me uncomfortable. The bell rang and I gathered my books quickly and bolted out the door.

"Ally, what was wrong with you in there?" Kira asked.

"Nothing." I lied turning red.

"Don't tell me you like the new guy, that hood. Ally you couldn't pick a decent guy for you're first crush, I've been waiting for you to like a guy forever and you pick him." She face palmed.

"It's not like I choose him, it, he, I felt..." I couldn't explain it.

"Ally, girl, you want to fuck him." Kira was so blunt. I felt my face flush even more.

"No." I replied weakly.

"I can see why, I told you he was sexy but he's too much of a bad boy for you." Kira was headed off to her English class as I headed to mine. Sometimes I couldn't stand Kira but when it mattered she is a good friend to have. I just couldn't believe she said that I want to have sex with Austin. I had never even kissed a guy before, I was way to far away from sex to even feel that about someone. I sat down in class next to Elliot, it sometimes drove him crazy I was in his class, but that's what happens when you get put up into advanced classes and your brother is only a year older.

"Hey sis." Elliot said as he kissed my forehead. He could be a complete ass to everyone else but never to me. I smiled at him and pulled out my copy of Macbeth. We were continuing reading the play today. I had already read it several times but I like it so it's okay. Just then I felt the tingles again and my whole body got rigid. "Oh great we got one of the loser West side kids in this class. I bet you're a Senior who's taking Junior English because you're a dumb hood." I looked even though I already knew it was Austin. I wanted to yell at Elliot. I glared at him as turned his back on Austin. Now my brother is a wrestler but he's not exactly a big guy. Austin was much taller and outweighed him by quit a bit, I wouldn't mess with that. Austin didn't respond, he ignored it. I felt relief. I don't like violence and it wouldn't be the first time my brother got into a fight.

"Elliot, stop it and sit down." I whispered.

"Mr. Dawson, you should listen to you're sister." Our teacher said. "You shouldn't open your mouth without getting to know a person. According to the transcripts, Mr. Moon is a Sophomore taking mostly advanced classes. Mr. Moon please take the seat next Miss Dawson." We were sitting next to each other again. I wasn't sure my body could handle that. Soon it would take over my brain and I couldn't let that happen.

_Austin's POV_

I took a deep breath and sat down next the pretty brunette again. She was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. She made me nervous. My muscles couldn't relax and all I could think about was running my fingers through her hair and kissing her. When the teacher handed me a copy of Macbeth I was glad, I could get into the story. There was a reading assignment on the Smart Board at the front of the room followed by a few questions. I began to work. It was a good thing I had read Macbeth already, I didn't have catching up to do. As we worked the girl, who's name was Ally Dawson, dropped her pen and I reached down to grab it for her our hands touched and I felt electricity, like a lighting bolt, causing shock waves throughout my body. Our eyes locked next and I swear at that moment I knew.

**How's that for sexual tension on the first day they meet? Who's going to support the couple? Who's going to try to keep them apart? How is Marino High going to handle the West side kids? You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Jewel, your comment from the last chapter made me giggle and smile! I loved it! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, as always you are amazing and make my day. I am glad everyone seems to like the best friend switch, I felt it was necessary for the story. I will try to update daily as I did with my other stories but sometimes it may be a couple days, please don't fret if that happens. **

**Chapter 2:**

_Austin's POV_

I had not seen her since second period. Ally, I mean. I didn't have the guts to talk to her after class. I was in love with her and I knew if I opened my mouth that was what was going to come out and since we hadn't even officially met... That might scare her off and she might think I'm crazy. Am I crazy falling in love with a girl at first sight? No, well maybe, but I don't care. It was lunch and I was eating a grilled chicken salad, yeah, this school had actual food on the menu. I suddenly felt my whole body tingle, she was here somewhere in this large cafeteria. I scanned the room and found her only a few tables away. She sat down with her friend from Math, her brother and a red-headed guy and couple other students I hadn't seen before. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face.

"Austin, you doof, I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes." Trish teased. "What had got you all lost up in Austin Land?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to know if you could drop me off at work after school?" She asked arms crossed.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and my attention went back to Ally.

"Whoa, you didn't answer my question about what's up with you." Trish put a hand on my shoulder to keep my attention.

"Nothing." My voice soared a little, showing to her that I was lying. I gulped. She knew me to well, she knew that was my tell.

"Austin, I'm your best friend, if you don't tell me I will figure it out." Trish looked me in the eye. I felt myself start to blush.

"It's a girl, you have you're eyes on someone already!" She smiled.

"What girl?" Cassiday asked, she for some reason still cared about my personal love life, even though she wasn't part of it anymore. She didn't sound very happy about it either.

"Her name is Ally!" I looked back in her direction. Trish followed my gaze.

"Okay, it's one of two girls, the dark skinned girl dressed like Cass or the short and adorable one?"

"The short and adorable one." I answered.

"She's really pretty." Trish replied.

"Smart too." Was all I could say, I was getting lost again watching Ally.

"Did you talk to her?" Cass asked. I shook my head. "Then it's nothing." She smirked. "It wouldn't be like what we had, that was better." Trish and I both glared at her.

"Cass, you are my friend so don't take this the wrong way, but how is you cheating on me with every dude out there a good thing?" I asked she just looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm prettier." She muttered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who's the other girl?" Trent asked. "She's Hot." I shrugged my shoulders, you know the universal sign for I don't know. All too soon the bell rang and we headed our separate ways.

_Ally's POV_

I hadn't seen Austin since second period, at least until lunch, and we kept making eye contact across the room and I admit I started blushing but luckily that was over. I was sitting in art when one of the girls that Austin had his arm around this morning came in and introduced herself as Trish, she handed her papers to the teacher and took a seat next me.

"Hey, I'm Trish." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I did and I smiled a little at her, she was very outgoing and that made my shyness kick in. "You're Ally right?" I nodded and gave her a questioning look. "My very best friend, Austin, mentioned you at lunch." My heart started raced and my ears got hot. "He wants to get to know you. How about you meet up with us at the main doors after the last bell?" I just nodded. She smiled. She spent the rest of the period talking to me and others and talking back to the teacher a bit. She seemed really nice under her tough exterior. I met up with Kira and Dez in History. I was telling Dez about meeting Trish and he seemed very supportive of me getting to know Austin a bit better. However, Kira was against it.

"How can you want to get to know a hood like that. He's below you Ally. You could do so much better, especially for your first crush." Kira sighed and gave me a stern look.

"Kira, we don't know these kids, why are you being so judgmental. Austin is in my PE class and really does seem like a decent fellow. Trish is in my math class and she's pretty and cool." Dez stated.

"Not you too." Kira crossed her arms and huffed. "You know they're all trouble, you'll see." She wouldn't talk to us the rest of the day.

"Would you come with me when I go to meet up with them anyway, I fell like I'm going to throw up." I whispered to Dez. He nodded and gave me his signature goofy grin and hugged me.

I took a deep breath as we approached the group of tough looking kids from the West Side. Dez gave me a little shove and I remembered to smile.

"Hey, I'm Dez, this is my best friend Ally, we want to say Welcome to Marino." Dez began but then he went on to tell a joke no one seemed to get and I saw the other guy that I didn't know his name look Dez up and down once and taking in his clown like clothes was probably putting Dez on some kind of hit list in his head.

"Oh, hey Dez, we have math together right?" Trish asked. Dez nodded. "Okay well this is Trent, Cassidy and Austin. Trish then pushed Austin forward toward me so we were only inches apart. Austin's eyes were locked on me. Staring deep into me. It made me feel both excited and terrified. I couldn't look at his eyes anymore, they are so big and brown like a puppy's eyes. I swear I could melt into a puddle if I did. I looked elsewhere, finding my eyes were in direct line with his muscular chest, this wasn't helping that tingly feeling he gave me. Gosh he's tall. I then looked down at my feet feeling flushed and flustered.

"Don't feel offended Austin, she's extremely shy and nervous because she likes you." Dez announced I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, Hey." I gave him a look.

"Well, it's not her fault, sometimes Austin is a bit too intense." Trish said looking at Austin with amusement. He didn't look away yet, I could still feel his stare. "Austin." She said pushing him a little.

"Huh?" He asked bewildered.

"You could talk to her." Trish mumbled sarcastically.

"What? Oh. Hi!" He held out his hand for me. I took it. His hand nearly swallowed mine. I liked that. It gave me a feeling of safety and security. I also felt that bolt of electricity again.

"Hi." I smiled and blushed. We had our eyes locked once again. Dez nudged me and broke our eye contact and I let go of his hand.

"Austin, Me. Work. NOW!" Trish began to pull Austin away. I waved like an idiot. I mean a wave, who does that. I slid down to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree..." Dez started I laughed. He could be such a little kid sometimes. But that's why I love him, he's been my best friend since, I couldn't even remember, before pre-school for sure.

_Austin's POV_

Once we were in my car and driving toward our side of town. Cassidy and Trent started in on me about liking a rich girl.

"Dude, she's rich and probably doesn't really care about you, she just wants to go slumming to prove something to her rich daddy." Trent said.

"Whoa, wasn't it you who said her friend was hot?" Trish asked.

"You can think they're hot and bang them but as for dating them, no way." Trent nodded agreeing to his own statement.

"Yeah, Trent's right. You need to stick to you're own kind, us, me." Cassidy said as she reached forward and ran a hand through my hair.

"Cass, cut it out!" I said as I looked at her pouting in the rear view mirror. Good thing I didn't fall for that anymore.

"I just don't see what you see in her, she's not hot."

"Cass, yes she is." Trent spoke up again.

"What?" Cass asked very exasperated.

"Yeah, that Ally girl is totally hot, I'd fuck her, no doubt. You're just jealous 'cause you still have a thing for Austin, my main stud here, and he's so over you and your shit." Trent laughed and Cass started pouting again.

"I do not." Was all she could get out.

**A/N Austin sure is intense with his staring, he had too, otherwise he would have spilled out "I love you" already and that would've freaked everyone out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

_Ally's POV:_

Dez and I walked into my house after we made a trip to get some smoothies after school. We walked in on Elliot making out with Brooke. Brooke has been one of Elliot's friends since Elementary School and they have this Friends with Benefits thing going on. If one of them was in need of certain activities the other would oblige no questions asked or if neither of them had a date to a party or something they would go together. Brooke used to be a nice girl but I don't like very much anymore. She was always trying to get me to go out with some one from their group of friends just because Kira, Dez and I sat at their lunch table. See, she assumed that we are a part of their group.

"Can't you two do that in your room?" I asked as I put down my backpack.

"We could, but it's more fun annoying you." He smiled and grabbed my arm and took a sip of my smoothie.

"Ha Ha." I said.

"No, we can't go up to my room, Jace is um, using it." Elliot said.

"Who is he with?" Dez asked curiously.

"Himself." Brooke answered laughing a little. I rolled my eyes. Jace was nice guy, he lived closer to the West Side then most of us that go to Marino High. He falls into the middle class category perfectly. He's a laid back skater kid with a great sense of humor. He started hanging out with Elliot when they were in middle school and never really left. He could be a little over the top sometimes but he is a good guy.

"Eww." I said. My nose scrunched.

"You could go help him Ally." Brooke pointed out. Then the three of us laughed at her comment.

"Do you not pay attention to anything?" Elliot asked her. She looked at him confused. "You have known Jace for years and you don't know he's gay?"

"What? Since when?" Brooke asked.

"Since we've known him." Dez replied.

"Yeah, he likes Dez." Elliot added. Dez chocked on his smoothie.

"Huh?" Dez's eyes were huge in surprise.

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." Elliot reasoned. "I think my big mouth just got me in trouble again."

"I thinks it's cute." I patted Dez on the shoulder. "And you thought no one thought you were attractive, I told you were wrong."

"Dez, you don't think you're attractive?" Brooke said as she stood up from the couch and started to look Dez up and down. I was holding back laughter. Brooke could be, well, in your face. I heard Dez gulp and he was blushing. "Dez you are very attractive, except your clothes and you're personality. So if you change your clothes and keep your mouth shut, you'd have girls all over you." She ran a hand up and down his arm. Brooke had a gleam in her eye, she was messing with Dez. "Or you could just wear nothing." She smirked and Dez sqeaked. "I wasn't serious, dork." She sat back down on Elliot's lap and waited to make out again. I glared at Brooke. I didn't know what to say... I thought she was actually going to be nice there for a minute. Dez turned, looking defeated and walked out to our patio.

"Dez." I called after him. "You know Brooke is, well Brooke. You don't listen to a word she says." I hugged him. "I know that you know, you are one of the most popular guys at school, why are you feeling so down on yourself lately?"

"I don't know, I guess it's a phase or something." He leaned his head against mine.

"Well, it's ridiculous, I know of at least six girls that are dying to have you ask them to the spring fling." I smiled at him.

"Yeah but when that statement comes from a hot girl, it's kind of a confidence buster." Dez sighed.

"You know she's out of her mind crazy, so no need to listen to her."

"I know."

"It's me who has the appeal of a worm." I sighed. I felt his arm around me.

"What? Now none of that from you." He ruffled my hair. "You caught the attention of Mr. Perfect Blond Hair Bad Boy New Kid and only you."

"I did, didn't I?" I giggled.

"Who's attention did she get?" Elliot asked from behind us. Jace was now with him and Brooke.

"Austin, one of the new kids." Dez replied.

"That kid from English?" he snarled. We nodded.

"A Hood?" Brooke scoffed. "You don't want to mess around with some dirty, dumb, jerk."

"Yes, Austin is from English and he's not dumb, or a jerk and he sure didn't look or smell dirty to me." I shot back.

"Wait which new kid?" Jace asked.

"He's the tall blond guy with a GTO." Dez answered.

"He's hot, not as hot as you Dez but still totally hot." Jace gave me the thumbs up. Dez turned a bit red. I guess Elliot told Jace he revealed that secret and he was now willing to openly flirt with Dez even though he knew Dez was straight. I thought it was cute.

"Oh, I saw him. He is gorgeous, well you know, sexy is a better word for him." Brooke chimed in again. "But I wouldn't even touch him so you shouldn't either."

"Who says I want to touch him? I just want to get to know him." I felt my face turn red.

"What was it you said he made you feel at lunch?" Dez started "Lighting passing through your whole body leaving you feeling hot and very alert, was it?"

"She said that?" Elliot looked at me with anger. "You are not to go near that guy again, he's not good enough for you. He's not good enough to even lick the dirt off you're shoes."

"Don't you think that's going a little too far?" Jace asked

"NO!" Elliot turned to walk away fists clenched. Jace looked at me sympathetically and followed after Elliot.

"So, this Austin guy has innocent little Ally feeling horny? I didn't think that was ever going to happen." Brooke said and walked back into the house.

"Is that the feeling I described to you earlier, is that arousal?" I asked Dez curiously, he nodded.

"You too have so much sexual tension that I thought you were going to undress each other and have at it right there in the hall." Dez answered, I thought at first he was joking but then I looked at his eyes, they were serious.

"So, I might be, at least in Austin's eyes, attractive?" I sighed.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this because it grosses me out, but, Ally, please don't smack me, or think I think this because I don't... you're a very wanted girl at school." Dez covered his face in protection. I wasn't going to hit him, I still didn't know exactly what he meant.

"Could you elaborate on that a little?" I asked.

"Elliot, Jace and I have to deflect the affections of many unworthy guys off of you."

"You could have told about it." I said and he put his hands back down.

"Ally, no offence, but you're just so sweet and innocent, we don't want some of things those guys say to upset you."

"Dez, you are such a good friend."

"I know."

**Well, you got a little glimpse into Ally's life, next up will be an Austin chapter. I made Dez's people skills a main focus here because that's one of his best traits. I kind of like Ally and Dez as best friends. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers, I love you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Austin's POV_

I had a bit of homework to do and I had to work at the store, both of which Trent knew but he still tried to get me to hang out with him and some his friends in that gang he works for. I am sure he will soon be a full member and I'm not sure I really want to continue to be friends with Trent but we go back so far in life it would be hard to break in a new friend. Plus, this was the same group of people that my idiot of brother was involved with and now look, he's in jail. I wanted nothing to do with them. So after simply going into the store and ignoring Trent, I figure he finally got the point I wasn't coming. They had already tried recruiting me but I said no repeatedly. I sunk down into the chair behind the desk at the back of the showroom. I worked on my homework and if anything needed lifting or delivering I helped my dad. I pulled out my books to begin when my mom came back from talking with a customer.

"Hey baby." She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Hi Mom." I replied and kissed her check and held her tightly. I know it's weird, but, I, a teenage boy, love my parents.

"Lots of homework?" She asked as she let me go.

"No, not too much." I smiled.

"That's my boy getting right to work." Mom smiled back. "You and dad have delivery to make in an hour okay." I nodded and she let me begin my work. I tried focusing on what was in front of me but it was difficult today. Ally kept popping up in my mind. I caught myself staring off into nothing a few times and went back to work. I did manage to finish my homework and the delivery went smoothly. Upon returning home, Mom had dinner ready and we sat down to eat together.

"How's the new school?" Dad asked.

"It's so clean and everything is brand new." I sighed still a bit in awe of it myself.

"Meet anyone interesting?" Dad continued. I felt my face get warm. This was not a good sign for me.

"He met a girl!" Mom started gushing. "What is she like?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Dad asked her confused.

"Our son only blushes when he likes a girl."

"OH."

Then mom turned to me for answers.

"Her name is Ally. She is smart and has the most beautiful eyes. I know she has a brother. I also know she's out of my league."

"Why do you think that?" Mom asked.

"She is from the East Side mom." I replied.

"So what? It shouldn't matter where you are from, love is love." She crossed her arms. I didn't have an answer so I kept eating. My parents chuckled a little. After dinner I helped with the dishes and took out the trash then went out to the ally to play basket ball. I liked to sing while I played so I had my radio playing in the background. Mrs. Garcia next door had her windows open and she sat by one listening to me sing as I dribbled the basket ball between my legs in a figure eight.

"Austin, baby, when you are famous you won't forget to come visit you're old neighbor would you?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"No señora García, no voy a olvidar." I replied in Spanish.

"Muy bueno! Su español es cada vez mejor." Mrs. Garcia smiled at me.

"Gracias." I shot and made my last basket. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, chico guapo."

I headed upstairs to my room and sat down with my guitar and my journal. I had to write something about Ally. I could feel it coming to me. I sat strumming and wrote down the chords and recorded the melody I was humming. I didn't have many words yet. What I did have was pretty good at least I think so.

_Always get this funny feeling  
Every time you come around  
It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
Both feet off the ground_

Ally really has me feeling upside down. Just then my door opened and Trish came in and sat on Dallas' bed.

"What are you writing? It sounded nice." She asked. I just smiled at her. "It's for Ally isn't it?" I nodded she gave me a high five. "You two have this chemistry that everyone within a hundred feet can feel."

"You think she feel it too?" I asked.

"Yes definitely." She nodded enthusiastically. I hung my head and blushed, again. "Whoa, hold up! Is the Austin Moon feeling self conscious?" I sighed and slumped. "Why?"

"I have never liked a girl like her before, what if she doesn't really like me only the idea of being with someone from this side of town? That would break my heart."

"Austin, dude, trust me, she will like you no matter what. As much as this creeps me out to say, you my friend are a total catch." She shivered with a grossed out look on her face but her eyes were sincere.

"Thanks Trish." I hugged her tight.

"Hey, my parents are fighting again, can I stay here tonight?"

"Oh, so that's the reason for the compliment, you needed something out of me." I teased. She just smiled and hit me with a pillow.

"Well, can I stay?"

"Of coarse." I rolled my eyes and pushed her over onto the bed and tickled her. She was laughing so hard she was crying. "Mom, Dad, Trish is staying the night." I called out and they just replied with an okay.

**A/N: Upside Down Lyrics are not mine they belong to the writers and to Austin and Ally. Had to put that in before I forgot. Austin's home life is so loving and full in contrast to Ally's where no parents are home most of the time and all she has a brother who may love her and be nice to her, he is definitely not a good person to be in charge. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it was two days since I updated, yesterday fanfic was being dumb and it wouldn't let me upload a new Doc. Thanks for all the support friends, you are awesome. **

**Chapter 5:**

_Ally's POV_

I woke up before the sun this morning. I felt alive and awake like the world is waiting for me. I have never felt that way before, I mean I get up in the mornings just fine without complaint and I'm usually in a good mood. But this morning it was different. I would be lying if I said it didn't have anything to do with Austin. I was sitting on the back patio drawing the boats out on the water when a hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Elliot.

"Can I see the latest?" He asked. I nodded and showed it to him. "I don't know where you get that talent from but it sure is incredible. I came to get you for breakfast, we have to leave for school soon and I didn't want you off in your own world too long."

"Thanks. Is Dad home?"

"I have no idea, he wasn't home when I went to bed and I haven't heard anything from his wing of the house so I don't think so." Elliot answered. "but who cares anyway, we manage just fine on our own." I sighed as I stood up. I actually did care, I wanted to feel like someone was concerned for our well being. "Come on I want to talk to that hot new blonde girl, she looks like she'd be fun for a night."

"You mean Cassidy?" I asked. That was what Trish said her name was when she introduced her group of friends yesterday after school.

"Is that her name?" Elliot asked.

"I think so, she's friends with Austin and Trish."

"That hood you like." He scoffed.

"So it's okay for you to be attracted to one but not okay for me to befriend a couple?" I folded my arms in frustration.

"Well, yeah, I'm street smart and tough and you're well, you, innocent, naive." Elliot smiled at me thinking that was a compliment.

"I'm not naive, I'm smart, book smart and I have common sense." I announced proudly, "Just so you know, I know that Austin is attracted to me but I'm not going to go for him because I figure he's with Cassidy, maybe Trish too. I don't know for sure. So if you want to get with a girl who you will be sharing with many others, which means she could be, well, unclean." I grabbed my bad and headed out the door when Dez beeped the horn on his Jeep. I shook my head and jumped in.

"Morning Ally." Dez smiled and I looked at his clothes, colorful stripped pants and a loud t-shirt, only he could pull it off. He proceeded to tell me a joke that wasn't really funny but I laughed anyway because he's my best friend. "Hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you allow me to film you while you work on one of your sketches of paintings?"

"What, you know I'm camera shy." I shouted a little.

"I know, but for film class I need to make a 30 minute video about talent and I was going to show your work from beginning to end. I could just film your hands and the paper, your face doesn't need to be in it." He pulled into school and we got out.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thanks Ally, you are the best." He gave me a big huge and headed off to his first period class. That's when I realized I was about to see Austin. My heart started beating rapidly. Why did he have to have this affect on me. I couldn't let anything bubble up to the service, he couldn't know that I was falling for him. He was most likely a player and gave that intense look to every female he came in contact with. Even if Dez noticed he didn't look at any other girls throughout the day. I arrived to class before him. He walked in just before the bell and I could feel it yet again that fire igniting throughout my body.

**Next Chapter will be from Austin's POV I know this one was short I feel like I'm still setting up the story the chapters will get longer as the drama gets deeper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_Austin's POV_

I looked over at Ally she was sitting so straight, with perfect posture and her ankles crossed underneath her chair. I thought about how I was sitting. I was slouched down and legs stretched out, we even sat completely differently. This girl was definitely out of my league but i felt so much heart fire for her I knew I would have to try. I would regret it for the rest of my life if I let her pass me by. It took me till the end of math to get the courage to talk to her.

"Ally, I was wondering, do you maybe want to grab a soda with me after school?" I smiled and hoped she would say yes.

"I would like that a lot but I have plans today." She frowned for a second. "Wait, I'm going to Melody Diner with Dez and Kira, why don't you bring Trish, Cassidy and Trent. It can be a group thing." She suggested with a small blush across her checks. she was shifting her weight back and forth nervously. I wasn't sure if it was because she liked me or if she was afraid of me. I was really hoping it was the first one.

"That would be cool." I nodded smoothly. I couldn't let it show how much I liked her yet, I am still scared she'd freak out if she knew.

"So I'll see you later." She said and headed of to her next class before the bell rang. I am not sure how I managed to get through the rest of the day. It's all kind of fuzzy, I was drunk off happiness and love. I told everyone at lunch about the invite we received. Trent refused to go, he didn't want to be around any of the East Side kids. I agreed to drop him off at home before we headed to the diner.

We walked into Melody Diner a little after four. Ally and her friends were already sitting a big booth. They had their homework out and were busy working when the three of us sat down.

"Hey, you made it." Dez said stating the obvious, but he said it with a genuine smile so I guess it was okay.

"No shit." Trish rolled her eyes at him. I nudged her she gave me the 'So what' look. We spread our books out too.

"So do you guys do this often?" I asked.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday." Kira said. "But I'd rather not, I don't like school, but these two insist we hang out, have good food and do our work at the same time."

"I think it's awesome." I smiled right at Ally hoping she'd notice, she did. She smiled back. The waitress came over and sang us the specials and we ordered drinks. I looked at the menu, there were so many good choices, I love food. I finally made a decision and ordered Mac and Cheese when the waitress came back. I noticed Ally did too. I laughed a little she blushed again. I was hoping that was a good thing for me. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't have the same electric feeling I did. I am convinced the whole world could feel it coming off my body. Ally makes me a mess. Since Ally and I are the only ones in advanced glasses we discussed the work we were doing. I got lost in her beautiful, expressive doe eyes.

"Hey Austin." I heard a faint but familiar voice saying my name but I ignored it. I was too busy falling deeper and deeper in love with Ally, she's brilliant and sweet. "Austin!" This time it was louder and I felt someone kick my shin under the table. That snapped me back to the real world. I looked at Trish who was the culprit. "I hate to break up the, um, whatever intense conversation that requires no words that's going on over there but we are finished eating and homework done, it's eight. We should get going." I slapped my hand to my head. I had told my parents I'd be home at eight.

"Oh shit." I picked up my phone and called home. Luckily mom and dad where fine with me being home later then I said. I called and my homework was done so they had nothing to complain about. "Well bye Dez, Kira, Ally." I started to get up and leave but I felt two small arms wrap around me. It was Ally, I hugged her back, gosh, she even smelled good, like vanilla in an open field on a spring day. We hung onto each other for a few more minutes until Cassidy grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged. I drove my friends home and Trish teased me about liking Ally the way home, only in a funny, sweet best friend way, not the mean way. Cassidy just pouted.

"Austin, Baby, what's wrong?" My mom asked when I walked in the door and sighed as I closed it.

"Nothing." I felt my face turn into a huge grin and I felt my own cheeks blush. I must have caught that from Ally, I never did it before.

"Are you sure, you're red." Mom touched my face and furrowed her brow in concern.

"Mimi, he's fine. It's a girl. He's in love." Dad said. I then danced my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I had a lot to think about tonight.

**A/N The drama and conflict will start in the next chapter. I want to put something up to a vote. Should Austin and All have their first Kiss in the rain (Leading to Ally meeting Austin's parents) or in Ally's driveway after a date (leading to drama when Lester sees them) I know I want these two things to happen but I am debating which order. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION. THANKS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So far I have gotten six votes in total for the First Kiss. So far in the rain is winning. We'll see what happens over the next day or two. I may have to delay posting if I don't get more votes. (READ Author's Note at the end of last chapter to find out what I'm talking about if you don't know.) Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and now voters. You all rock my socks. I have gotten some really sweet and supportive comments and I blush when I read them. **

**Chapter 7**

_Ally's POV_

When Dez pulled into the parking lot at school there was a crowd around the front doors just standing looking at something. He found a spot and the three of us ran to see what was going on. That's when I saw it. There was broken glass from the front doors, they'd been smashed but I wasn't sure with what, there wasn't anything lying around. There was red and black letters spray painted on the once pristine cream colored brick wall. The words read "Fuck the East Side. Rich assholes are DEAD." Everyone was talking saying it was Austin. Why would they think it was him? There were other kids from the West Side that are now going to this school why couldn't have been them.

"I heard Austin has a rap sheet down at the police station a mile long." I over heard from a girl in Elliot's class.

"Yeah, I know and he's got a brother in jail for murder." Another said. My face fell and I felt sick. These things can't be true. Austin is so sweet. At least he had been at the Diner last night. He was even concerned about being late. He told me he really liked Marino High. He wouldn't have done this.

"He is such a hood, too bad cause he's really hot." The first girl said again. Then I noticed who was at the front of the all the commotion. My brother, Brooke and some of the other guys on the football team. I went up to them, they were talking to the principal.

"I saw Austin Moon here last night when I was coming home from the movies." Elliot said. Funny he told me he was going bowling when he left. But his plans could have changed at the last minute I suppose but something in my gut was telling me that this wasn't right.

"Yeah, I saw him too." Said the tall football player with dark hair, he's a senor, but I don't know his name.

"Thanks boys. Okay everyone lets get inside but not this way, please use the side doors and the back." The principal started shooing us along.

_Austin's POV_

I walked into the back door at school, I had left a few minutes late because Trish took forever to get ready today. I had pulled in the back way because I knew that was where the only open parking spaces would be. We rushed into school and went our separate ways. I sat down in first period just seconds before the bell rang and I sighed in relief. Then I looked up and everyone was staring at me, not just staring but giving me death glares. I turned to Ally she just had her head down and wouldn't look at me. What was going on?

"Ally, what's up?" I asked hoping she'd look at me.

"I don't know... I mean they you did it..." She stated quietly.

"Did What?" I was totally confused.

"Damaged the front doors and spray painted the wall." She answered finally looking at me. I could see she was unsure of what to think or feel but her eyes on me was giving me that feeling again.

"I didn't" I looked her right in the eyes. "I would never do something like that." She smiled and nodded, I guess I got her to believe me. Then her face fell.

"My brother and his friend say they saw you here last night." This complicated things.

"I was with you till eight and then I went home, you can ask my parents, I was home by 8:20, I wouldn't have had to come all the way back here and do that. I came in back, how bad is it?"

"Bad enough." She replied. Just then the principal walked into the room.

"Austin Moon, come with me please." He said sternly. I got up and followed him and most of the class clapped, but obviously not for me but for him. They were glad I was getting in trouble. He lead to his office and gestured for me to sit down. I did. "I know you are new here and your old school was well, how shall I phrase this, a dump. We do not tolerate the destruction of property here. I need you to know that I am giving you a second chance just because I want to help you and try to keep you on off this particular path you are going on."

"Excuse me, Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but I didn't do it." I began.

"There was witnesses." He glared down his large pointy nose at me.

"I am not saying they are lying but most likely mistaken, I am a new student here, how could they be sure it was me?" I pointed out. "I don't think my face is that well known yet."

"But... You are from the West Side, it just makes sense." His argument was getting weaker and he knew it.

"Yes but if you read my transcripts I am a straight A student. You will see I have never been in trouble, not one detention. I have letters from teachers that explain that even though I have an older brother who is, well, he's in jail." I admitted. "Those letters are about me being a good kid and that I have good character. They were started as college application additions and scholarship letters."

"So there is criminal history in your family." That's what he took away from all of that.

"I was at Melody Dinner from 4:00PM to 8:00PM with other students and then I went home. My parents can vouch for that." I started to stand.

"Hold on there, Boy." He looked angry. "How do I know you didn't come past here on you're way home."

"I live on the other side of town and if I was home by 8:20, I wouldn't have had time to stop." I now took a step towards the door.

"I'll need the names of the students you were with." He raised his eyebrow.

"Trish De La Rosa, Cassidy Andrews..." I began but he interrupted.

"They are from you're old school, they would cover for you." He folded his arms.

"I was also with Ally Dawson, Kira Starr and I don't know Dez's last name yet, but Dez." I replied.

"Well that's suspicious. Ally's brother Elliot is one of the people who said they saw you." He was suggesting something.

"Sir, which Dawson has a clean school record?" I asked.

"Ally." He replied.

"Then there is your answer." I walked out and back to class.

**A/N Next chapter Ally and Elliot will both get interrogated, but in a much nicer way of coarse. There will be a sibling spat and we will see the social repercussions of the event. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

_Ally's_ POV

Austin returned to class looking like someone had just killed an innocent puppy. He slumped back down in his seat just in time to have the bell ring signalling the end of the period. He stood back up with a heavy sigh and headed out the door toward English. I ran to catch up with him.

"Austin." I grabbed his arm and not only felt that incredible spark again, but also rock hard muscle. I felt my face turn red, he had such an affect one me. "What happened with the principal?" He looked at me for a moment, he studied my face. I don't know what for but I'm not going to complain.

"He didn't believe me when I said I didn't do it." He sighed again. "He will probably talk to you, Kira and Dez since I told him I was with you for a lot of the evening."

"That's fine, Dez and I will definitely give our truths when he asks." I looked up at Austin's big brown puppy dog eyes, and long lashes. He's so intoxicatingly good looking and he smells so delicious that I want to eat him. Wait, what? I'm not even making sense to myself anymore. "I don't know what Kira will do, she doesn't seem to like the fact that you all are here, but I also don't think she'd go out of her way to lie about something like that." I told him honestly.

"Well they can ask the waitress' at Melody Dinner if they want too." Austin replied. We walked into English together just to be bombarded.

"Ally get away from him, he's an ungrateful, disrespectful animal." Elliot grabbed my arm so hard it would leave a bruise later.

"Hey. Ow" I glared at my brother.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes turned back to Austin blazing with anger. "You stay away from my sister, you asshole."

"Whoa, Elliot, stop." I stepped between Austin and Elliot. I knew for a fact if this went into a fight my brother would loose but I doubt it would get that far since Austin told me he is generally non-violent, he only fights if it's necessary. "Austin didn't do it. I was with him yesterday evening." Elliot turned to me with a look of shock and disgust.

"What do you mean you were with him yesterday?"

"He and two of his friends joined us for our study session at Melody Diner."

"But I saw him here after that, here at school, it was 7:30, you are always home by then."

"So you told the principal that you saw Austin here at 7:30."

"Yes. That's what I told him." Elliot looked at me like I was stupid.

"That proves Austin didn't do it." I smiled wide at Austin.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked me as Austin sat down in his seat.

"We were at the diner till 8:00." I smirked at my brother. His mouth was hanging open. Just then everyone stopped giving Austin's glares, they now had shocked and disbelief looks on their faces. I think they really all thought that Austin did it. Austin gave me the biggest, sweetest smile of thanks that I nearly melted into the floor. After class Austin and I went out separate ways. I was asked to got the Principal's office during my next class and he asked me about Austin and if we were at the diner together. I told him yes and he let me go back to class.

_Austin's POV_

For seeming so shy, Ally really had some moxie She stood up to me, to her own brother. I didn't think I could be in love anymore, I had been wrong. However, since that had happened in English, when I got to Social Studies, it was me getting glares and whispers behind my back. This went on for several periods, why didn't good news spread as fast as bad news. It took about a week before everyone knew I didn't do it. Now everyone was looking for another blond hood to blame. I am starting to think that it wasn't one of use West Side kids at all.

**A/N So whoever did it was obviously trying to frame Austin, who do you think it was, was it more then one person... More to come soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

_Austin's POV_

"You know it's been over two weeks since the whole vandalism incident and they still have no leads." Dez said at lunch. Cassidy, Trent, Trish and I started to sit at a table with Ally, Dez and Kira. Well Trent only did when he actually came to school, this whole coming to this side of town didn't seem to agree with Trent. He was moody and even more mean then usual. He was getting into the gang more and more. I am pretty sure he is going to drop out soon. He hadn't shown his face yet today.

"Yeah and they keep looking for another blond hood, but Cass and I are a the only blond ones we know of. We are a rarity in our neighborhood." I said a bit bitterly. "Do you know there are still kids who give death glares or run away when I come down a hallway?" I sighed. "Do I really look that crazy and mean?'

"No." Ally smiled at me. "I think that just because you are from where you are from, it scares them. It makes them assume things, like that you're a thug with a criminal record and violent tenancies."

"We still don't know he isn't." Kira glared at us, I get the feeling she still doesn't like us very much. I figured any day now she would go back to sitting at their old table with Elliot and Brooke.

"Austin's brother is like that. Trent is like that but Austin isn't." Trish defended me, she such an awesome best friend.

"Whatever." Kira crossed her arms. Sometimes Kira and Cassidy reminded me so of each other it was scary. If they were from the same sides of town they'd either be best friends or worse enemies then they are now. Then Kira got up and left.

"You know I'm beginning to think it was some of the jocks who did it." Trish began. "I mean they are the ones who keep bringing it up and saying something should be done but then they laugh about it."

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied.

"Why would someone who plays for the school teams disrespect the school? That doesn't make sense." Dez asked. I saw the wheels in Ally's head begin to turn.

"Because no one would expect it. It's the perfect cover. They all cover for each other when one gets in trouble and I bet my brother knows who did it." Ally started to get up but Trish pulled her back down.

"I hate to break it to you Ally, but your brother is on my suspect list. I doubt he'd give up any information to you." Trish had a familiar look in her eye, she had an idea. This could either be good or dangerous. We all leaned in to listen. It was brilliant. We were all going to go to Ally's house after school. Her dad, of coarse, wasn't going to be home and Elliot had practice today. We could set everything up. After school, Ally and Dez were in Dez's car leading us to her house. I followed with Trish and Cassidy. We pulled into the driveway of a house that had glass for walls all the way around the outside. It was big and breathtakingly gorgeous. We slowly got out of the car and stared at it with our mouths hanging open.

"You live here? It's like a dream." Cassidy breathed out and Ally shook her head.

"Not really." Ally replied.

"What the hell do you mean?" Trish asked bewildered.

"Come inside and see for yourself." Ally unlocked the door and let us in then she went to the alarm box and punched in a code.

"I don't see anything wrong." Trish said as we took in the exceptionally clean and sleek design of the house. Everything is spotless, shining bright like new. All the furniture was modern and white. The walls were white and the floors grey marble. The appliances in the kitchen were silver and of the best technology. The house was like a glass castle.

"Just listen." Ally said. All I heard was the waves crashing against the sand outside. I mean the back of her house opened onto a patio that lead to their own private beach.

"It's really quiet." Cassidy observed.

"What do you hear when you get home?" Ally asked us.

"Neighbors, kids playing the streets, fights, sirens, some yelling..." I began. Ally interrupted me.

"That sounds like music to my ears. At least there are people there and you know you are alive. My house feels like a cold, lonely, empty, shell." Ally looked sad. I hugged her. I had no idea a rich person could feel so alone. They seemed to have everything. I guess money can't get you everything you want. I began to appreciate my parents being home and my loud, nosy neighbors.

_Ally's POV_

I really liked the way Austin wrapped his arms all the way around me when he gave me a hug. I liked being that close to him, his smell made me weak and being able to feel all the muscles in his body was intimidating as it was wonderful. After Trish and Dez got our attention by pushing us a little we began to put Trish's plan into action. We began to put a bunch of Dez's tiny camera's and microphones around the room. I knew my brother was having friends over after practice and if they were going to talk about the incident we'd get them on camera. Dez and I set up a computer in my room that all feeds would go into. It was a perfect plan. If they didn't talk about it, I figured I could walk in and say something and get them talking about it after I left. On the screen in front of me, I could see Austin he was securing a camera too plant in the corner of the room. I know he couldn't see me and if I said anything he wouldn't hear me either because the cameras and mics are only one way.

"Can you see me and hear me?" Austin asked. I decided that the best way for him to know it was all good was to yell back.

"Yup, You're Camera and Mic are up and running Austin." Then we did Cassidy's and Trish's. Everything was going to plan. Until I heard a car pull into the driveway. Had we really taken that long to set everything up. We had planned on Austin, Cass and Trish being gone when Elliot got back. I looked at the time, Elliot shouldn't be home for another thirty minutes. I looked to the driveway, it was Elliot and his friends. He was glaring at Austin's car. I ran down stairs and into the living room. "Get out your books, fast, Elliot is home, we're studying." Thankfully my brother is slow when it comes to getting into the house. We looked like we had been studying for the last hour.

"What are these damn hoods doing in our house?" Elliot looked at me with anger, it was the first time that look had ever been directed at me and it's scary.

"Studying." I replied. "They are not hoods, they are my friends."

"Look, Ally, I don't want to cause any problems between you and your brother. We'll leave." Austin offered. This had been our back up plan all along if Elliot came home early. I am just thankful we got the cameras up in time. They began to repack their books into the backpacks.

"Smart choice." Elliot glared.

"Bye Ally see you at school tomorrow." Austin said and they left.

"I know you have a lot of the same classes but you don't need to be friends with him outside of school. You are too nice." Elliot was frustrated with me. "Now they know where we live and what kind of stuff we have, they will probably break in and steal form us."

"Elliot. You are so judgmental. I wouldn't have brought them here if Trent was with them, he's trouble. But the rest are okay." I rebutted calmly.

"I guess the girls don't bother me too much. The blonde is hot. But Austin he's bad news. I told you two to stay away from each other." Elliot said.

"You are my brother and I love you but you can't tell me who to be friends with, I'm 16, I'm only a year younger then you, not a child." I was getting annoyed now.

"But you are so naive and innocent, you don't know when someone is bad or not." Elliot tried to hug me. I backed up.

"What?" I was mad. I never get mad. I've had enough. "Austin is a nice guy, he's so sweet and smart, he's honest." I was just beginning with rant to defend Austin when Elliot stopped me.

"Whoa, you like this guy, I mean you really like him." Elliot looked at me with a look of contempt. "No sister of mine is going to like a hood." He pushed me toward the stairs. "Go up to your room, now." He pushed me again. I didn't want him to escalate so I obeyed. Dez followed after me. We sat down to watch and listen to my brother and his jerky friends. I couldn't believe what we recorded.

"Too bad our plan to get that asshole Austin kicked out of school didn't work." Todd, a football player said.

"Yeah, my stupid sister messed that up." Elliot replied.

"I'll distract your sister if you want." James, who Elliot had known since forever said. "She's gotten so hot, I wouldn't mind tapping that." I would never let that ape touch me or get close to me, I never liked him.

"James that won't be necessary." Elliot said. I felt relieved. "Yet." What I wanted to throw up.

"Wait, hold on. I am I hearing this right? You guys were the ones who vandalized the school?" Jace asked, he sounded a bit saddened.

"Yeah, we didn't tell you because you are like all about peace and shit like that, plus you are a skater kid who from a neighborhood much closer to those nothings and we figured you'd say something." Todd said.

"Well I'm out. Austin's a cool dude. Much cooler then you idiots. Elliot I expected more from you." Jace held up a peace sigh and left. Jace was my new hero. At that moment he felt more like a brother to me then Elliot. Just then the door opened to my room and Jace entered. I thought he went for the door but I guess it was the stairs. "Hey, Ally I'm sorry you're brother is an asshole."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Hey Jace, you want in?" I pointed at the screen. When he saw what we recording he nodded and Dez and I filled him in.

**A/N HHMMM, so Elliot was behind all the trouble, wonder what he's going to try next and if how Ally is going to use the recording to her advantage. Will she get her brother in trouble or will she black mail him? See I told you the drama was starting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

_Austin's POV_

"Dez, only my hands, we agreed you'd only shoot my hands." Ally was trying to avoid Dez's camera. He was still filming her draw everyday, he was trying to get her to finish the piece today but he wasn't making it any easier. Since Ally's brother had an issue with all of us hanging out we had began hanging out at Ally's Dad's store. It was incredible and I loved it there. Ally had a room upstairs that had a piano, a fridge, a computer and art supplies. Dez was chasing Ally around the room while she covered her face. I had no idea why she was so camera shy, there was no reason for her to be, since she's the most beautiful creature on the planet. I couldn't help but laugh. We'd only met two and half weeks ago but it felt like we'd known each other as long as I'd known Trish. It was crazy.

"Austin, why are we here?" Cassidy pouted and sat on my lap. She put a hand on my chest. I looked up at her and gave her the "Get of me now" look. She didn't so I stood up and she was forced to stand up so she wouldn't fall.

"We are here because our friends are here. We are here because it's fun." I answered. She grabbed the belt loops on my jeans and pulled me closer to her. She tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let her. "Cass, come on, we've been done for almost four months." I reminded her.

"But Austin, I really want to give you a blow job, I miss your..." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Cass, NO, not ever again." I said. She sat down and pouted.

"Wait, what's that about?" Dez asked as he froze when he heard the words blow job. Trish began to laugh so hard.

"Cass was just pathetically trying to get back into Austin's pants." Trish blurted. Cass backhanded her but missed.

"Hey. Trish!" I face palmed.

"I knew it, you two are a thing right?" Ally asked, there was a tone in her voice I did't recognize but it sounded like disappointment.

"WHERE a thing, as in used to be, not ever again." Trish glared at Cass. Cass just sighed deeply. "She just wants to get her mouth on Austin's gigantic dick again." I started blushing fiercely.

"Not only that I want him inside me, I keep telling you he's the best the I ever had." Cassidy added.

"Shut up Cass, we never had sex, I have never had sex with anyone. You are the only person I've date and I was hoping you'd respect me enough as a friend to quit lying to people and let it go." I wasn't mad but I was close.

"How do you know he's the best you've ever had then?" Dez asked out of curiosity. I just wanted to the whole conversation to stop. I could tell Ally was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Well, you're not blind, doofus, he's gorgeous, has a totally hot body and can dance like no one else, meaning he knows how to move his hips. Plus Trish is not exaggerating when she said gigantic." I was now moving slowly to the piano bench I wanted to sit down and cover my ears.

"Oh." Was all Dez could say.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call him Doofus." Trish said. She didn't seem to like Dez too much but maybe more then I thought. They bickered a lot but seemed to have each other's backs. Maybe it was because Trish liked Ally so much and Dez and I were bros already. They were being supportive to the new Best friends old best friend, if that makes any sense at all. Cassidy just roller her eyes and sat back down.

"How about some music for your film Dez?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't want anyone else talking about my package, it was embarrassing. I started to play a song I was writing, not the one for Ally which might I add was coming along nicely. This one is called Break Down the Walls, I was hoping it would help Ally show more of herself in the film, wait did that sound dirty, I didn't mean it too.

"WHOA, you play piano?" Ally asked astounded. "I thought you just played guitar. That's all you talk about."

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"Austin don't be frontin'." Trish laughed. "Ally, he can play anything, it's ridiculous."

"Well, that was really good, did you write it?" Ally turned to me and I was once again affected by the tingles in my body. I nodded. I played it again and this time I sang it. Ally and Dez had their mouths hanging open when I finished. Cassidy and Trish clapped and smiled.

"We have to talk to Kira about getting you a meeting with her Dad." Trish spoke up. "You just keep getting better and better." Cassidy once again tried rubbing her hand through my hair. I ducked out of the way.

"I don't know, it's not that good." I shrugged.

"Like hell it's not." Dez spoke. "I've got an idea. Ally you're painting is of girl going after dream of being on stage as a ballet dancer and Austin's song is about well believing in yourself. Why don't I put both into the film. Would you be okay with that, Austin, Ally?"

"The more something keeps me off camera the better." Ally replied with a smile. I just nodded.

"Play it again." Dez said and help up his camera.

_Ally's POV_

Without Austin knowing it Trish used the computer to record the audio of the song. She had a smirk on her face and light coming out of her eyes, she had another plan. Much like the way her eyes lit up when she had the idea to record my brother's conversation. That very footage I turned in to the principal this afternoon and Elliot and his friends would be busted tomorrow. Well, I don't think Elliot would get in as much trouble because he wasn't there, he stayed out of the actual crime, but he had been the mastermind. He would probably get disciplinary probation at school but the three guys who actually did the damage would get expelled and possibly have criminal charges pressed against them. I wonder what Trish's plan was this time. I know I'd soon find out.

**A/N There will be more social class drama but I wanted to have a lighter chapter to break up the tense stuff going on and I thought seeing an embarrassed, uncomfortable Austin would be funny, sorry for those younger readers if you blushed, this is a rated T story... But I appreciate your rebel side so keep reading. Once again I love all you readers and reviewers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:**

_Ally's POV_

"How could you do this to me? You're own brother?" Elliot was yelling at me with a look of anger and extreme hurt. As much as I love my brother he had taken things too far and deserved the punishment he got.

"Elliot, it doesn't matter how much you don't like someone, what you did was wrong." I pointed out in a calm voice and sat down, hoping he would too. There was no such luck he started pacing fiercely.

"No Ally, you are missing the point this is about taking back our school, nobody wants those hood rats going there." Elliot was seething.

"Just because you and your friends feel that way doesn't mean everyone does."

"I still can't believe you talk to those ghetto punks." He slumped down on the couch next to me.

"Well, I don't really like Trent or Cassidy but Trish and Austin are really great. I don't know any of the others though, they aren't in any of my classes. Just like all of us, there are different types, you have Cassidy, who lets face it is kind of a slut like Kira and Brooke. Trent is the bad boy, kinda like you. Trish is the loud one, like Dez, but in different ways. Austin is the good student, like me."

"That may be true but look at where they come from and how they dress..." Elliot began.

"They didn't decide where they grew up, they don't have money for clothes like we do. That stuff doesn't matter, that's all just superficial." I reminded him. He crossed his arms and still looked annoyed but he sighed. I knew he wasn't going to keep it up with me. I had won for now.

"You know the school called dad and he has to come home from his business trip to work out a deal with the school board to help pay for the damages at school. He is not happy about it. I am going to be in deep shit." Elliot leaned his head back. I rolled my eyes, dad wasn't much of disciplinarian and Elliot is a drama queen, well drama king, I suppose. Dad wasn't home enough to have any kind of say on what punishments Elliot got, there really was no follow through. He would just give him a lecture and say how disappointed he was in him. This is why I wish Mom wasn't off in Africa studying Chimps, she would make sure Elliot had a real punishment.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Elliot asked me then. I blushed.

"I'm going out with Austin tonight." I looked to him for a reaction. His jaw was clenched tightly and I knew he wanted to say something bad about Austin but after the conversation we just had, he was having trouble finding something.

"If he lays a hand on you or says anything you don't like, you tell me. Got it?" He had opted for the protective big brother statement. Just then the doorbell rand and I smiled. I went to the door and opened it to a smiling Austin, he held out a single white rose, my favorite.

"Hi, Austin, thank you, it's beautiful." I smiled and took it and motioning him to come in for a moment while I got a vase and water for the flower.

"Ally it doesn't compare to your beauty on it's best day, nothing does." Austin said with a small smile and a huge blush. I giggled.

"Oh God." Elliot said from his place on the couch. "Seriously, that's a cheesy line." He glared.

"It wasn't a line, it's the truth." Austin replied, he hadn't taken his eyes off me and it made me feel week in the knees.

"Hurt her and you die, hood." Elliot said with renewed anger in his voice.

"No chance of that happening." Austin's voice and eyes were sincere. He took my hand and he walked me out to his car, he opened the door for me and once I was settled into the seat he shut the door. While Austin was going around to his side I could see Elliot through the glass. He was watching every move Austin made. I smile because he had been a perfect gentlemen. I looked over at Austin, he was wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans, but it was only doing him wonders. The white T-shirt made his tan skin look scrumptious and it matched his pearly white teeth. Then there was the jeans, they fit him perfectly. Okay so maybe back on the first day I saw Austin, Kira was right, I wanted to have sex with him, but only in my dreams. I wasn't nearly ready in real life.

_Austin's POV_

Ally looked as gorgeous as always, she was wearing a simple sundress but it flattered her every curve but in a subtle way that I had never seen before, girls in my neighborhood always let everything just show. This was refreshingly sexy and I know she had no idea that it was. Which to be honest made it even sexier. I knew I couldn't afford to take Ally to fancy restaurants or even a movie, prices these days. The rose I had gotten for Ally was from the florist on my block. I helped out when I could and when I mentioned I had a special date they asked me her favorite flower and they gave me one. From what I knew about Ally from getting to know her the last few weeks, I knew she wouldn't care. She was not into all that social class stuff.

"Ally, you look stunning, you could stop traffic." I smiled at her at a stop light. She blushed. I drove to my house and parked the care. I got out and opened the door for Ally she stepped out and I closed the door. I opened the storage room door of the Mattress store and grabbed the picnic basket I had prepared and I linked my free arm with Ally's. "Shall we go for a stroll My Lady?" She nodded. I lead her to my favorite park from when I was kid. It was only a couple blocks from our place and it wasn't in the best condition but it was a special place for me. I spread out the blanket and unpacked the basket. Ally's eyes lit up like the stars shining at night. Her smile was as bright as the sun.

"Austin this was perfect. Thank you." Ally said as we finished eating, we packed up the basket and we looked into each others eyes and I could feel she was thinking the same thing we both made a mad dash for the swings. We were swinging and laughing when clouds started rolling in, unnoticed by us until the raindrops started hitting us on our faces. The rain was refreshing in the hot Miami weather so we got off the swings and danced in the rain. Ally's dress was clinging to her and her hair was stuck to her face but she still looked amazing. To our surprise a very rare cool breeze began to brush against our skin. Ally shivered. I pulled her close to me and I felt my breath hitch in my chest. Her closeness, her body flush against mine. I looked down and saw her eyes sparkling up at me. I couldn't help it anymore I leaned down and kissed her. It was a rush, my heart beat began to race and my whole body warmed with excitement. I had never felt this way before it made my head spin. I released her lips, reluctantly, and looked down at her again to see what she was thinking. Her face was frozen in a look of shock but her checks were warm with pink shading and her eyes sparkled even brighter before. I think she enjoyed it as much as I did. She shivered again. I pulled her back to the picnic basket and and got the blanket back out and wrapped it around her. I put my arm around her and snuggled up close again. Electricity.

"Let's get you dry and warm." I managed as we headed back to my apartment.

**A/N There, hope you liked that, as you can see, the vote ended up with rain winning. Next chapter Ally will meet Austin's parents and most likely Mrs. Garcia (remember Austin's elderly Latina neighbor).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

_Ally's_ POV

My lips were still tingling from his kiss, my head was spinning and my legs felt like Jello. He'd kissed me, a boy had actually kissed me. I had just had my first kiss. I was having trouble believing it really happened. No boy had ever wanted to even talk to me before Austin. Now the most amazing boy to ever walk the earth had actually kissed me. I feel like I'm floating on air, like a dream, but it wasn't. He was a solid being, walking with me his arm around me keeping the blanket securely around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and took in his intoxicating scent.

When we arrived back at his place he opened a back door and took me upstairs. He opened the door to the apartment and gently pulled me inside. I looked around. It was small but everything was brightly colored and family photos covered much of the walls. This place looked loved and lived in, not stark and too clean like my house. I liked it very much. Directly in front of us was the bathroom to the left was the kitchen and living room to the right there were two bedrooms. I stood there taking everything in and Austin went past me into the first bedroom and came back with a pair of boxers and one of his hoodies.

"Here Ally, go change in the bathroom." Austin said as he handed me the clothes. I smiled.

"Thanks." I walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. I looked in the mirror and realized how messy my hair was and how smudged the little bit of make up I had put on was. I normally didn't care how I looked but I had tried to look nice for our date and then the rain and wind happened. I washed my face and tried doing something with my hair. I peeled of my wet clothes and pulled on the dry, warm clothes Austin gave me. They smelled like him and that was the best part. I came back out and Austin had changed out of his wet clothes too and was now in a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue sweat pants. The size of his bicseps was almost intimidating but I can't lie, I like it.

"You can hang those over this wrack to dry," Austin nudged me and gestured to my wet clothes I was holding.

"That would be excellent, thanks." I replied.

"You look cute in my clothes." I looked down at the way too big hoodie that almost went down to my knees and the plaid boxers that barely stuck out underneath. Whatever he saw I didn't understand but I would go with it.

"Austin are you home already?" A voice asked from the doorway. "I thought I heard some shuffling around going on up here." A tall blonde woman smiled at us. Her voice was sweet and loving.

"Hi, mom." Austin greeted her with a smile, a hug and quick kiss on the check. My heart nearly melted. "Mom, this is Ally." She looked at me with huge smile. what would she think about us being alone in the apartment, me wearing her sons clothes...

"You two got caught in the rain. Poor dears, let me warm up some soup for you." She was such a mother, it made me want to cry. I miss mine so much that it hurt a little.

"Mom, we just ate." Austin stopped her.

"Oh right, you were on a picnic." She paused. "You should have something warm anyway."

"I'll make tea." Austin promised her. "You should get back down to the store, you know dad doesn't like to be alone down there." They hugged again.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Moon." I stuck out my hand for her to shake but she wrapped me in arms in a great big hug and I did not want her to let go.

"Oh you dear, sweet, lovely girl, call me Mimi, or Mom. A lot of Austin's friends do." She released me and smiled. "Stay for dinner, won't you? Austin's dad will want to meet you too." I nodded. She left.

"Ally I have something I want to share with you. I was going to wait with this but the rain kind of ruined where I was going to take you on the second part of the date, so I'm changing my plans." He pulled me toward the bedroom. I didn't know what think. He sat me down on one of the two twin beds in the room. I figured one of them was Dallas' from before he went to jail. Austin pulled out his guitar. He strummed a few chords and the rain still coming down steadily made a nice rhythm as it hit against the roof and windows. It was beautiful then he started singing.

**A/N Insert the song Upside Down here (disclaimer, I don't own this song either.) I couldn't get the lyrics to copy and paste correctly and I'm too lazy to retype them. Sorry for interrupting the story.**

"I wrote that for you." Austin smiled and blushed a little. I started crying.

"That was for me? It was so beautiful and the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I took a breath trying to stop the tears." I mean it, that was the most special gift I've ever received." He reached out gently with his large rough hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from my eyes. Before I even knew what I was doing. I leaned in and kissed him. When our lips touched this time, there were even more sparks then the first time. We pulled apart and both touched our fingers to our lips like we could still feel the others still there.

"You, um, that was..." Austin stammered and blushed. Had I just made a boy speechless? I thought that only happened in books.

"Since we are sharing things..." I started. I didn't know how to tell him this without sounding like a total creepy stalker but I was going to give it a try. "I am drawing a picture of you, I mean I'm trying to sketch you. Not for a school project or anything... just... um... for you." I sighed he was looking at me with curiosity. "Never mind. It's terrible because I'm trying to do it from memory and it's not working so forget it." I looked down at my toes. I felt him lift my chin gently.

"Anything you draw is perfect, you are so talented." He paused to read my expression. "But are you sure I'm worthy of drawing?" He smiled.

"As worthy as you think I am of having a song written about me." I smiled back.

_Austin's POV_

"I'd pose for you." I blurted. What, why did I say that.

"You wouldn't mind sitting still for hours?" She looked at me with concern. I usually couldn't sit still long, I have too much energy.

"For you I would do anything." I replied. She laughed and grinned and nodded in agreement. We spent the afternoon talking and laughing, just hanging out. It has been one of the best days of my life. She looked at each family photo and I told her the story behind it. We held hands the whole time and I like how her small hand nearly disappeared into mine. We were sitting on the couch, her head rested against my chest when she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I like your home." She smiled lightly and looked up at me. "It's so comfortable and homey, unlike mine." She then shifted he head back to it's original position and I hugged her a little tighter. I never thought a rich girl would like where I live. Especially with sirens and loud neighbors being heard all the time.

"Who's helping with dinner?" Mom said from the kitchen when she walked in. Ally and I jumped up and both volunteered. We made spaghetti and salads. Since dad opted to stay downstairs at the store until it closed at six, he would have to do the dishes tonight. That was the rule if you didn't help prepare the mean, you did clean up. Ally seemed to love helping out. I knew she didn't do much around her house. They had a housekeeper, that came three times a week and a chef who prepared meals ahead for them. All they had to do was warm them up.

"This is Ally?" DAd asked smiling when he came in. We nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Moon." Ally stuck out her hand for a handshake but dad wrapped her in a hug, just like mom had done.

"Call me Mike." He let her go. "My gosh you are a pretty little thing." She started blushing again. It was so cute. She couldn't find any words to answer with. I think she felt a little uncertain. I laughed a little on the inside. Dinner was great. More talking and laughing and my parents asking Ally questions. She was really getting along with my parents. My parents told her to come by any time she wanted to. I am positive she liked that idea. It had stopped raining so I took Ally outside to teach her how to play basketball.

"Austin I am the worst, most completely unskilled, incapable person in sports." Ally told me with the up most of confidence. "I might hurt someone."

"I have faith in you. I'm right here, I'll teach you. Everything will be fine." I dribbled the ball through my legs and made a three point shot, nothing but net.

"I warned you." She said as I handed her the ball. She gave it a few pathetic bounces and shot the ball with a look of in depth concentration but with poor form and aim, she missed by six feet. "I told you." She laughed.

"Here I'll help." I took the ball and stood behind her. Being this close to her made my heart sing and my nose pleasant, she smells so delicious. I put the ball in her hands and guided her arms in the right position and explained how to shoot with knees bent and power from the core. We shot the ball together and swish, two points. We startled by a sigh of longing. I looked up and saw Mrs. Garcia at her window.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You are just too adorable together." She clasps her hands together over her heart.

"La señora García me gustaría que conocieras a Ally. Mi amiga." I replied.

"Creo que es más que su amiga, ella es su alma gemela, su primera y única." Mrs. Garcia smiled and winked.

"No estoy seguro de eso, pero me gusta la idea. Fue un placer conocerte." Ally replied in perfect Spanish. She understood every word Mrs. Garcia said. I blushed.

"Lo mismo digo. Ella es una buena chica Austin. No te olvides de invitarme a la boda." With that she closed her curtain. I pulled Ally back upstairs so she could change back into her clothes so I could take her home. Plus, I was hoping she wouldn't say anything about the supposed wedding. She didn't. My parents hugged again before we left.

When we got back to Ally's house, I got out and opened the car door for her and walked her to the entrance of her glass beachfront home. I leaned down to kiss her good night when the door flew open and short grey haired man with a face red with anger grabbed Ally by the arm and pulled her to him.

"Dad?" Ally looked surprised to see him and hurt by how angry he looked.

"Ally get in the house now." He fumed. "You are not to see this hoodlum anymore, he's not good enough for you. He's bound for trouble and he'll drag you down with him." He was yelling at Ally like I wasn't right there, listening. "You get out of here now, and don't ever come back!" He said to me his eyes filled with fire. I didn't want trouble but I also wanted to show that I was at least polite, and that his words didn't hurt me. I had heard worse.

"Good night Ally. It was nice to meet you Mr. Dawson." I stuck out my hand for him to shake he just looked at it and got Ally the rest of the way inside. "Good bye sir." I turned and walked back to my car and drove away, worried about Ally, but what was I supposed to do?

**A/N: So, now we have Lester home and being judgmental, which could cause some trouble for Ally. There will be more drama between the social classes at school coming up too. Spring dance, Dez's school video on talent, Trish's plan will come to light (remember she recorded Break Down the Walls without too many people knowing. Kira might have a change of heart too. Oh and since Austin is going to pose for Ally... I thought I put it up to a vote how you want him to pose... **

**A) clothed with the guitar**

**B) shirtless, on the beach (with or without guitar)**

**C) Nude (make it really awkward for Ally, flustered, red and clumsy, get the picture)**

**Please vote, I know I have more readers then reviews, I want everyone who reads to vote! Simply put A B or C in the review box. For Choice B if you think he should have the guitar add a g next to it. Simple one or two letter review. Remember how much I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you all for voting and thank you so much for not picking C, I didn't want to do that one but I have a very dirty minded friend that was came over while I was finishing up the chapter and he insisted that I put it at a choice. I tried not too but he sat right next to me and read over my shoulder. And he's the type of person who would bug you and whine at you till you do something, it's so much less of a pain to just go along with the little things. Not the big shit though, that's a different story. All the comments I got were about how Austin is a gentleman and modest and he shouldn't be naked and how Ally is so innocent and you are all exactly right. Boys just don't understand that sometimes. (He's a 30 year old who acts 16 but he's an awesome friend and a closet Austin and Ally fan and let me tell you he is so excited that in real life Ross and Laura are 18 now, he like totally ships them and talks about how they are going to lay each other soon) You are all so smart and wonderful, I love you all. You are all catching on the moral of the story too, but I figure most of you readers out there are all about not judging people by where they come from, how they dress, how much money they have, what color skin someone has, what religion or lack there of, sexual orientation, etc. Because people are people we are all one species and all deserve to be treated equally. Okay my babbling is done now.**

**Chapter 13:**

_Ally's POV_

"Dad this is completely unfair." I stood firm against my father. My arms crossed, kind of mirrored his stance at the moment, it freaked me out. "You don't even know Austin. He's a nice guy, sweet, kind. He was a perfect gentlemen. Couldn't you see that?"

"He was probably just acting, Ally. He's from the wrong side of the city, he just wants to get you... to... you know. I can't even say it." Dad implied that Austin just wanted me for sex.

"That is not true. Austin doesn't want to have sex, he's a virgin and we've talked about it. He's not ready, he doesn't think he will be for a long time. As for coming from the 'wrong side of town' What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Honey boys you're age lie to get what they want." He paused. I glared at him. "It means that he's not good enough for you. You need someone who's family runs in the same social circle as us."

"What? I don't care about social status, that has never mattered to me, you know that." I was getting more an more upset with him.

"I just can't believe you turned your back on your brother, he's family, you don't leave family out to hang."

"That's ironic coming from you, Dad, you are never home. You leave us here alone, how is that family sticking together?" I asked, I was trying to stay as calm as possible, I didn't want to make the situation worse.

"YOU TURNED IN YOUR OWN BROTHER IN FAVOR OF A STRANGER WHO IS JUST A..."

"Dad. Stop right there, so I'm in trouble for telling the truth and let me guess, you let Elliot off with a warning." I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Yes, boys will be boys." That's it I had it.

"Dad he tried to get an innocent person kicked out of school just because he didn't want them there. Elliot was wrong to do that." I spoke up. "I can not believe what I'm hearing."

"Well, you are grounded for a month, no tv, no going out after school, only to study with Kira and Dez, no internet unless it's for school. I can't believe you turned your own brother in, it's beyond me, family is family. You are not to have any contact with that boy again, especially not face to face outside of school, I understand he is in some of your classes." He took my phone, but I knew he would leave it here because he wouldn't take anything extra with him on a trip. I would find it after he left in the morning.

"Who's going to be here for the follow through?" I asked. "Your bags are already packed for the next trip."

"Elliot." Dad answered dryly.

"Yeah, okay. Dad do you know how often Elliot goes out? How many times a week he doesn't even bother to come home?" Dad had already left the room, he hadn't heard my questions. I felt so lonely at home. I walked upstairs and looked into Elliot's room, he wasn't there. He was probably at a party getting drunk. I walked to my room and flopped on my bed, picked up my sketch pad and begin to draw a sad girl in a lonely white house of glass. My guess is that dad talked to the school already and said he'd pay for some of the damage, the other boys involved had to pay too. I still couldn't believe I was the one in trouble. I had never been in trouble before and this was over doing the right thing. I've never been more confused or betrayed in my life.

_Austin's POV_

I didn't hear from Ally all Sunday, I worried about her. Her father seemed so angry. I was on edge all the way to school this morning. I was glad we had first period together. I waited for her by the door and when I saw her coming I held out my arms for her and she ran up and wrapped her arms so tightly around me. I lifted her up and held her tight. I never wanted to let her go.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday and I didn't answer when you called. Dad took my phone and I didn't find where he hid it till this morning." She sighed almost crying.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're here with me now." I replied. I hope that didn't sound creepy or cheesy but it probably did.

"My dad was being so difficult, more difficult then Elliot." She held back tears. I rubbed her back gently as I set her back on her feet. "I have never been angry before but I was, I still am. I got grounded and my brother got a warning."

"Wait, what?" Trish asked as she came up to us. "Why the hell did you get grounded?"

"For turning in my brother, going against family." Ally replied, nose wrinkled in disgust but it was so darn cute I had keep from laughing.

"So, for telling the truth and keeping an innocent person from being judged and getting a bad reputation." Trish looked as disgusted about it as Ally.

"Where is Elliot?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since you picked up on Saturday. He never came home at all." Ally replied.

"So he's basically getting away with being an ass, sorry Ally." Trish commented.

"Seems so." Ally replied. "But don't worry about my grounding, no one's home to follow through with it. It's just the principle of it that bothers me." I wrapped my arm around her again and we headed to Math and Trish the opposite direction but then I heard her yelling to us.

"Hey Ally do you think you could convince Kira to sit with us at lunch today? I want to run something by her."

"I can try." She smiled at Trish. I was glad that Ally and Trish got along so well and had become so close so fast. It felt right to my best friend like my... whatever Ally is... as much as I do. I listened as Ally talked to Kira about sitting with us at lunch instead of with Elliot and the others. Ally did some talking about her and Dez missing her and wanting her to try one more time to get to the us, the new kids. Kira rolled her eyes but agreed. I wondered what Trish had in mind for Kira. I was hoping it was nothing bad.

"Attention Student's" The principals voice suddenly boomed from the PA system. "There will be a locker search today. Someone has stolen the cash box from the fundraisers and there will be consequences. Now please tune into the morning school news broadcast." The teacher turned on the TV and we watched the anchors give the weather, lunch choices, sports scores and upcoming events. The biggest being the Spring Fling.

**A/N I know this chapter was a little shorter, sorry. The beginning of the chapter was so intense to write I just couldn't write much after that. Anyway, I wonder who took the cash box and why? Keep voting for the Pose you want Austin to do... Keep it to A, B or Bg. thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

_Austin's POV_

During ELA Ally avoided me because Elliot was in that class. She didn't want any drama, she wasn't even sure if Elliot knew she was supposed to be grounded or not. I completely understood, but that didn't mean I didn't sneak any glances at her. How could I help it, she's just so beautiful. She caught me once and smiled and I smiled back. Gosh, her smile made lyrics come to my head so fast.

At lunch, Jace joined our diverse group. He no longer wanted to be associated with Elliot and his crew. Ally was late coming to lunch and I got to talking to Jace, he's a cool guy and I noticed him making googly eyes at Dez, too bad Dez has a thing for Trish. Whoa better not say that out loud. Maybe it would be okay to, Trish won't admit it but she likes Dez, she gets too flustered around him, something not like her. I know her so well. Cassidy was being so quiet, which is very unlike her. She was sitting slumped in her seat. Something was wrong with her. I was about to ask when Kira and Ally came and sat down. I remembered Ally had gotten her to sit with us because Trish asked her too. I still didn't know what was up with that. Ally looked very confused.

"You all are not going to believe this..." Kira started. "The lock box was found in Ally's locker." We all looked shocked, that couldn't be possible. "Don't look worried, the principal knows Ally wouldn't do something like that. We were asked if we knew anyone who take it to get back at Ally and only one person fit that criteria." Kira glared at Cas. "I told the principal how you are jealous of Ally because Austin likes her and I saw you get money from some guy outside this morning. So you must have done it." Wow, Kira still didn't seem to like us much, especially Cas. Even though it seems they are similar in many ways.

"If someone doesn't come forward by tomorrow morning, they are going to cancel the Spring Fling." Ally said giving Kira a look that meant to lay off. "Cassidy, I don't think you did it. I just think it's a shame the security cameras are still down from when those jerks cut the lines during the first crime. Then we would know who took it." Ally sighed.

"So we're getting blamed again?" Trent said, who was back at school for the first time in about a week. "This place is so messed up. I'm out." He sounded angry and hurt. He stood up and walked out and I knew at that moment Trent was no longer my best friend. He was on his way out of school for good and into the same gang that my brother was in that got him in jail. I watched him go. My heart broke just a little.

"I didn't do it." Cassidy piped up. "Honest I didn't." She looked to Ally. "I may be jealous and a little hurt that Austin likes you, but I understand why. Ally you are an amazing person and so pretty. I myself think of you as a friend and like you very much. So, I definitely wouldn't frame you." She paused and looked down at her feet. "But I do need the money so I might have stolen the box, but I didn't."

"Cas, what's up? I know something's wrong." I asked putting my arm over her shoulder.

"I don't want to tell you, it's embarrassing and shameful. You are the last person I want to know, you are so good and perfect, Austin. It would make you hate me and I can't have that. I still have feelings for you, as you know and I couldn't handle not even being your friend anymore." She breathed holding back tears. I had never seen her this way before.

"Cas, it's okay to tell me. You have always been my friend and always will be, nothing you can say will changed that." I assured her. The whole table looked intrigued. Cas looked at Kira with scared eyes.

"No one can find out." She said. "It's too terrible. I don't know if I can trust everyone sitting her." She was still looking at Kira. I saw Kira's eyes soften, so did Ally.

"Kira, give them a chance, you trust Dez and I right?" Ally asked, Kira nodded. "The one you had to worry about just left. He was the dangerous one." Ally smiled at Trish, Cassidy and I. "These three are solid, decent people." Dez agreed.

"I won't say anything. I will admit to being a gossip but if it's too personal, I never repeat it and I don't lie." Kira said. "If you haven't noticed I say things just how they are or how I see them, no filter, so you know I don't lie. I may be ignorant sometimes but I'm being honest." Kira paused. "I should have known that if Ally saw something in you all, I should have as well. So, I'm sorry to all of you for how I treated you." She seemed very sincere and when Dez, Ally and Jace looked at us nodded. We knew it was okay. I heard Cas take a deep breath.

"Well, my dad has been out of work for a month." She paused. Cas's mom had died when she was very young. Cas' dad was the only one bringing money and it wasn't much to begin with. He worked as a union roofer and when a company didn't need him he didn't work. "We needed money to pay rent so I..." Her tears begin to fall again. "I know I'm not exactly innocent... but... The guy Kira saw give me money, he was paying for..." She didn't have to finish. We all understood. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You don't find me completely repulsive?"

"No, never." I assured her. "This just means you are twice as tough as I thought you were."

"You should have told us about your dad, right away." Trish was holding her hand. "We would have come up with something"

"Cas, I know that you don't believe me, but you are better then that." Kira gave her a small smile. The peace was officially made.

"Thanks." Cassidy gave us all a genuine smile. "I'm going to confess to stealing the lock box and taking the money and then putting it in Ally's locker." She stood up. "Everyone will believe it and I don't want the Spring Fling to be ruined for everyone else. I wasn't going to go anyway. Maybe if I tell them about my dad not working, they will be easy on me."

"You don't have to do that." We all protested.

"Yes, I do. They want someone to blame and I'm an easy target. You know you can't change my mind once I've decided something." She said as she confidently walked out the door. I think she felt like she needed punishment for the indiscretions with the male buyers. She didn't, but it was really impossible to change that girls mind. We were all silent for about five minutes just sort of playing with our food, we weren't hungry anymore. I notice Trish getting uneasy and she was watching the clock.

"I know this is an inconvenient time to bring this up but there is a reason I asked Ally to get you to sit with us today Kira." Trish blurted. We had all forgotten about that. "I would like you to listen to this." She handed Kira earphones and she pressed play on an mp3 player. Kira started nodding her head and smiling. When the song was over she was grinning and looked very excited.

"Who is that?" Kira asked.

"Austin." Trish answered and my mouth dropped. "I recorded him last week when he was playing above the Sonic Boom while we were working on Dez's project. I am going to be his manager and I was wondering if you could get your dad to listen to it. I mean he might want to sign the next big thing."

"I will have him listen as soon as he gets back from LA." Kira giggled. "I seriously misjudged you all. Again, I am so sorry. Trish, managing Austin will be easy, with that talent and his looks..." She looked at me. "Did you write that song?" I nodded still in disbelief as to what was going on.

"He has a bunch of songs, he even wrote one for Ally and played it for her over the weekend." Trish winked. "I talked to the principal myself this morning, I got him to agree to let you play four songs at the Spring Fling."

"What? I can't do that. I've only ever played in front of family and friends... This would be the whole Sophomore class at a school I'm still new too..."

"You can do it, you can do anything." Ally was grinning from ear to ear. My heart felt like it was going to beat our of my chest. Her encouragement was the thing I needed. I agreed.

"Dez, would you film it? So, we can post it online and get his adorable face and incredible talent on the internet." Trish looked to Dez who nodded.

"I'll be the crew, like sound, lights, roadie and stuff." Jace offered. We all nodded. Ally looked lost for a moment.

"I could make the posters." She put in.

"Better then that Ally, you are the inspiration." I grabbed her hand.

"The posters would be great." Trish rolled her eyes and put Ally on art and graphics detail.

"We should look into finding a job for Cassidy's dad and maybe one for Cassidy too." Ally said.

"Jobs are so scarce these days though. But I know where Cassidy can work." I smiled, I had the best idea. "She could work at Melody Dinner, she's got a great voice. They are hiring."

"As for Team Austin, she could be you're back up singer and dancer, she's pretty incredible." Trish added. "Oh, you meant a paying job, she could do that too." We had a plan and I was apparently I was starting a music career.

"Team Austin?" I questioned her. She nodded.

**A/N I bet you all didn't see that coming, wait till you find out who really put the lock box in Ally's locker and what they used the money for. How will everyone react to Austin performing at the Spring Fling, will the rich kids finally accept the West Side kids? And as for the Vote, A won. So Ally will be sketching Austin soon. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers, you are all the best most amazing people ever. Your support means so much to me. Sending each and every one of you a great big hug, and I give really good hugs. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

_Ally's POV_

The sunlight was dancing off of Austin like he was some kind of angel that fell to earth. His tan skin was glowing and his perfect blond hair shone like a halo. I was trying to sketch him but I kept just staring at him because he literally takes my breath away. At this moment his check bones were making my mouth salivate in a very unattractive way. Luckily I had posed him so he was looking off in the distance at not directly at me and I had to give him props he hadn't moved for the last hour. Because his face was distracting me I focused on drawing his shirt, which didn't take to long because it was a simple plain white t-shirt. So I moved back to his face and concentrated really hard on his eyes. I could get lost forever in his big beautiful brown puppy dog eyes. There would be so many girls jealous of his long eyelashes.

"Ally, would you go to the Spring Fling with me?" Austin asked quickly and out of the blue. He looked nervous and it was so cute. I couldn't believe that I, dorky, Ally Dawson, could make a boy, especially one like Austin nervous. I felt my face blush, yet again. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back.

We were out on the patio with the sliding glass door open to let the ocean breeze into the house and it had been quiet until Elliot and Brooke came in. I heard my name and stopped abruptly to listen.

"You know your sister was totally wrong to turn you in like that." Brooke said.

"Yeah, well, she's Ally, she always does the goody-goody thing." Elliot responded honestly. I couldn't argue, it was true, I am a goody-goody but I am proud of it. I figured this is where the conversation about me would end so I picked my pencil back up and looked at Austin to resume his position. He'd moved slightly when we heard them come in.

"It's so bad that the principal even knows she's a goody-goody. I mean my plan would have worked if she just had done something bad once in her life." Brooke sounded very accusing. My hand paused mid air. I kept listening.

"What the hell are you talking about Brooke?" Elliot asked.

"I took the lock box, emptied it and put in Ally's locker, to get back at her for you." Brooke replied. I dropped my pencil I saw Austin's jaw twitch and hand clench.

"Well, thanks for having my back but don't mess with my sister." Elliot said. "You know I'd have her back over anyone else's any day."

"So you approve of her stupid ass, hood boyfriend now?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"No. I still don't like the idea of her dating a gang member." I stood up I couldn't take this anymore.

"Elliot, you do know we are right out here, right?" I asked feeling a bit floored.

"No, oh." He looked down at his shoes.

"Elliot, I keep telling you Austin's not like that. You keep saying you trust me, believe in me, you should feel the same way about the company I choose to keep." I turned to Brooke. "You are such a bitch." I never swear but in this case it was necessary. "Cassidy took the blame for it, you know."

"So she's just a slut form the West Side. She still likes your boyfriend too." Brooke defended.

"She has a past, yes, but she's not a slut and she's a better person then you'll ever be." I turned to go back outside but almost ran into Austin and his tall, muscular body. There goes those little sparks all over my body again.

"You have no idea what that girl has been through in her life. She has been my friend for as long as I can remember. Is she the nicest person, no, is she pure, no. But she is a damn good friend." Austin said.

"What bothers me is that you took the money out and now Cassidy has to pay it back and her family clearly doesn't have the means to do so. On top of that she's been suspended for a week and can not attend the Spring Fling. I wouldn't expect you to turn yourself in, especially since Cassidy already confessed, they wouldn't believe you. You come from one of the wealthiest family's in all of Miami, you should give her the money so she can return it." Brooke looked at me with disgust.

"I can't believe Ally Dawson is taking up for the trashy kids." Brooke glared at me and looked at Austin. "It shouldn't matter how cute they are Ally. You should stick to your own kind."

"I don't want to be like you, a social latter climbing, status seeker." I pulled Austin back out onto the patio and we back to working on the sketch and now his jaw line was even stronger due to his being slightly annoyed and angry. I had to listen in still. I wanted to hear my brothers reaction.

"She's right about you giving the money to Cassidy to pay back. But other then that, good job getting one of those West Side kids on the principal's list. " Elliiot could be such a jerk.

"I can't, I spent it." Brooke replied. It sounded like she was smiling.

"On what?" My brother said, sounding intrigued. Even though I wasn't looking I could tell their friends with benefits, benefits were kicking in.

"On something to take the edge off." What did she mean by that?

"Where did you get that?" Elliot sounded excited now. "From that friend of Austin's, Trent."

"You want to now?" Brooked asked and I didn't hear anything more. Austin looked at me with a worried expression.

"Ally, you do know what Trent sells right?" He asked. I nodded and realization kicked in. My brother and Brooke were doing Coke lines in our home. I started to hyper ventilate. Austin rushed to my side and rubbed my back up and down.

"I don't know why anyone thinks our sides of town are that different, obviously there are crimes, drugs and sex going on in both places, the real difference is on this side we can afford to cover it up." I sighed shakily holding tears back. "I don't mind him drinking beer and getting drunk every once and a while but Cocaine. I can't... He's..." I rested my head on Austin's shoulder. He started singing to me softly and it made me feel better. "Okay, let's get back to work." I said holding up my sketch pad. He went back to his pose and I finished off his nose and checks. His hair. Then I went to add detail to the arms and chest. This was hard work, not that I minded getting to look as his well defined arms and chest through the white t-shirt. That was easy, it was remembering to draw.

"You know, you should have just had him take his shirt off, it would be easier then trying to burn a whole through his shirt." Kira had let herself in and scared the jeepers out of me. "Dude do you know you look like a freakin' angel in Ally's drawing."

"Hi Kira, what's up?" My face burning red, so was Austin's. I wanted to change the subject.

"I have some news about Austin and my dad." She said. "I couldn't wait till he go home so I video chatted with him and played Austin's song."

"And..?" Austin and I asked in unison, with same amount of nervousness and excitement.

"He loved it, but he doesn't want to meet you yet. Not until Dez and Trish get the video up online and he sees the response. He also wants you to get more stage experience first. Which I've told Trish and I think she's trying to get you more gigs already." Austin looked shocked but happy.

"Thanks Kira." He got up and hugged her. His golden hair still shining like a halo. If both Kira and I thought he looked like an Angel this gave me an idea for the sketch. Kira was right about something. He would need to take his shirt off, I didn't know if I could handle that, I mean to draw it and not feel so frustrated but in a good way.

"Hey Ally, I have to go, I said I would be home to help out in the store and for dinner." Austin came over to me and kissed me gently and I let out a giggle. I couldn't help it. I did not want to be one of those girls but he just made me feel so light headed. He left and my breathing returned to normal.

"Ally, I told you on his first day, that you wanted to fuck him, would you please do it already so all that tension goes away." Kira teased. My face burning even deeper red now. I hid my face in embarrassment.

"I do not." Was all I could muster.

**A/N So it was Brooke. Elliot is blind to the fact that he's like what he perceives the West Side kids to be like. when will he figure it out? If I could draw I would put a sketch of Austin/Ross in here, but since I can't even draw a simple circle without it being lop sided that isn't a possibility. Looking for suggestions to what songs Austin should sing at the Spring Fling, he's getting to do four songs. I don't want to use Upside Down since it's the first one he wrote for Ally. I'm thinking Break Down the Walls, since that one has been established already, Who You Are, Don't Look Down, and Can You Feel It. But if you have a better idea please feel free to let me know. Maybe I should put a ballad in there too so the girls can swoon. Steal Your Heart is a good option too... see why I'm having trouble to many good songs to choose from. There are a couple I'm planning on using as songs Austin writes during the story for certain people. Like I'm thinking Superhero as a friendship song for Cassidy and all she has been through. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

_Austin's POV_

I was getting excited for the Spring Fling, I know that's usually what a girl says but it would be Ally and mine second official date. The hanging out is cool and fun but this was a date and the idea excited me. The only complication was I had to find to a suit. The last time I wore mine was two years ago at court when Dallas was being sentenced and it didn't fit anymore. I could wear Dallas's suit, it would probably fit. I wasn't sure if I wanted too, he's my brother and I love him but I don't like him and I don't really want to wear something of his. But I'm desperate. I was sitting on my bed staring at the closet debating with myself when Trish and my mom walked in.

"See, I knew he was still sitting there thinking." Trish said to my mom.

"You'd think he'd tell us why he's focused so much on the closet." Mom chimed in with the teasing.

"We are the people who know him best."

"Okay, alright, you want me to talk." I through my hands up in surrender. Sometimes I just needed quiet but the two of them didn't fully understand that. But it was okay, I loved them anyway.

"Well I was debating if I should get Dallas' suit out of the closet to see if his fits me." They looked at me confused. "For the spring fling."

"What if I told you, Kira and I did some negotiating and got you a wardrobe budget from Mr. Starr, making him think it was his idea?" Trish grinned. Now I looked confused. I didn't even have a record deal. How did this make sense. Trish must have known I was still confused because she then explained. "Since he agreed that you had talent and potential he is putting himself behind you and to ensure everything is perfect and his reputation for only signing the best stays in tact, he gave us a budget for everything. Lighting, sound, band, dancers, clothes, everything."

"And you made him think it was his idea?" She just nodded. Trish was an awesome friend and now a great manager. I just hugged her so tightly. Mom hugged us too.

"You're father and I wish we could sign up to be chaperons so we could see your performance. But as you know we can't afford to close the store." She was crying a little. I think of pride, but I'm not sure.

"It's okay mom, I'd be too nervous with you. I wouldn't want to mess up in front of you." I smiled, she laughed a little.

"Come on, Cas and I are going to take you shopping." Trish pulled me to my feet and I groaned. I didn't want to go shopping. I don't like shopping.

"Can't you guys just pick stuff out for me?" I whined, trying the puppy dog eyes on her.

"No, you have to come." She shook her head and lead me to my car where Cas was waiting.

"Hey, it's a Wednesday evening, did you two finish your homework?" I asked. They both shook their heads no. I folded my arms. "Then we aren't going anywhere until you do." I smiled.

"Nice try Pretty Boy." Trish laughed.

"You know you're the only one who cares about their school work in this group." Cas pointed out.

"It was worth a shot." I got in the car in surrender "Don't call me that again." I said to Trish.

"Why not?" She questioned. "You are a pretty boy." Her smirk playful.

"Oh, so you want to start that again? Shorty." Trish glared at me then started laughing.

"I swear, you two are brother and sister sometimes." Cas rolled her eyes and laughed at us.

"We are, can't you see the family resemblance?" Trish joked. "He's my little brother."

"Don't go there, I'm only younger then you by two weeks and besides, who has their licence?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Cas laughed even harder.

"Cas, how about we stop my Melody Dinner on the way, you can sing for the manager, maybe he'll hire you. They are looking for a new waitress." Trish looked back to Cas and she stopped laughing and smiled. She nodded excitedly. Brooke had given Cas the money this morning to pay back and Cas' mood had lightened back up. So Brooke had had a decent moment but it didn't last long. She proceeded to tell the whole school that while I was at Ally's house yesterday that Ally and I had sex on the patio where anyone could see us. This wasn't going to be good for Ally, luckily she ignored most of the talk today but I wasn't sure how long that would last. I am sure there were going to be some assholes who would try to talk to her now that they thought she put out. It wasn't fair. Brooke really didn't understand that she was hurting people, I think she just thinks she was telling a story to be saying something, anything, like there has to be some kind talk going around school. She doesn't see the consequences.

We sang along to the radio the whole ride to the mall. We walked Cas to Melody and waited outside for ten minutes when she came back out squealing with delight.

"I start Friday." She grinned. We hugged her. Then we went off to do my least favorite thing, shopping and trying on clothes.

"Austin, try this on." Cassidy handed me a silver leather jacket. It was really cool but it didn't seem to fit in with whole idea of me needing a suit.

"Um, this is a cool jacket but we just came for a suit." I reminded her.

"No, we are getting you a suit but we are also getting you an stage outfit." Trish announced.

"A What?" I asked but no one answered me as they shoved toward a changing room with the jacket, a shirt and pants. I was left standing in the small room mouth poised to say something and realized there wasn't anything I could do. I took off my comfortable jeans and t-shirt and slid on the pants, they were like plastic or vinyl or something, totally not me and so uncomfortable. I pulled on the shirt. It was like mesh and see through, I didn't understand it or like it. I put the jacket on next and walked out. Trish burst out laughing and so did Cas but Cas kept staring at me.

"Okay, that's not right at all." Trish waved me back into the changing room. She was practically laughing from crying so much. "Dude, you looked like a male stripper at a gay club." I looked in the mirror, I did look a bit... well... what's the right word... flamboyant. It looked like something Elton John would wear if he were my age now. Suddenly more clothes were tossed over the door to me.

"Thanks." I called out sarcastically. This time I pulled on pair of jeans, those really tight ones, whatever they are called, black and a blue v-neck t-shrit with black stripes. This was better but I still wasn't sure. I stepped out again and the girls clapped.

"That looks good and your ass, damn boy, those pants fit nicely." Cassidy winked at me. I wasn't sure if she was teasing or flirting with me again. It was hard to tell. The last things I tried on was a black blazer with a red t-shirt, same stupid tight jeans.

"I like both, we should let your mom be the final vote." Trish said. The gathered up the items we were going to purchase once I changed. They headed over to pay for them while I hung back and took a few deep breaths. Did I mention I hate shopping.

"Alright, handsome, let's go get you a suit." They each took on of my arms and guided me to the next store. Unfortunately it was a store that at the moment was filled with moms getting things for their sons or daughters for upcoming formal occasions. Trish and Cas started pulling out different suits for me to try on and shirts and ties. This was going to be a nightmare. They shoved me in yet another little changing room and I tried on a couple suits. They put their thumbs down and shooed me back in. When I came out the fourth time a small crowd was standing there watching me.

"Do you know what color Ally's dress is going to be?" Trish asked. I shook my head no. "Boys." She rolled her eyes. Some of the audience laughed.

"Young man, I was wondering, since you look so good in our suits, you would like to participate as a model in a Prom fashion show here at the mall?" A woman who was in her forties with blond hair and a silver name tag that read Jennifer.

"No, thank you. It's not really my thing." I said politely.

"Darn." I heard one of the other woman say.

"Why are they all watching me?" I asked Jennifer, she looked nice and trustworthy enough.

"Well, you're like a real life Ken Doll." She patted my arm and gave me a sympathetic smile. I looked to Cas and Trish they had burst out laughing again.

"Austin can sing, play several instruments, dance, write his own songs." Trish started talking me up. "He's about to sign a big record deal with Starr Records. As his manager, I will talk to my client about reconsidering the fashion show." She started talking to Jennifer. My mouth just dropped. "Oh Red." Trish said as she looked at her phone. "Ally's dress is going to be red." I can't believe she'd actually texted Ally and asked her. "Try that black suit with silver trim with the silvery grey shirt and red tie." I did as I was told and came back out and heard several gasps.

"That's it that's the suit." Cas smiled. Some of the women clapped. That was so incredibly weird. I wasn't sure I liked that kind of attention.

"You know you're going to have to gets used to people watching you and cougars drooling over you. You are going to be famous." Trish grabbed my arm and hauled me to the register where Jennifer took care of us. I didn't know what to say anymore. I just stood there dumbfounded and slightly annoyed because of the shopping.

**A/N You'll get Ally's Wednesday evening next. She is going to deal with her dad and brother. Then the Spring Fling, still taking suggestions for the songs. Then maybe another sketching session, this time with Austin shirtless, I said I had a plan for that now, since the vote was close I was going to do both. Don't know what I'm going to do with Fashion show thing, that kind of came out of nowhere, actually this whole chapter did, I wanted to do something else but this came out. Writer's Problem. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

_Ally's POV_

When I came home from school my dad was there again. I hadn't seen him or talked to him since Saturday night when I got grounded. He had his arms crossed sitting on the couch with an incredibly angry look on his face.

"Ally hand over your phone, now." Dad held out his hand toward me. I just looked at it with disbelief. "I know you have it, it's not where I hid it. That's another thing, you went through my room." I folded my arms.

"Dad, I am standing my ground on this one, yes I turned my brother in. That was hard for me to do. He tried to get an innocent person in trouble, that's wrong dad. Elliot does a lot of bad things and you let him get away with them. I don't understand why when I do the right thing, I get in trouble." I stayed calm and waited for an answer.

"That awful boy has changed you. You are dropping everything to defend him, you probably dropped your panties for him too didn't you?" He yelled. My mouth dropped open and I wanted to cry.

"Dad, no, I haven't. I'm not ready for sex yet, neither is Austin. He's not awful, he's sweet." I put as much honesty and sincerity into my words and onto my face as I could. "What do you think Austin is like? You can't base it on where he lives, how much money his family has or how he dresses. Those are superficial things." My dad looked at me a long moment and began to answer.

"I think he likes to drink, drive too fast, probably smokes and does or sells drugs, disrespectful, rude, sex driven..." He began.

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Because of his neighborhood." Dad replied and I smiled.

"I told you, you can't use that to make your opinion. It would be like saying I am like Kira because we have money and status and aren't you glad that I'm not like Kira?" I pointed out. He nodded. "Not everyone is who they appear to be on the outside. Austin looks like a poor, tough kid from a dangerous street, which yes okay he is, but he's also a sweet, sensitive, talented musician with grades as high as mine. He cares about school, gets lost in books as easily as I do. He has impeccable manners and never disrespects anyone."

"You know I've never heard you talk this much, he must be as good as you say. You'd wouldn't be talking so much if he wasn't. Maybe he's giving you a bit a confidence too." Dad began. "I'm sorry Ally, I never should have gotten mad. You are a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. I know I can trust you about the company you keep." He looked like he wanted to give me a hug, but it had been so long since our last one he didn't know what to do I wrapped my arms around my dad in a hug for the first time in years.

"You know, Ally, I owe you and Austin an apology too." Elliot said from the door, I hadn't heard him come in. "Dad, the kind of guy you thought Austin was, is really me. I'm a mess. I need help." He began to cry, my brother, crying. Elliot rushed over to join our hug. Maybe dad would stay home more now. Elliot admitted to needing guidance and a positive influence. I wasn't sure if Dad could give that but it looked like he was going to try.

"Why don't you have Austin over for dinner tomorrow night?" Dad suggested. "I want to meet him properly."

"Not tomorrow night or Friday night, he has to work at the Mattress shop. Maybe Saturday before the Spring Fling." Dad nodded.

"Ally, we need to talk." Elliot said as his voice was going back to normal. "You know there is a rumor about you going around school, right?" I nodded.

"I've decided, I don't care what other people say or think about me. The only peoples opinions that matter are those of the ones I'm closet too." I had had a mini break down when I heard what Brooke was spreading about me and Austin.

"Well, be prepared to get hit on a lot more, since now the entire male population of Marino High thinks you put out." Between Jace, Dez and I we will try to set the record straight with any guys who look at you with interest." Elliot was being a protective older brother again.

"You know, I don't think that's going to be a problem." I laughed. "Austin announced to half the cafeteria today that he was a virgin so I am hopeful that a few gossipers heard that and will start spreading the word."

"What, Austin's a virgin?" Elliot asked shocked, dad looked like he was in disbelief too. "but he's a guy, a sixteen year old guy, a good looking guy with girls all over him?"

"I told you he's a good guy, he's not a male slut like some people." I teased Elliot a little. He pouted and then laughed.

"If only we could get everyone to see that." Elliot added surprising me. "Half the Marino kids still think the West Side kids have the plague or something. They are not happy seeing you two so close."

"It will do them some good to see us as friends."

"Friends? Ally that guy is in love with you." Elliot announced.

"What, we've only known each other a little over two weeks?" My voice squeaked and my palms got sweaty, to be honest I think I loved Austin already too but wasn't sure about his feelings, I figured I would scare him off if I told him just how strong my feelings were already, it really is very early in our relationship.

"He's loved you since day one. I think that's why I came down on him so hard, he was giving my little sister the look of love and I just wanted to protect you." Elliot grabbed my arm and pulled me in next to him again.

"Elliot, I'm sixteen. I can handle things myself, not that I don't appreciate you looking out for me, I love that, it's just you need to believe in how strong I really am." I began to cry. Elliot and I were having a huge break through.

"I know." He sighed resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Good, now that I know you trust me, I have a suggestion to help you with all your issues."

"What's that?"

"Make new friends." I smiled at him. He nodded with sadness but agreed that was probably the best thing he could do.

**A/N: Lester and Elliot came around, now the rest of Marino High has to get on board. Spring Fling coming up next, what songs do you want Austin to perform, still taking suggestions. Hopefully Austin's performance will convince people he's not so bad, at least the female students anyway... (it might take the guys longer) I might cause some Drama with Dallas, I am thinking he might come home from jail and stir things up again. Just when thought the drama would be over... I'm sorry. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

_Austin's POV_

I was putting on my suit to go over to Ally's for dinner before the dance. I laughed a little when I thought about Trish trying to convince me to do that fashion show at the mall. She finally gave in to my not wanted to do it and gave up. Thankfully. Trish had taken my "performance clothes" to the school already, she had managed to secure me a "dressing room" at school. Turns out it's the janitor's closet that is across the hall from the Gym. This is the first job Trish has ever taken seriously and so far, she's a damn good manager. I had entrusted my guitar with Jace, he was already at school, getting the stage, sound and lights ready. Dez was going to be filming the show tonight, so not only did I have to be nervous about my first real performance but the camera too. To top it all off I was super nervous for dinner at Ally's. She told me her brother and father were okay with me now, I kind of got the feeling that Elliot was, he had sat with us in lunch the last two days. I still wasn't sure about her father.

I tied my tie and straightened it, then I put on the suit jacket and grabbed my wallet and keys. I took a deep breath and headed out of my bedroom. I was abruptly blinded by the flash of a camera. I froze in my tracks seeing spots.

"Mom, I can't see anything now." I joked.

"Well, I wanted to get a picture of my handsome son all dressed up in his new suit." She lowered the camera and examined it. "Baby, that's a really sharp suit. I like the silver piping." She then touched my hair to try and smooth it out.

"MOM, I just got it right." I covered my head with my arms. She laughed.

"May I take another picture, one you are prepared for?" I nodded. I stood and smiled, she snapped another picture. "I gave Trish instructions to get a lot of pictures of you and Ally together." I nodded. I pulled the corsage out of the fridge and we both headed for the door. I followed mom downstairs and went back to work in the store and I got in my car. A whole new wave of nerves coming over me.

I made sure to follow all the traffic laws and not get lost in my own thoughts. I needed to make it to Ally's in one piece. I wanted there to be no record of me being a reckless driver, which I'm not, I might be just paranoid about what Mr. Dawson will think of me. I pulled into Ally's driveway and took a deep breath. I walked up the door and because Ally lives in a glass mansion I could see in. Mr. Dawson was pacing and Elliot was sitting on the couch playing a video game. I rang the doorbell and Mr. Dawson came to the door.

"Hello, Austin, I'm Ally's dad, Lester." He stuck out his hand first this time. "It's nice to meet you." I see what he's doing, he is trying to re-do our first meeting. I smiled and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all my mine, Sir." I bowed slightly. Yes, I know I'm an idiot. But Mr. Dawson smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. The chef is making a wonderful Grilled Chicken Cesar salad, steamed broccoli with cheese sauce and rice." Mr. Dawson expressed with a smile. It did smell absolutely delicious.

"Hi Austin." Ally said from behind me. I turned. My mind went blank and I felt my jaw drop. Ally looked so beautiful in her dress. The color red looked amazing against her skin tone and her hair curled and pulled back loosely and just subtle make-up. I shook my head and pulled myself together.

"Hello Ally. You look stunning." I opened the corsage box and slid the red rose piece onto her wrist.

"Thank you." She blushed and smelled the rose. "It's beautiful and might I add, so are you, I mean, you look handsome in a suit." She smiled.

"Dinner is served." Said a voice from a distance. It sounded like it was miles away and echoing. Ally and I were just standing there staring into each other's eyes lost in the moment. I felt a nudge at my shoulder. I turned and was pulled out of my trance. It was Elliot grinning like a maniac.

"Hello, dinner, you two." He laughed. Ally and I looked to our feet while turned another shade of red. I held my arm out for her and she linked hers with mine. We walked to the dinning room and I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it under for her.

"Thank you Austin." Ally grinned as I sat down next to her.

"You are extremely polite, young man, coming from where you do, where did you learn it?"

"From my mother and grandmother, Sir. They were both debutantes." I winced because I knew what question was coming next.

"Debutantes, but you're, um, not..." Mr. Dawson was looking for the right words, trying not to sound condescending or rude.

"Well, the economic downfall in the 80s took my grandmother's riches and my mother met and married my father in college and he came from nothing. So, they started the mattress store. My mother says that it doesn't matter how much money you have, manners should always be utilized and not wasted."

"Smart woman." Mr. Dawson said. "I wish my son had as good as manners as you have." He glanced over at Elliot who put his head down. "But I guess it's my fault for not being around enough and frankly I was never taught manners, myself." I didn't know what to say.

"Dad, you're doing better in only a couple of days, you'll get there." Ally said encouragingly. "You too, Elliot." She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. The rest of dinner I got to know Elliot and Mr. Dawson and they got to know me. I had been worried for no reason, it turned out to be a great dinner. However, my stomach began to do flips when Ally and I headed out to the car, where I opened her door and closed it for her. I was getting nervous and anxious about performing. I wasn't sure I could do it. I started the car and Ally grabbed my hand and squeezed it, like she knew what I was thinking. I felt a little better with her touch. We smiled at each other and I began to drive toward school.

**A/N Sorry that was short, I was going to put the dance in this chapter too, but I was having a problem. I can't figure out who's point of view to put it in. I feel like I might have to break the First Person POV's and do Third Person observations and I was wondering if that would be okay with all of you. (Final song choices for Austin's Performance, Break Down the Walls, Steal Your Heart, Who U R, What We're About)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I tried two more times to have this be in First Person, but it still didn't come out right. So, I'm breaking that pattern and writing in Third person. Most people seemed okay with that when they reviewed. Anyway, here's the Spring Fling.**

**Chapter 19**

_Observers POV_

The beautiful brunette and the handsome blond walked into the amazing decorated gym arm and arm with smiles on their faces, staring at each other like they'd been in love for years. As the two of them looked at the turquoise and yellow streamers and shining silver stars and twinkling white lights that covered the ordinary gym walls making the usually smelly and dreary room look a grand ballroom, everyone else looked at them with curiosity, resent, hatred and a plethora of other unpleasant scowls. Most of the student body didn't like the fact that those two had gotten together, they were just so opposite from each other, in a social way. Many girls were jealous because they had wanted to get the new bad boy for themselves to make their father's angry. What they didn't know it that Austin is perhaps the sweetest, most genuine, good boy on the planet. Many guys were jealous because Ally, maybe a bit of nerd, but she's hot and one of the wealthiest girls in school, they wanted her for themselves. They guys especially didn't like a new guy coming in and winning their princess. Little did they know that Ally didn't give a thought or care to social standing.

When the couple realized all eyes where on them he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If they are staring at us, we should give them something to watch." She nodded and he lead her out into the middle of the floor and spun her around and then pulled her back and held her tight as he glided her across the floor. Ally didn't know the first thing about ballroom dancing but Austin did and he took the lead and managed to show her what to do without any words. She may be clumsy and not a very good dancer but with Austin being such a strong partner, any mistake she made he covered it brilliantly. They were smiling at each other again and many students began to stare with their mouths hanging open at the sight. The couldn't believe a kid form the West side could waltz. When the song ended and Austin finished with dip and they bowed to each other, even the DJ clapped.

"Well, I guess you are becoming Prince Charming." Ally stretched up to whisper in his ear, but she still couldn't reach even though she was in heels, he was so tall.

"As long as you are my Princess, I don't mind." He kissed her check and they danced to a few more songs. Then he had to go and change for his performance. Trish, Kira and Ally had decided to stand front row center and act like total fan girls to help the other students get excited. If Cassidy could be here, she would too. The three of them marched right up and stood in front of the stage where the DJ booth was set up off to the left. Dez stood behind them with his camera at the ready. Jace adjusted the sound once more and then set up the lighting. The DJ stopped the music and introduced Austin.

"I have the job of introducing the live music of the night. From what I understand by these amazing posters, he's a talented guy." The DJ said and the crowd had an interesting mixture of reactions of gasps, boos and whistles. Ally blushed as he showed one of the posters. She had designed them and hung them all over school. "Marino High's own Austin Moon." The three girls in front cheered and squealed as loud as they could as Jace started the music. Austin took a deep breath and let his nerves relax, he was still shaking a little and his stomach was filled with butterflies but when he took the stage, no one could tell. All they saw was confident young man standing before them. Break Down the Walls was first, a mid tempo song all about getting out of your comfort zone. The singer hoping the words would inspire the students at the school to be more accepting. His voice strong and glorious, his moves smooth and on point. By the middle of the song half the crowd was clapping along and had moved closer to the stage. Second song started, Who U R, another song inspiring people to be there own person and care what others think. This time the blonde singers dance moves were faster and more rugged, as the beat of the song required. The crowd began to dance along and when this song finished most of the crowd erupted in encouraging cheers. Austin smiled and introduced the next song as Steal Your Heart. This song was one of his personal favorites he had written. He loved this song. He even jumped down into the crowd and danced with several girls. They began to squeal and grab at him. Every time he saw Ally out of the corner of his eye, he'd smile and wink. He finished the song on stage and went right into What We're About, a anthemic song about going after what you want. This song Austin took the time with the sound boards and computer to build the song piece by piece so everyone could see how he put the song together alone. Once he got it going the whole place just about blew through the roof. When this song finished. The principal took the stage.

"Austin, that was incredible. Thank you." The principal began. "How do you feel?"

"Sir, I have no words. That was the best time of my life. I never performed in front of anyone before tonight." They shook hands. The principal left the stage and Austin thanked the crowd as he turned to get off stage he heard the strangest, yet most satisfying sound he could have imagined.

"Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin..." The whole sophomore class was chanting his name wanting more of him. He stood there dumbfounded.

"Hey, kid, how about another song?" The DJ asked. "I bet in just a little while, I'll be playing your songs. Come on, who wants to hear more from Austin Moon?" The kids cheered so loud Austin was taken back he wanted to cry, he was so happy. He looked at Ally she was crying, her smile was big and bright. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool.

"Thanks everyone for making my debut performance so great. I feel so... I don't even know the word. Being new to this school hasn't been easy but right now I really feel like I belong, so thank you. This song is for all those couples out there." Austin began to strum some beautiful chords on the acoustic. His voice was sweet and light, the song , I Think About You. As he hit the high notes the girls all swooned and surged forward. Austin didn't notice, he was too busy looking into a certain pair of brown eyes. When he finished the last notes the screaming brought him back to reality. He smiled to the audience and waved and ran off stage and hugged Ally. He picked her up and swung her around.

"You were so amazing, Austin." Ally's smile could light up the world but also make Austin's heart melt into a puddle. The other students let out a round of "Awwaahhs" at the couple.

"I can't believe I did that, up on stage, I don't think I could have done if I had never met you." He gave her a quick kiss and smile and ran to change back into his suit before she had a chance to reply. The DJ started the music again and everyone began dancing and having a good time. When Austin returned he got cheers and claps once again. The rest of the night, the two spent talking to everyone. Ally didn't even get jealous when a few girls started flirting with Austin. He just wrapped his arm around her and held her tight as he responded politely. He didn't flirt back, much to the disappointment of the girls. Then they would glare at her. She rolled her eyes and they laughed. The night was amazing.

"Ally." Austin said as he walked her to her door. He had been dying to tell her something since the day they met, three weeks ago. He hadn't because he was sure she would freak out and think he was crazy but after tonight, being with her, he felt like anything was possible. Ally looked at the handsome boy with big brown eyes he was shifting his weight back and forth like he was nervous. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What is it Austin?" Her voice sounding concerned.

"I love you." He blurted out. His eyes closed not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face. Ally's eyes lit up and she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I love you too."

**A/N Okay, not sure if I should end here or add more. Like the Monday reaction at school, getting Jimmy's reaction, etc. I had an idea to bring Dallas home from jail and cause some problems. Let me know if you want more. Thanks loves, you are the best.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I realized I had a lot more to write, don't what my last Author's Note was about, please forget you read it. LOL! I've been really tired lately... see it's not only students that are tired this time of year, teachers want summer vacation just as much or more then you do. **

**Chapter 20**

_Ally's POV_

It was Sunday afternoon and Austin was on his way, we were going to hang out on the beach, which is easy for me, I just walk off the back patio. The sun was scorching as usual, it's Miami, after all. I loved it, the warm weather, I get cold much to easily. I pulled on my bathing suit and cover up so I didn't get completely burned, even though I put on a strong SPF/UV protection sunscreen. I grabbed my sketch book and drawing pencils, and a book and went downstairs to wait for Austin.

"When is Austin getting here?" Dez asked from the couch.

"Hey Dez." I said nudging him.

"Oh, right, sorry. Hi Ally." Dez smiled then repeated, "when is Austin getting here?"

"He's on his way, he should be here in just a few minutes." I couldn't help but laugh and smile at Dez, well what he was wearing anyway. Sometimes I wondered where that boy shopped. He was wearing a multi-colored stripped set of swim trunks and an orange and green muscle shirt. His skin even more ghostly then my own. I handed him the bottle of sun screen. He took it and began to cover himself completely. I saw Austin pull up and I ran to the door and opened it up letting him in. He was in a white t-shirt, which is usual for him and yellow swim trunks, guitar in hand. Trish followed in after Austin wearing a purple suit with a skirt, followed my Cas in a blue bikini. We headed out onto the beach. Trish grabbed on of the lounge chairs and leaned back opening a magazine. Cassidy ran to the water and dove right in. Dez and Austin picked up the foot ball and tossed it back and forth, Dez missing the catch every time. Austin didn't laugh or get impatient with Dez's lack of coordination. After playing for a good ten minutes or so, Austin pulled his shirt off over his head and through it in my direction, it landing completely on the towel I was sitting on, but I didn't notice, I was staring at Austin.

This was the first time I was seeing him without a shirt and I nearly died. He was like a perfect carved statue. My heart sped up and my whole body warmed and not from the sun.

"What the hell, Austin?" Jace said from behind me, he and Elliot were now coming down onto the beach. "Why were hiding all that away from us." Austin shrugged and threw the ball to Jace who caught it and threw it to Dez who missed it and it fell to the ground. Dez bent down to pick it up and Jace whisled, "Now that's the sight I came to see." I could see Dez turn red. Elliot laughed. I swear I heard Trish say something about "me too." I was guessing that maybe Trish did like Dez more then she lead on. I smiled to myself because I knew Dez had a thing for her.

"Anyone want to hit the waves?" Austin asked.

"What?" Asked everyone.

"Surf, are Cas and I the only ones who surf?" Austin looked at us questioningly.

"You know I don't." Trish replied.

"I do, I just didn't hear what you said." Jace said, he had been watching Dez again. He had taken off his shirt too. Trish let out a little gasp.

"I've done it a few times." Elliot replied.

"Well lets go." Austin said as he headed back to his car. He came back with two long boards, which are much better suited for Flordia waves from the Atlantic ocean. Elliot grabbed boards for himself and Jace. Austin put the one with flowers painted on it in the sand, it must be Cassidy's. He took the white and red one and hit the water. Dez followed to the shoreline to watch. Just then Cassidy came back and sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me Dez had such a nice bod under all that weirdness." Cassidy smiled over at Trish but her question was clearly for me. "He's no Austin but it's still good." Trish glared at her and Cassidy smirked, she must have figured out Trish had a thing for Dez too. "But seriously though, Ally, you're brother is hot." I faked a gag, this wasn't the first time I'd heard this. Then I laughed. Jace and Austin were pretty good on the boards. Elliot not having as much experience was in the water more then on the board. "Too bad Jace is gay, he's hot too."

"Cas, is that all you ever think about?" Trish rolled her eyes. Cassidy nodded with confidence.

"How was your first few days at the dinner?" I asked her. She turned back to me.

"Good, I like singing all day long." She grinned.

"I'm glad."

"How was the dance?"

"You should have seen it. Austin was amazing." I gushed.

"I knew he would be." Cassidy gave a weak smile. She must have been thinking about the two of them together and how she messed it up. I knew she felt guilty and still had feelings for him. But then she glanced at my brother and smiled bigger and her face lit up. "I'm taking my board out, I'll be back." Cassidy got up and grabbed her board, she hit the water and paddled out, she caught the first wave that came to her. The boys cheered for her. She's as good as Austin and Jace. I felt a shadow come across my back and then felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see Kira sitting next to me, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Holy shit, is Austin even real? He looks like some ancient marble sculpture come to life." Kira expressed her observation when she looked at the four surfers.

"I know it's freaking ridiculous." Trish began. "I'm his best friend and have no interest in him what so ever, but even I have to admit, he's impressive with his shirt off and it makes me want to throw up." I just blushed deep red again, all over my body.

"Ugh, Ally just do it already and that wouldn't happen anymore." Kira nudged me. I tried to say something but couldn't. "See. I told you." Now Kira and Trish were laughing at me. "Seriously though, call everyone over, I have big news." We called to Dez who got the other's attention and they all came it. Kira pulled up the video from last night at the dance, Dez had posted it when he got home. Kira held her phone out for us to see. Under the video it read that there was over a million views already. Austin sat back with a shocked look on his face. Cassidy took the phone from Kira to watch the video, since she hadn't been there, Elliot and Jace looked over her shoulder.

"There's so many... people actually watched..." Austin still looked astonished and his words were failing him.

"Dude, there's not one negative comment either." Jace added.

"No thumbs down, either." Elliot said. Cas was still watching the video and almost crying she was so proud. Many congratulatory words went out to Austin at that moment.

"That's not even the best the part." Kira clapped excitedly. "My dad wants to talk to you." Austin's mouth dropped open and nothing came out. "I'll assume there's a 'Thank you, Kira' trying to escape that tasty looking mouth of yours." Kira teased him. He nodded and hugged her. I couldn't stop smiling the boy I loved was happy, elated really, and it made me feel all warm on the inside.

"Austin, Trish came up with a title for your album." I started. I looked down at my hands. "And... I had this idea for the cover, instead of a picture I thought you could use one my sketches."

"That's a cool idea. What do you have in mind?" Austin said still a little unsteady, but at least he was forming sentences now.

"Well, it could be a sketch of you... like I was working on... but different." I felt my face flush again. Why did he have to have that affect on me. I could hardly look at him right now anyway because he is so perfect it hurts. He gave me a confused look. "The title she came up with is 'Austin Moon, An Angel Among the Stars.' I would have to sketch you without a shirt on, so I can add wings coming out of your back."

"Ok, that's not a big deal. I thought for a second there you were going to ask me to get naked." He laughed.

"That was my suggestion." Kira and Cassidy said at the same time. They laughed. The two of them were a lot alike. Austin rolled his eyes and looked into mine again.

"I brought my sketch book, do you mind posing again?" He shook his head no and asked me how I wanted him to pose. I stood up with him and put hands behind his back and tilted his face a little toward the sky, the sunlight hitting his back put a golden glow to him, his hair shine creating the halo again.

"I'll take a picture so you can use it when he's not around." Dez grabbed a camera and snapped a picture. I sat down to work. All I had to do was keep from losing it. I had to concentrate very hard because Austin's tanned skin, rock hard six pack and well his whole upper body was making me feel very strange in a good way. This time drawing his face was much easier then last time.

**A/N Okay next chapter, school reaction on Monday, Then just when everything seems to be going well, I'll bring Dallas home, which might mean Trent's reappearance, leading to more trouble and drama.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N sorry about the typos in the last couple chapters, I just noticed them. I haven't had a lot of time to proof read. I'll try to do better starting now. If I get the time I'll go back and fix the others, but that probably won't happen. Since I really only have an hour a day to spend on writing, if I even get a chance too. Thanks again for all the support. You are all amazing.**

**Chapter 21**

_Austin's POV_

I pulled into the parking lot at school and turned off the engine. Trish and Cass got out and waited for me. I took a deep breath and wondered how many glares I would get and how many people would just run out of my way. I was really getting sick of being treated poorly. However, I wasn't mad about the trade off, I didn't have to worry about getting shot in the hallways, I didn't have to witness drug deals or sex on a daily basis. I could handle being the outsider. It was only for a little while. Well, maybe, no one was too sure when or even if our old school would be repaired. I stepped out of the car just as Dez pulled in next to me. Ally jumped out and grabbed my hand right way. Dez, Kira, Jace and Elliot all flanked us too. The strength of numbers and using the popularity of the original Marino High students was hopefully going to ward off too many looks.

"Come on, lets do this." I said and Ally squeezed my hand tightly. We looked at each other and smiled. We all walked towards the doors and into the school that still after almost a month reminded me of a TV show High School, too clean, too modern. As soon as we entered there was a thunderous cheering and clapping. I looked around to see what everyone was watching but couldn't figure it out.

"Austin, looking hot today." I heard a random voice call out to me. I hadn't heard that since I was at East High.

"Sing something." Came another. I was still looking around confused.

"This is for you buddy." Dez said as he patted my shoulder.

"What?" I felt my face blush and my eyes get round. I was stunned. It was amazing what one weekend could do. I looked around at all the smiling faces and smiled.

"Austin, this is the break through we needed." Ally was almost crying. "We're going to be considered as equals now." I knew that wasn't exactly how she meant to say it but I understood what she was going for.

"Okay everyone, get a move it. Leave Austin alone." The principal broke up the crowd and some groaned. I was standing next to Ally and all the others were now in front of us and somebody pinched my butt on their way by. I checked to make sure it wasn't Ally, she wouldn't do that in public, I wasn't even sure she'd do that in private, I kind of wish she would. I shook my head, damn hormones were out of control when I was near her. We headed to math. When we walked in suddenly everyone wanted to talk to me. Acted like we were friends. I wasn't sure this was any better then the way the treated me just a couple days ago. The same happened in English. Elliot actually helped remove some of the attention off me. I was grateful that he was now on my side.

"Class, we only have three weeks left of school until summer break and we are going to spend it on poetry". I was excited. I love poetry, I write it all the time, in lyric form anyway. There was a chorus of moans and groans from everyone else but Ally and I. "I want you all to read these three Shakespeare sonnets and then try to write the modern day version of their meaning." Our teacher passed out a packet with three stabled sheets of paper with the brilliant words of good old Will. One of them was 116, one of my favorites because it's about love and how it can be true and timeless. I pulled out a piece of paper and looked over at Ally who was in deep thought over her own poem and the words just started flowing out of me onto the paper. After this assignment, I might just have to turn the words into a song by adding a melody that was already forming in my head. My words were...

Every day I fall for you a little more

And every night I dream of you so beautiful

Every time we laugh I see the sparks flying

And every time you blush I feel those butterflies

And baby how we feel will always be in style

Forever and Ever

This love is never gonna fade

We are timeless

My heart will never ever change

We are timeless

And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way

We are timeless

We can talk

For hours and there's more to say

And don't you know

That you and me fit perfectly

Like the stars are in the sky

My love for you will always shine

It's you and me eternally

And there's no way to stop us

'Cause we're timeless **A/N I do not own Timeless either.**

Near the end of class the teacher asked if anyone had anything yet, I figure he expected that no one would. Ally and I both raised our hands. I heard Elliot whisper something about us being too smart and goody goody and that we needed to stop. Ally heard him too and we both laughed.

"Austin I'm surprised you, a male teen, have already written a poem." The teacher said. "I hated it when I was your age."

"Poetry is awesome, it's just song lyrics, and everyone likes music." I stated. Then I heard a few people whisper about how now they had to like poetry because it was cool. Now I'm a trend setter at school I didn't fit in not so long ago. I rolled my eyes.

"Very good, why don't you share." I stood up and read the poem I would soon be turning into a song. I read it and everyone clapped.

"Do you mind if I read it again, I have a melody in my head and I don't want to forget it." I asked. he shook his head. "Ally can you record this on your phone please?" I asked. She pulled it out and turned it on and found the voice recorder and began recording. I sang the lyrics to a melody playing in my head. I even heard a few sighs coming from the back of the room. Maybe this whole music thing wouldn't be so bad, even though I had the girl of my dreams, it was still nice to be appreciated, instead of being put down.

At lunch I sat down with a sigh, there was several people trying to sit at our table. It's only a ten person table. We took up eight. Brooke even tried to sit with us and say she was still friends with Elliot, even though he hadn't talked to her for four days. He was really trying to change and he was trying not to hang out with any of his old friends, but it was hard because of the teams he was on. We let two random people sit down that didn't look to threatening. They were Seniors who just wanted to eat and get back to studying for finals.

"Hey Austin, what are you doing after school today." Kira asked from two seats away. With all the congestion around our table I could hardly hear her.

"I have to work, dad has a few deliveries to make." I answered.

"Shit, dad wanted to talk to you at 4." Kira thought for a moment. "What if he met you at the store? He could meet your parents and they could meet him to see if this whole record deal thing will work for them. We should all be there. Trish has come up with a great contract, not a stupid development deal, and I'm going to be your label representative, even though my dad hasn't hired me yet but he will." Kira babbles when she's excited.

"I don't know, it's not the nicest neighborhood." I warned.

"My dad grew up there, he'll be fine with it." Kira admitted.

"Really? I didn't know that." Cass said stunned. Kira nodded.

"Okay, fine, I'll try to be there at four, we should be done with the first delivery by then." I gave in.

After school I filled in my parents in on everything. I hadn't told them about the suspected record deal because I hadn't believed it myself. Now I did and they needed to know. My mom cried and hugged me and my dad shook my hand and told me how proud he was.

"Son, I'll make sure we are back here my four." Dad said as he pulled me into a side hug and guided me toward the mattress that had to be loaded onto the truck. We got back at 3: 45. Ally, Trish, Cass, Dez and Jace were already there. I started pacing running a hand through my hair.

"Austin, you'll be fine. Everyone falls in love with you." Cass grabbed my arm, but this time I didn't get the creepy feeling she'd been emanating lately. It felt comforting. I smiled. Ally grabbed my hand as Kira lead her father into the store. The rest of the meeting is a blur. I don't remember it at all. I just know I signed a record deal with Starr records. There was clapping and cheering and congratulations but I didn't register any of it. My head was swimming and the next two deliveries I did with dad were like I was living on automatic.

**A/N I'm thinking now that Cass is back at school and some of her former customers start to giver her shit, the team has to save her (Inspiring superhero or you can come to me, songs I feel are about friendship.) Dallas will be coming home next too. Don't know where it's going after that, I never do. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Someone sent me a message asking me about my story Miami School of The Arts (MSA HS). She was wondering why I didn't continue it. It was just supposed to be a one shot but if you all go read that one and review with a yes or no (to continue). Whenever this story is done I'll go back to it. I really mean it you all make me feel so loved and appreciated. I've been feeling a little lonely lately. (if you read my author's notes in my first two stories, Friends Forever and Always and Together Forever and Always, I had my younger cousin living with me because her mom is messed up, well she's back with her mom and neither one of us are happy about it. She should be here with me. I can't really get into it any more then that) Just wanted to let you know how much I love you and never feel nervous to message me or ask for advice, I'm good older sister type person. Okay, I'm done rambling now. **

**Chapter 22**

_Austin's POV_

I woke up Tuesday morning feeling great. I rolled out of bed and stretched. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom to shower. The water felt even more heavenly today, just because I was in a great mood. I heard the phone ring and my mom answer it. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, dried my hair and body, wrapped the towel around my waist and headed back to my room to get dressed. I heard my mom talking in a worried voice, I perked my ears to hear a little more, but she was silent, listening to the person on the other end. I sighed and got dressed. I pulled my Chucks on and put my back pack by the door and grabbed some breakfast, as I sat down to eat my mom slumped into the chair across from me. She looked worried and scared and a little frustrated.

"Who was on the phone, dear?" Dad asked as he came into the kitchen and kissed her check.

"Good, you're up, Mike. I won't have to say this twice." She took a deep breath and waited for my dad to sit down. I took another bite of cereal and waited for what she had to say. I knew it wasn't good news. "Dallas is coming home." I dropped my spoon into the bowl and milk splashed out. Dad nearly chocked on his own breath.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, I guess they feel like he served enough time for the drug charges and since the murder charges are still pending because they cant' prove anything, they can't hold him any longer." Mom looked down and clasped and unclasped her hands, a habit she had when she was upset. "I just don'e know where we went wrong with him." She started to cry.

"Mom, you didn't do anything wrong, you and dad a great, perfect parents. Believe me I know, I've seen crappy ones, look at Trish's and Trent's. Dallas is just, well, don't get made at me but Dallas is a dumbass." I stood up and walked over to the other side of the table and leaned down to give her a hug.

"I love Dallas, he's our son, but Austin's right, Dallas made bad choices. Maybe he's learned something and now that he's twenty, maybe he's a bit more grown up." Dad said hopefully.

"Thanks, you two are the best." Mom spoke as she began to wipe her tears away.

"So, when is Dally returning?" I asked. I felt my face contort into an uncomfortable, nervous twist. My body was shaking. **(A/N: Note another Outsiders reference)**

"Tomorrow." Mom replied. My face fell, we got a days notice. That wasn't fair. "He's still on probation and will be on house arrest for six months." She sighed. "He is allowed to work in the store and help make deliveries if we call the times in so his low jack won't go off. He's not to be let out of our sight. No former friends are to come over, no one affiliated with that gang." Mom finished.

"I should tell you guys something." I paused. "You know how you haven't seen Trent around?" They nodded. "He dropped out of school and he's been hanging with, you know, them. I don't hang with him anymore." I hadn't told them before and I felt now I should in case he tried to get in to talk to Dally, only we were allowed to call him that. I kind of came up with that nickname for him when I was learning to speak, I couldn't say Dallas, so it was Dally.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Mom patted my arm. I picked up my still half bowl of cereal and dumped it out. I wasn't hungry anymore. I cleaned up the splashed milk and brushed my teeth and headed off to pick up Trish and Cassidy for school.

Once we were at school I tracked down all our new friends. Cas and Trish were bugging me, they knew something was wrong. I had been too quiet this morning.

"Austin, tell us what's wrong." Trish was demanding.

"Yeah, Austin, your all tense and shit, not that anyone would complain because your muscles are bulging." She trailed off when she saw her teasing was not having the affect she wanted. She wanted me to laugh but I just kept walking.

"Look I only want to say this once so we have to find Ally, Dez, Kira, Jace and Elliot." I said as I rushed toward Ally's locker. Sure enough I found three of the five people I needed. "Come on we have to find Jace and Elliot." I pulled Ally gently by the hand and she gave me a little squeeze. That made feel a little calmer, just knowing I had her support. We found Elliot and Jace talking to a couple of nicer guys from the soccer team. I nodded my head toward the back stairwell and they followed. I sat down on the steps and blurted out about Dallas coming home. They knew how I felt about him. They knew I didn't want him home ever again. He had tried to force me into the gang when I was just eleven years old, again at twelve., when he put a package of weed in my back pack, he wanted me to sell it at school. I flushed it. He got mad and beat the crap out of me. Mainly because he had to make up the money for it. At thirteen he send some of the female gang members to try to rape me, luckily that backfired because I was smarter then them. I talked my way out if and ran into the store. He got locked up shortly after that. I hadn't seen him in three years. Almost to the day. I hadn't written him or gone to see him. Mom and Dad had a few times but they said his attitude was so bad they couldn't go back. I'm pretty sure my dad's optimism at the table this morning was not going to be the case.

"That is the worst news." Ally said she kissed my check and took a tear on her lips when she did so. They gathered around me and gave me hugs and tried to give me comforting words. The warning bell rang and we all headed off to class. This was going to be the worst couple of days I've had in a long time.

It got worse from there. At lunch we decided to eat outside because there was a nice breeze for a change. Cassidy hadn't shown up yet. I looked around and there was fairly tall Senior guy that had Cassidy pinned to the wall.

"Come on, I said to the group." They looked confused but I took off in their direction. I heard them coming a few steps behind me.

"I told you, I'm out of the business." Cassidy said loudly into the guys face and she tried pushing him away. He hardly budged.

"I want you now, you little slut. It wasn't enough last time. You owe me." He was growling at her.

"No, I don't hook anymore." Cassidy said again kneeing him in the balls. I stopped she didn't need my help.

"You little bitch." The guy feel to the ground in pain.

"It's not like you had a lot to work with anyway." Cassidy glared at him. When she turned and saw us. Her face changed, she looked ashamed yet happy to see us there for her. I opened my arms and she ran into me crying. This was the second time I'd seen her cry. She's always so tough and strong. "It's okay, I'm good. I don't need any help." She sobbed. I hugged her tight. Ally came around to her back and wrapped her arms around Cass too.

"It's okay to let it go, Cass, you don't have to be so brave." Ally said.

"Don't use up all your strength, we'll shoulder some of the weight." Trish added and joined in the hug. Dez joined us, and Kira and even Jace and Elliot.

"You don't have to face all this alone." I kissed the top of Cass's head. "We got you're back." My friends had just said inspiring words. I made a mental note of each one and would write them down as soon as I could. I could feel yet another song coming along.

"Thanks, I feel so stupid." Cass smiled weakly.

"It's not your fault. That guy needs to learn that just because you said yes once doesn't mean you will automatically do it again." Jace grumbled. We all agreed.

"I just don't want anyone to think I'm weak."

"Dude, you just nailed him in the balls and got away. No one thinks that makes you weak." Elliot draped his arm around her and lead her back to where we were sitting.

"Well I have some good news on this horrible day." Dez smiled. We looked at him waiting. He took a bite of his sandwich and didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Trish asked impatiently

"What's what?" Dez asked. I really do like Dez, he's such a good guy, but sometimes he's a little, um, well Dez.

"The good news, Buddy." I encouraged.

"Oh, the film I did about your song and Ally's painting, I got an A." He grinned.

"Nice, glad to have been apart of it." I said. We high fived. The rest of the day was uneventful and we headed over to the dinner for our weekly study session, well Jace and Elliot didn't and Cass had to work at the dinner, so she'd hang out with us on break. I would have one more evening of peace before my brother came home.

**A/N Whooo, who knew Dallas did all that to Austin before? I didn't, that just kinda came out of nowhere. He'll be home next chapter and yay Superhero is getting written. Maybe I'll have them film a music video soon. And um, well I've been getting a lot of requests to have Austin and Ally have sex. I wasn't going to do that in this story and if I do, I don't think I'll write that scene, I'm not very good at those, you all know that from my first two stories Friends Forever and Always and Together Forever and Always. I love you all ssssoooo much!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Well I waited to update an extra day to see if I would get any reviews on the other story, Miami School of the Arts (MSA HS). If you read the last chapter's Author's note you know what I'm talking about. I got one, but she already had reviewed so I gave her an extra vote for yes. LOL! It's okay though, I understand if you don't want to read more of that story. I'm not the best writer out there. But I'm confident in what I am capable of. LOVE YOU, Hugs.**

**Chapter 23**

_Austin's POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling completely and utterly horrible. My brother, the ass hole, the person I both loved and hated with all my heart, was coming home today. This was not good. I didn't want to be here, maybe I could convince my parents to let me stay over at Ally's, or Dez's. No, I knew that wasn't going to happen, they kind of felt the same way I did. If they couldn't get out of it, then neither could I, because families are supposed to stick together right? The person who came up with that obviously didn't have a brother like mine. I was frustrating myself even more. I hadn't slept well at all. I yawned, stretched and headed for the shower.

At school, kids were still trying to get on my good side by fussing over me and my new found fame, I just brushed it off and decided to hang out in the tree out back. I never skip classes, but today I needed to. I didn't want to go home so staying at school was my only option, I just didn't want to be around people. Once I was up the tree, I realized how stupid I was being and went back inside. I walked into Math and sat down next to Ally.

"Austin, do you want me there after school today when your brother comes home?" Ally asked as she touched my arm lightly in support.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Dallas is a creep." I clenched my jaw, I knew the kinds of things he would say to Ally and it made me mad. He would first comment on the fact that she was rich, in a bad way, and then make completely inappropriate passes at her. I did not want that.

"Are you sure?" She looked concerned, her eyes were soft and warm. I smiled a little and nodded. How did she have this power to make me feel better? I spent the rest of the day being quiet and moody however, Kira informed me that it made me seem mysterious and rough. That was the reason why I was getting more attention from girls today then even yesterday and the day before.

After school I dropped Trish and Cassidy off at work and went home ready to face the doom. I pulled up and saw my brother sitting on the back steps smoking a cigarette. His dark head looking up at me and smirking as I got out. I just gave him a completely blank, unemotional face.

"Well baby bro, nice work on that old hunk of junk. It looks good." He stood up and gave me a small bro hug and pulled back. I was taller then him now, by about an inch, this made me happy. I seemed to out weigh him too, he was a little slimmer in build then me. He would no longer be able to push me around. "You got big, man." He commented as he looked me over.

"Well, three years will do that to a kid." I offered, bitterly.

"Don't blame that on me, you could have come to visit me when mom and dad did." He answered with an attitude.

"I'm not blaming anyone, I didn't want to see you." I went past him and up the stairs into the apartment. I stopped when I realized, my room was no longer my room. Once again I had a room mate. I could not seek solace in there anymore. I dropped my backpack on the table and began my homework. I heard someone come up the stairs. I was hoping it wasn't Dally. I was relieved when it was mom.

"Hey, Baby." She gave me a look of sympathy and patted my shoulder. "I know this whole thing is going to hardest on you, I heard what happened down there." She smiled. "I'm glad you stuck up for yourself, you didn't used to against him."

"I'm bigger then him, he can't push me anymore." I smiled a little.

"Yes, my little boy is a man now." She paused. "Thanks for being mature and not punching him. I know that's what you really wanted to do."

"You're welcome, Mom."

"Dallas is working down in the store with your dad. You have till dinner's ready to be alone." She headed back downstairs for a little while until she would come back up and cook. Now mom and dad aren't old fashioned in a way that they think the woman should cook, it's just mom likes to and she's good. We men do the dishes as thanks for cooking. I did my homework in piece and then started working on the songs I had begun in the last couple of days. I was in the living room strumming away when mom came up to start dinner. "That sounds nice, what's it called?"

"I am thinking Timeless." I answered.

"I like it." She started preparing dinner. I wrote down a few more lines and sang them. Changed them and sang it again, it was better so I recorded it on my phone so I would have it later. Then I started on the other one. I sang the line that Ally had said yesterday to Cas. I heard my mom sigh.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked as I walked over and gave her a hug. She had a tear in her eye.

"That was beautiful. Those words. What is that one called?" She looked a little stressed and worried, Dallas was doing a number on us and he hadn't even been home a full day. Mom was worried he was going to get into trouble again. I didn't blame her for thinking that.

"Superhero." I answered.

"Thanks for being such a good, sweet boy." Mom said. I just smiled.

"Yeah, Golden Boy over here. Perfect in every way. Nice to know how you feel about me mom." Dallas said as he sat down.

"Dallas, I love you too, you used to be a nice, sweet boy too, but you made bad choices." Mom wasn't stern but her voice was strong and honest. Dallas couldn't argue, he knew she was right, but I don't think he really cared anyway.

"What's this I hear about you being famous?" He asked as mom and I put food on the table and dad came in and sat down.

"I'm not. I just, there's this video of me singing at a school dance online and I signed a record deal." I shrugged.

"That's famous dude. I got bombared with questions about you since Sunday when they were playing this 'Overnight Internet Sensation' story on the news." He stated. "They all wanted to know if you were related to me."

"So I was on the local news, it's cool but not that big of a deal." I tried to get the topic to go away, as much as I loved music and performing, I just wanted to be a normal teenage boy too.

"It wasn't local, it was national." He smiled as if he were proud of me. "You could use that to sell for the 144." I glared at him. He knows I despise everything about gang life.

"No." Was all I said.

"Dallas, you know what you have to do to stay out of jail, so why are suggesting such things?" Dad asked, you could hear the heart break in his voice.

"It's just who I am Pops." Dally snickered with a slightly amused gleam in his eye.

"Austin, are you done with your homework?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Than you are free to leave for the evening, in fact why don't you see if you can stay overnight at Ally's or something." Mom looked at me with sympathy. She knew Dallas bringing up gang stuff would get me upset.

"Who's Ally?" Dally asked curiously.

"You're brother's girlfriend." Dad answered. My heart sank, I didn't want him to know that. I saw his face go into a twisted grin.

"Is she hot?" I didn't answer.

"She's a very pretty girl." Mom said.

"How's she in bed?"

"Ally is a real lady, we haven't been intimate yet, we're waiting till we're both ready." I answered loudly and proudly.

"Where the hell did you meet a virgin in our neighborhood?" He laughed.

"She's not from here, Dallas." Dad said and I wished he just shut up. "She's from the other side of town, where Austin goes to school now. You know since the hurricane destroyed East High, you do remember that place right, I mean you weren't there much." Dad defended. Dallas seemed to ignore him.

"Rich girl, man, she's slumming for you." He laughed. "You're getting so played, I bet she's not a virgin at all." I got up and grabbed my backpack and threw in some clothes and necessities and texted Ally, Dez and Jace to see if I could spend the night at one of their houses. I would have gone to Trish's or even Cas's but Dallas would guess that and probably risk his ankle device to go off just to torture me. I would have texted Kira too, but with her dad being my boss, it would be weird. I walked out and got in my car and waited to get a text back.

**A/N I have a scene ready for each person Austin texted, who do you want to see him stay with, Ally, Dez or Jace? Let me know in a review. Thanks loves.**


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW, I got a lot of votes. Ally was an overwhelming winner. Sorry to the four people who wanted Dez and the three who wanted Jace. Jace's scene was going to contain his sister fangirling over Austin and trying to sneak into bed with him and Dez's was admittedly boring, just them being goofy and dorky playing video games and watching Zaliens. So in a way I'm kind glad Ally's scene got the most votes. **

**Chapter 24.**

_Austin's POV_

I drove a few blocks and pulled over waiting to receive texts from my friends. Jace's came first. It read "Dude, not a good idea, my sister will rape you, no lie. She's already freakin' out cause I know you." I responded back with a "Thanks for sparing me getting raped by a 13 year old. I appreciate the fact you have my back." Dez's text came next, "Sorry, buddy, my parents said no, it's a school night." he added an angry face at the end. Ally's came last. "You can seek peace here, it's quiet enough, no one else is home." I smiled. I was hoping it was going to be her. I responded back with: "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Thanks, you're my angel." I put the car into drive and pulled back out onto the road. I arrived at Ally's and she was waiting for me in the driveway.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"I don't know, I couldn't wait to see you." She blushed a little and I put my bag over my shoulder and the other arm around her as we walked into her house. She was right, it was eerily quiet, except for the waves crashing on the beach outside.

"Where's your dad and Elliot?" I asked curiously.

"Dad went out of town again and left us here alone. As for Elliot, you know how he was doing really good?" I nodded. "He slipped, he went out with Brooke and the others tonight, claiming he needed to get laid." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was rooting for him, I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid. I don't want your brother turning out like my brother." I shivered at the thought.

"Me too." She sighed. "Enough talk about our idiot brothers, let's chill and have some fun." She changed the subject. She turned on some music and I started singing along, soon I was dancing and I grabbed Ally and as she tried to protest I swung her up off the floor and she laughed. I love her laugh. It's like a sweet song in my ears.

_Ally's POV_

We danced for awhile. Austin danced, I tried awkwardly to follow along. He didn't seem to mind my clumsiness. I really love the way his arms feel wrapped around me, it makes me feel safe and loved. Wait, I'm supposed to be keeping him safe from his horrible brother and here he is making me feel so good. I hoped I was doing the same for him. He smiled at me and his eyes lit up. Just then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran out the door, over the patio and onto the beach. I had an idea about what was about to happen and I didn't like it one bit. He reached the water and ran in throwing me into a wave. Now it's the Atlantic it's not exactly the warmest water, especially when you haven't prepared for it. I screamed. He laughed and began to dance with me in the water. The moon was casting a beautiful shimmery light all around we slowed and looked each other in the eyes. He leaned in and started kissing me. This kiss was like no other, ever. Better then the ones we'd already shared. My knees felt weak and my heart was racing and the water didn't feel cold anymore. I felt him nudging my mouth opened. Oh my word, I was going to get my first french kiss. I followed his lead at it was amazing. We pulled apart to catch our breath and he lifted me into his arms again and walked back into the house.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I got you wet, you're shivering."

"Its okay, it was worth it." He put me down and I went to change. He grabbed his bag and headed toward the downstairs bathroom, I assume to change too. I combed my hair and put on P.J.s and went back down stairs to find Austin on the couch in baggy shorts and a white muscle tee. He still took my breath away with his handsomeness. I sat down beside him and leaned my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Austin, don't worry about Dallas, you're older now, more mature, more confident. Whatever he says or does, you can deal with it." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Ally, those are the words I needed to hear." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. We settled in and turned on a movie. We never finished it, we fell asleep.

My phone began to make the most awful sound in the world, the alarm clock. I had it sitting on the coffee table when we fell asleep. Austin stirred underneath me. We had some how gotten to a laying down position during the night. We both reached to turn it off.

"Good morning, beautiful." Austin said as our eyes met. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. I liked this, waking up next to each other snuggling. It felt so right.

"Morning handsome." I replied. "I'm starving, want some breakfast?" He nodded. We both went our separate ways to get dressed and came together to make breakfast. A breakfast for kings and queens. Pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, fruit. We cleaned up and finished getting ready. Austin and I got in his car so we could go pick up Trish and Cassidy, I texted Dez that I didn't need a ride today. He knew why. He knew that Austin spent the night with me.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" Trish said as she hoped in the backseat. "I guess I'm back here today."

"Oh, sorry Trish, we can switch." I offered.

"Nah, you two are to cute together." She laughed. "But seriously why are you here?"

"Dallas, jerk, left, wanted to get as far away as I could, stayed at Ally's." Austin put in the shortest terms possible. Trish smirked. I saw her in the rear view mirror. Cass had the same reaction when she saw me.

"So, did you two finally... you know... lose the v-cards?" Cass asked winking at us.

"No." Austin and I answered at the same time.

"That's a shame." Was Cass' last word on the subject. When we got to school, Dez, Kira and Jace where standing at Dez's car waiting for us. Jace and Dez were smirking and laughing and Kira had her arms crossed giving us an amused look.

"So, you two had the whole night together." Kira started. "I am so relieved it finally happened. Now all that sexual tension can go away."

"What happened, Kira." Austin asked innocently, he full well knew what she meant but he was teasing her a little.

"You two, having sex." Kira smiled.

"We didn't." I answered. With that the warning bell rang and we all headed to class, Kira on our heels asking us how that was possible. We laughed.

**A/N To the one person who wanted me to have them have sex, they've only known each other like a month, even though they have this unspoken, I feel like I've known you my whole life, kind of relationship. It's just too soon. Ally and Austin are both into making sure it's right. Yes, Austin had let Cass go down on him in their relationship but that's as far as it went. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

_Austin's POV_

"I wish people would leave me alone for five minutes." I sighed as I sat down at our lunch table. I was still some kind of novelty almost a week later. I thought it would ware off by now. Girls were following me and flirting with me, not it cute way, that would be okay, but in a very dirty way that made me uncomfortable. Then that made a lot of guys glare at me and threaten to hurt me. Like it was my fault the girls were flirting with me. I don't even understand why they are doing it now. I'm still the same guy they looked down their noses at last week.

"Sorry, babe, you're a hot guy with talent. It's not going to stop." Trish teased and patted my arm. Elliot finally showed up and sat down. He kissed Cassidy and pulled her onto his lap. We looked at them confused.

"When did this happen?" Ally asked fully amused.

"Last night, I was out being stupid, looking for Trent for some more..." he puased when he saw Ally flinch. "... Cass stopped me by giving me an offer I couldn't refuse." They giggled and kissed again.

"I've never seen my brother giggle before, he must really like Cass." Ally whispered to me.

"So, Cass, you made a big deal about Ally and I spending the night together when it was you who had..." I stared but I was cut off my Elliot.

"Whoa, what?" He looked at me with daggers in his eyes. "You two... together... Austin, you're a good dude and I like you but if you deflowered my sister I'm going to punch you in the face."

"No, Elliot, we didn't do what you and Cass obviously did. Neither one of us is ready for that. Dallas was jerk to Austin and his parents told him to find a friend to stay with last night, so he wouldn't have to deal with him. We fell asleep watching a movie on the couch." Ally assured her brother, his features softened.

"Sorry about your bro, man, that sucks." Elliot looked at me with sympathy this time.

"So, buddy, what are your plans for this weekend?" Dez asked me.

"Dez, shut up, it's my job." Trish punched him in the shoulder but smiled at him. Ally smirked. I laughed inside. We all knew they liked each other but they seemed to have trouble getting along.

"What's up Trsih?" I asked my best friend.

"I got you a gig." She replied. I nodded happily. "It doesn't pay anything, except dinner is included."

"Hey, free food, I'm in." I high fived her. "So, what's the gig?"

"Jace's cousin's Bat Mitzvah." Trish was excited and everyone else smiled.

"You all knew about his didn't you?" I grinned at my friends. They nodded.

"I handed out the flyers Ally made with the sketch she drew of you, the first one, not the second one at work." Cassidy said.

"My aunt saw it and asked if I knew you because it says 'Marino High's Austin Moon' on them." Jace explained and I gave her Trish's number. I also told her I work sound and lights for you. She was impressed with the video." Jace winked at Dez. "Dez you have a great eye, and their nice too." Jace liked to make Dez uncomfortable. Dez is not gay, but gets embarrassed whenever anyone gives him a compliment. I don't think he's that used to it. He seems to just have been popular because he's a nice guy and his families money. No one really gets him except Ally and me. Even Kira has trouble with him sometimes.

"I still have to make sure it's okay with my dad, since you're his newest artist. I'm pretty sure it'll be okay, he did say he wanted you to have more stage experience. " Kira stated. I like having my own label rep, it was great. Between Kira and Trish, I didn't have to worry about the hard stuff. They were really taking care of me. This was the first job Trish has liked and kept more then a week. I think she's doing a fantastic job.

"Will Cass be able to join me on stage this time?" I looked over at Cassidy and Elliot, I don't think they were paying attention.

"No, not yet, you're not working with a full band so having a lone backup dancer and singer would be weird." Trish was honest. Plus it's this weekend and it's not enough time to rehearse." Trish said bluntly. She had a point.

"Ally, Jace, Dez, do you want to help me come up with a set design and staging this afternoon?" I asked they nodded.

"The space has limited stage room." Jace said. "We'd need an area about six feet by four feet to practice with." My face fell. I knew the perfect place. But it would mean seeing my brother.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Well we have this little platform on the roof of the store, near the back of our apartment. It's the perfect size, but I don't want you guys to have to deal with my brother." I sighed.

"It'll be okay, safety in numbers." Ally kissed my check. How did she always make me feel better.

"YOU KNOW, Kira and I could help too." Trish teased.

"Of course you can if you want, but you two seem so much more on the business side of things then the creative side." I replied.

"Very true." Kira laughed. "I can't come today, Daddy is making me go to a show tonight. I used to think going to concerts was fun, but now they just bore me. I mean if isn't you Austin." She saved herself.

"Cassy, Elliot you guys in?" Jace asked.

"Can't, work." Cass answered.

"Not my thing." Elliot answered. They went back to making out.

"If you two keep that up, you're going to get suspended and Cass you can't afford another one." Trish pulled them apart.

"Fine." They grumbled. We all finished eating. I was dreading and excited for this afternoon, it is a weird mix of emotions. I was hoping Dallas would stay working in the store and not even realize we were up on the roof.

**A/N Sorry for another short chapter, needed away to get them over to Austin's house for a conflict with Dallas. Plus it's a long weekend and I'm not at home yet, didn't have a lot of time. And to those of you rooting for Cassidy and Elliot to get together, your welcome. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Warning about this chapter, Dallas is going to be... well, you are going to want to kill him, plus Austin's neighborhood is going to get a little more rough in this chapter. It's pushing the T rating. It's almost at M. JUST A WARNING. Okay, you may proceed to reading the chapter now.**

**Chapter 26**

_Austin's POV_

I pulled up into the ally between our place and Mrs. Garcia's. I didn't want to get out of the car but the others were looking at me puzzled.

"Look, I know Ally has been here before, on a Saturday afternoon, that's when the neighborhood seems okay but his is different. It's going to be later in the evening on a weeknight. Don't go anywhere alone and keep to yourself, don't even look at anyone unless I tell you it's okay. Mrs. Garcia is sweet and my parents are awesome." I was babbling, stalling really. I didn't want them to meet my brother, but it was going to be unavoidable. Trish and Kira were working on something else for me and I had no idea what. Elliot had taken Cass to work and then he was going to do something on his own. So it was just Dez, Jace and Ally. Dez and Jace hoped out of the car and just as they did, there was gunshot down the street. They hit the ground with their ears covered. "That's just what I was talking about." I sighed. I had to warn them about something else. "If the word gets out that my brother is home, there's an opposing gang that is probably out to get him so keep your eyes out for suspicious looking cars."

"Wait, did we just agreed to come to a block involved in a gang war?" Dez asked looking even more pale then usual.

"I told you it was a risk and that I didn't think it was a good idea, but we do have the best space to set up a mock stage." I got out and Ally followed behind me. I had called mom and told her I was going to be having friends over and she was going to try to keep Dallas away from us as best she cold, but there is no controlling him sometimes, which is why he was suspect in a murder of an opposing gang member and why if it got out he was home... I don't even want to think about it anymore. Sirens begin to wail nearby. "That was faster then usual." I thought out loud.

"What was faster?" Jace questioned as he followed me and Ally up the steps. Dez was the last one coming up the steps.

"The police coming to check out the gun shot, usually it's awhile." I shrugged. "They just don't care anymore." I opened to door to the apartment and had my friends wait in the living room while I got my guitar and an old stool. "Okay, follow me." I lead them out the living room window onto the roof and around the side to what we refer to as the deck. It's a wooden planked box that sits on the roof. I moved the small table and chairs that had a perminent residency there onto a nearby part of the roof. Dez used it to set up his computer so we could use the music recording software to produce more sounds. I didn't have the software on my computer, Dez and Ally did. I couldn't afford it. We began to work on how we would set up the stage. I need space to dance and wanted to use some old crates to use as jumping off points, so Jace and I set those up. Dez took a picture of the set up and loaded it into the computer and put walls behind it graphically. Ally began to draw a backdrop. Jace imageined what the lights would be like, saying using blue and green lights would make the set look best, a bit tough.

"What do you think?" Ally handed me her sketch book. She had drawn my name in artistic Graffiti letters and put great colors to it. Dez took a picture of it and loaded that into the graphics of the set. It looked awesome. Ally then borrowed the computer and e-mailed the picture to a studio that make banners, she put a rush on it so we'd have it by Saturday.

"Hey do want to get us some water, please?" I asked Ally.

"Sure." She smiled and climbed back through the window.

_Ally's POV_

I walked into the kitchen and there was Mimi with her head bent, she looked frustrated and sad.

"Hi, Mimi." I said lightly. She looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ally honey, it's nice to see you." She gave me a hug. I felt the love she put behind it. I squeezed back hoping I could emit as much love as she did, she seemed to really need a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's... Dallas." She whispered ever so quietly. "He just got into a fight with a customer because the customer asked him a question. He gave a rude reply and punched him, the man punched back and then... well Dallas got the win and now we might get sued for the incident."

"Oh my gosh, Mimi, I'm so sorry." I hugged her again.

"Shh, dear, he's just in the bathroom cleaning up. I have to go back downstairs, get the water and get back out there before Dallas comes out." She gave me a concerned look. I nodded, she left. I grabbed a stack of cups and a pitcher and started filling it with water. I was almost done when I heard a voice.

"What do I have here?" It was deep voice, like Austin's almost, but very sinister. I put the pitcher down and turned of the water and slowly turned. I saw a young man with dark hair and tan skin, with brown eyes that could be a copy of Austin's if they weren't so... cold. He took a step forward and was blocking my way out of the kitchen. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What's your name and can I have you? You're delicious looking." He smirked.

"I'm Ally and no." I said with as much confidence as I could.

"So you're my baby bro's rich girlfriend. Slumming are you? We could take a roll together right now, then you're daddy would be real impressed with how much you want to be a rebel." I tried scooting away but he was too quick for me. He wasn't as tall as Austin, close but not quit, he wasn't as built either but still intimidating in his own right. His smirk was scaring the daylights out of me and his eyes, they were blazing.

"No." I said again. He put his hands on my wrists and held them at my side and stepped forward so I stepped back right into a wall. He took my wrists above my head and held them there with one hand. I tried kicking him but he was so close to me that my leg went behind him. His free hand was now roaming up and down my side.

"My gosh little girl, you have a nice body under this dress, let my have a better look." His hand now creeping up under my dress and pushing it up.

"NO." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a clatter come in through the window when Dallas's lips touched my mine. I was crying, sobbing tying to push him away with my hip but he took it the wrong way.

"Oh, so you do want to fuck." He used the hand not hold me to begin to undo his pants.

"GET OFF MY ALLY NOW." I heard Austin say with so much anger. He lunged at his older brother and tackled him to the ground. I breathed deep and Dez lead me back out onto the roof. I took a few deep breaths but the air outside was just as stuffy as inside. Curse the Miami heat and humidity. I nearly chocked trying to breath in deep.

_Austin's POV_

I sat on my brother's chest and held him down with all my strength.

"Dallas, Ally is the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful woman and you just disrespected her." I was seething with anger. "You don't even talk to her, look at her and certainly not touch her again." I punched him hard enough to knock him out. I called Dez and Jace back in they helped me carry him down to the Ally. We tied him to a chair and sat him out my the sidewalk. "I hope somebody sees him and lets a certain group of people know that he's home."

"Austin are you sure?" Dez asked looking worried. "You have come across as spiteful until now."

"My life, my parents life, is better when he's not around. I'm sure." I nodded. Jace and Dez shrugged and we headed back up to the roof. I sat down next to Ally who was still shaking and crying. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. "Ally, I'm here, it's okay. I am going to make sure you will never see him again." I held her close and rubbed her back and let her cry. Jace and Dez stated to clean up our work area. We had made a silent agreement that it was time to take them home. I left Ally with Dez and Jace and told my parents what happened. I also told them I left him tied to a chair. They were angry about what he did, well tried to do about Ally but laughed at the chair part.

"You should've stripped him naked." Dad said, that would have been even better. "We'll get him back in here after you leave."

"Why don't you stay at Ally's again." Mom smiled and sent me back upstairs. I grabbed all my stuff and Ally's back pack and we headed back over to the other side of town.

**A/N I was going have someone notice Dallas was out there and have him get shot, but I couldn't do it, yet, anyway. Who knows. That wasn't as bad as I predicted it was going to be. Still borderlines M though, implied attempted rape and a shooting in the hood in one chapter. I'm so twisted sometimes. LOL. Gotta love me anyway. I love all you readers/ reviewers, you always brighten up my day. Thanks for all the support. I still don't know where this story is going or how long it's going to be, it just keeps flowing... **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

_Ally's_ POV

When Austin parked his care in front of my house I couldn't move. I was still crying and there was no pulling myself together. He turned the engine off and put his arms around me. I cried into his strong shoulder for I don't know how long. He released me and I felt alone and scared. He loaded up his arms with our bags, my backpack, his, his other bag and his guitar then he added me to his arms, not sure how, but I wasn't complaining. Elliot saw us coming and opened the door.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked, he sounded mad but his face was blurry through my tears so I couldn't tell if he was back to that habit of blaming Austin. I was hoping he wasn't.

"My brother, the degenerate, tried to put his hands on her, well more then that but I don't want to talk about it." Austin said as he handed me to my brother and carried the bags upstairs with Elliot following behind with me. Elliot put me on my bed.

"I'm going to get you some water, okay, Ally." Elliot said gently stroking my hair. Like I've said before my brother can be a complete jerk to everyone else but he's always been good to me. Although, now seeing Austin's brother, I feel like Elliot is a pretty decent guy. Dallas is pure evil.

"Can you make that ice cream?" I asked. Tears were still sliding down my checks but I'd quit making the obnoxious whimpering sounds.

"You bet your ass I can get you ice cream. What kind and how much?" He asked. He was trying to get me to laugh but I knew I wouldn't I gave him a weak smile in thanks.

"Cookie Dough and a whole carton with a big spoon." I replied. Elliot left to get the ice cream, which with every passing second I needed it more and more. It's the only thing that would make me feel better right now. With the exception of Austin who was doing a good job by just putting his arm around me and rocking me back and forth. He kissed my check and held my hand.

"I'm not letting you come over to my house anymore, ever, as long as Dally is home." Austin said confidently. I nodded.

"Dally?" I questioned.

"I had trouble saying his name when I was first learning to speak, I'm the only he lets call him that." He replied.

"Oh." I sighed. "I'm going to change into my pajamas. I'll be right back. Don't you dare go anywhere." I went to my drawer and pulled out my most comfortable PJs. I didn't care that they were big and baggy and too think for the Miami heat. I just wanted to put them on. He just nodded and smiled. That smile and his eyes could make me forget everything that just happened, well not forget but make it feel distant at least. I returned at it looked like Austin hadn't moved a muscle. I sat back down next to him and just wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. His arms encircled me again and I felt safe and loved.

"I started a new song the other day. Do you want to hear it?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled me tighter and took a deep breath and began to sing. **A/N Insert Superhero here, don't want to take up too much room with all the lyrics.** His voice was strong and sweet, he sounded nice accapella. I listened to each word and at the moment he did feel like my superhero and then I heard a couple lines that sounded very familiar to me. When he finished, I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I needed that. Isn't that what we said to Cassidy the other day?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was going to be for her, I hope you don't mind. But after today, I want all my friends to know I have their backs. So, now it's going to be a song for everyone."

"I don't mind that it was for Cass. She needs that kind of statement too. She really does try to put too much onto herself. I think it's a better idea that everyone here's that song." I replied. Just then Elliot walked back in and handed me a huge carton of Cookie Dough ice cream and nice big spoon. "Thank you." He sat down and Austin told him the whole story. Elliot looked like he wanted to kill Dallas.

"So, what happened after you knocked him out?"

"We tied him to a chair and put him outside." Austin replied. I busted out laughing.

"That's what you did? I wish I hadn't been so hysterical, I would have loved to see that." I said. The ice cream sure was helping me feel better, okay so maybe it wasn't just the ice cream but hey I'm a girl, ice cream fixes everything.

"My dad said we should have stripped him naked before tying him to the chair. I didn't think that fast." Elliot started laughing.

"EWW. No, no one should have to see Dallas naked." I scrunched my nose.

"Well, he was always very well adored by girls before, I'm pretty sure some would have very well liked seeing him naked." Austin teased.

"Why? He's such a jerk. No girl in their right mind would find that attractive." I shivered.

"I thought girls liked bad boys? They don't mind that quality in me."

"Elliot, it's different, you're rough around the edges, you can be tamed. Dallas is just evil."

"But, he's a good looking dude, right? I mean he's related to Austin so he has to be. Some girls are just that shallow." Elliot pointed out. I thought about it. He could be correct, but I didn't want to think about Dallas Moon anymore. I shook my head.

"Lets get our homework done." I said to Austin.

"Really, Sis, after what you just went through you aren't going to take tonight and tomorrow off?" Elliot asked in a light teasing way.

"No, I want to feel normal."

"You're not normal." My brother stuck his tongue out at me as he left. I rolled my eyes. Austin and I spread out our books and got to work. We finished a couple hours later and Austin's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I guess my appetite is back." He stood up. "Do you mind if I raid your fridge.

"Of coarse not, go ahead." I told him he disappeared and returned with a huge sandwich and two bottles of water. He tossed my one. We sat talking for a few minutes while he ate. When he finished we both yawned. We both got ready for bed and he was headed out of my room to either the guest room or the couch, I wasn't sure. "Wait, Austin." I called desperately. He turned to me. My face was turning red, I didn't want this question to sound wrong, and I think he'll know what I mean without taking it the wrong way..."Will you stay here with me?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and climbed back onto my bed. We got under the covers and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled in feeling very safe.

"Goodnight Ally." His breathing became light and his breath became soft on the back of my neck.

"Goodnight Austin." I answered.

"I love you." He wasn't quit asleep yet when I thought he was.

"I love you too."

**A/N To the guest reviewer who keeps thinking Sex is coming. I like your dirty mind, I have one too. But I never planned on them having sex in this story at all but if that changes, it won't be an actual scene, I am not very good at writing those (if read my other two long epic stories, you'd know that) so it would be a subtle mention. Plus if I put in a sex scene I'd have to change the story to M and I don't know if I want to do that. But we'll see. To all the readers and reviewers, I send well wishes and love. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

_Austin's POV_

I had spent the remainder of the week at Ally or Dez's house. I didn't go home. I couldn't stand to see Dallas. It was Saturday the day of the gig and I was getting ready in one of the rooms behind the stage, at least this one wasn't a Janitor's closet. I was anxious to perform again, not nervous in a bad way but in a very pumped up way. I was pulling on a similar performance ensemble as the last one that Trish, Cassidy and Kira picked out for me. This one was red, black and white but very much the same basic concept as the first. I don't care about clothes or anything like that so it was nice to have a team who figured all that out for me. Jace and Dez were double checking the set, lights and sound. Dez was helping Jace because Jace was having to do double duty as a guest and team member. I heard a DJ already playing and a large Jewish family talking. Trish and Dez were the only ones allowed to come along, the family didn't want and extra half dozen people to feed so it was okay. Dez was able to come because Jace got him the job of videographer and photographer. Trish had insisted to Jace's aunt that she, as my manager, came along. She talk people into doing the things she wanted them to.

"Austin, you're up in ten minutes." Trish stuck her head in the door and smiled. I was getting rid of some my extra energy by doing push-ups and jumping jacks. "Are you sure your ready for this? Middle School girls can be crazy intense with everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously curios, what could a bunch of 11-13 year old girls actually do?

"Have you ever seen footage of girls responded to teen idol's before?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, the screaming and crowding against the stage. They won't do that for me, I'm just Austin. I'm not famous or as good looking as those guys. I'll be fine."

"Oh boy, you do realize how many views your live video has right?" I shook my head. To be honest I hadn't looked since Sunday night. "You're up over ten million." My mouth dropped open. "Yeah and as far as the 'I'm not as good looking as those guys' comment goes, as disturbing as I find it, because you're my best friend... " She paused and looked practically disgusted..."You are totally gorgeous." She shivered like it was the worst thing she ever said.

"What?" I didn't really believe it.

"You had to know, the way girls flirted with back at West Miami High... I thought you knew... you were attractive." She looked at me with surprise.

"I thought they liked me because of my brother's reputation and Cass' stories."

"Well those things helped the matter along. Did you know that when we first got to Marino, all the girls said you trash but fuckable trash?"

"I'm not sure how to take that." I said.

"Never mind, let's get you out on stage." She pulled me through the door to the stage behind the curtain and fixed my hair one last time. Then she went out to announce me. I heard her grab the DJ's mic and him protest but she must have given a glare and he stopped. I laughed to my self. That's my tough best friend. "Okay, girls of all ages, get ready for Miami's newest and hottest recording artist and my personal best friend, Austin Moon." I heard a thunderous about of high pitched screams. Wow, Middle School girls are loud. The curtain opened and I saw a see of about 50 girls. I thought there was 1,000 based on the sound. I heard the music start and I began to dance and sing. I went closer to the edge of the stage to sing to the crowd a little closer and a couple girls grabbed on to my leg. I got really scared and pulled away quickly. I made a mental note not to do that again. When I leaned over the crowd they grabbed onto my free hand and tried to pull me into them. Okay I now know what Trish was talking about. They were being a little rude to each other too, pushing each other to get closer and pulling hair.

"I would like to take this time to congratulate Hannah on her Bat Mitzvah." I heard louder screaming. "Please remember you are friends and family, be nice to each other." I hope that helped. The music started again I went off dancing and using the set pieces to jump and do flips off of. I was having fun and girls listened to me they became more respectful to each other. I pulled a stool to the front of the stage and sat down with my guitar. "This is a song I wrote to let my friends know I'm here for them." I sang superhero and by the end, there were Moms and grandmas in the crowd at the front of the stage. I didn't know why. "My last song was written for a very special girl." I smiled and felt my checks blush. I hears some 'aawwahhs' and some 'dang it's' from the girls. I sang Timeless and then Trish came back on stage with me.

"Once again, give it up for Austin Moon." Trish lead the clapping, even though she didn't need to. Dez gave us a thumbs up that he got the whole thing recorded. Then he went back to his other job for the night. "Go back and get changed. I'll be your bodyguard." I nodded and we headed back to the little room. No one bothered me, but it was good to know Trish was out there. I changed into a casual suit, after all, it was a Bar Mitsvah. We returned to the party room just in time for dinner. I sat down in a corner with Trish, Jace and a few of Jace's distant Uncles. I was glad Jace thought about the seating arrangement. I could see all the little girls staring and giggling at me. The dinner was excellent. I don't know what most of the dishes were called but hey it was good food. I was happy with that. After dinner began the traditional ceremonies. Hannah got up and spoke in Hebrew, I asked Jace what she was saying, he translated, it was very sweet and beautiful. Next started the dancing. I was pulled into a group of people and they showed me what to do and I followed. Then, Jace's grandma grabbed me and pulled me into a much too close hug.

"Ah, beautiful boy, you're firm all over aren't you?" She pinched my check and not one on my face.

"Grandma, he's 16." Jace tried pulling me out of her grip.

"So, he can give a sweet old lady an opportunity to re-live her teen years." She smiled up at me. I smiled back timidly.

"No grandma, he can't and didn't you just dump you're 20 year younger boyfriend because he was too young?" Jace crossed his arms and I was holding back laughter. She sure is feisty.

"But he's just so handsome." She said to Jace like I was dumb and didn't realize she was talking about me.

"Do you want to hit on another woman's man, cause he has a girlfriend?" Jace defended me.

"No, girl code comes first." She let me go and I took a deep breath.

"You're grandma is..." I started

"A cougar, crazy, like legit crazy, and overwhelming." Jace finished.

"No, I was going to say feisty. Not like my grandma." I laughed.

"Austin, would you dance with me?" I heard a voice say from next to me. I looked down and saw several hopeful faces looking back.

"Sure, it's your day, Hannah." I had not even fully finished speaking when she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the dance floor. For twelve she sure had a strong grip. She was hugging me tightly as she lead us in a swaying sort of dance. She had my arms pinned to my side. I spent the rest of they night dancing with Middle School girls who were giggling and very handsy. I'm not sure I enjoyed it. But when I told Ally later, she laughed so hard she was crying. So I laughed too.

**A/N Thank you all you wonderful, beautiful, awesome readers. Austin's second gig is done. Wonder what's going to happen next? HHHMMM. We'll see what flows out. But fair warning I have a busy weekend, I may not be able to update everyday.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

_Autin's POV_

After the Bat Mitzvah I had to go home. I wasn't happy about it but I had too. I couldn't leave my parents home with Dallas that long. Plus I wanted to see if I could get him to admit he was an ass to Ally. The odds were against me but I could hope, right? I pulled into the ally and I could hear Dallas yelling about being treated like a four year old. Mrs. Garcia was in her window, I knew she could hear yelling and she looked concerned.

"Austin, honey. It's bad. He's been going on for an hour." Mrs. Garcia said in a low voice.

"Did mom and dad say anything?" I asked.

"Not that I could here, I think they are just letting him have a fit. I think you're friend Trent is up there too."

"What, that's not good." I turned and ran up the stairs. I pushed open the door and saw Dallas screaming, swearing and getting into mom and dad's faces. They did not look amused nor did they look like they felt like they were in danger.

"Austin in only sixteen and you let him go out, stay out all night, you don't care that he doesn't come home. He's younger then me."

"Dallas, you are aware of the low jack attached to your ankle, right?" Dad asked him calmly and rationally.

"Of coarse I fucking now about it. I'm not stupid. But you could help your son out and call in and say we have a delivery so I could just go outside for a bit by myself."

"Yeah, come on, I just want him to come down to the corner with me to get a coke." Trent smiled.

"We aren't stupid either, we know what that is code for. So, Trent, you can leave. You are part of that horrible gang now, you are no longer allowed to be here." Mom said. Trent turned and saw me, he nodded at me and left. I told you I'm the only guy Trent respects for real. I still don't know why but he does.

"Trent is about to get himself killed." Dallas looked at me and pleaded. "He is going to sell to the rich kids from your school, he's got some chick named Brooke that keeps coming around and she's a total ditz and she's gonna get them into it because her other supplier is from the other G's."

"Look, Trent and I go way back, yes. Do I care about him? Yes. Am I going to be sad if he dies? Yes. Am I going to stop him? No. It was his own choice to get into this. I warned him several times, he didn't listen, like you said, he's going to get himself killed, no one else's fault but his own." I crossed my arms over my chest. Dallas tried to push past me. He couldn't. I smirked. I liked being the younger, yet bigger brother.

"Austin, you're an ass." Dallas said.

"Why is that, because I let my friend leave to go somewhere he chose to go. You know as well as I do, that once he's made up his mind he doesn't listen to anyone."

"Okay, fine, he's my link to the 144, since you don't want to join. I want to get my stock back."

"At least you're telling the truth." Mom said.

"Can't you see what's wrong with that?" Dad asked.

"No, ain't nothin' wrong wit it." Dallas started speaking like a hood now. He knew that got on all our nerves. "Austin, look at you, you are such a sell out. Gettin' fancy shit from a rich girl. You musta had to eat dat chick out so fuckin' good to get that suit." Dallas was trying to call me out.

"I got it with the money the record label gave me for clothes. Apparently they didn't want me performing in clothes that are falling apart because of how much I wear them, seeing as we don't have a lot." I said. I turned to mom and dad. "Not your fault and don't worry I appreciate it. Seeing what Ally has to go through with all that money, I'd rather be here avoiding gangs and gun shots."

"What problems can you have with money?" Dallas asked, tugging at the sleeves of my suit.

"Social status, lies, fake people." I answered. "Just to name a few."

"You know, you gonna be rollin' in green when you git ta be famous." Dallas pointed out.

"Maybe, but I will still be just me and I won't get involved with all that crap if by some miracle I do become famous." I replied.

"Shit Austin, even I know you are the Golden Boy. You got the talent and the brains in the family, all I got was a head for trouble." Dallas admitted.

"You know, you could at least admit one more thing." I said lightly. Dallas looked at me confused. "You could say you're sorry for treating Ally like an object and not as a person."

"No way, I don't see nothin' wrong wit the way I treated her." He glared at me. "She a slummin' ho and I was about to hit it when you KOed me."

"Dallas she is not a ho. She's a nice girl, I keep telling you that." I rolled my eyes, I was getting sick of this.

"Yeah sure. That's why you dated Cassidy, how is the hot blonde anyway? All grown up I suppose, maybe I can hit it up with her." He mused.

"I din't date Cass to get laid, I'm still a virgin, I dated her because well she was around and I had a crush on her. She's dating Ally's brother now so she won't look at you for a second."

"Runs in the family." He mumbled. "You gotta laid bro." He pushed past me this time, I thought he was going to the bathroom but he booked it out the door. We went to the window and saw him running down the street. His low jack would go off and the police would catch him, he'd go back to jail. But then we heard a round of gun shots coming from the direction he ran in. My parents and I went down the stairs and out the door so fast that I think we actually took flight. We reached the corner and couldn't believe what we saw. My eyes filled with tears and I screamed.

**A/N: Damn, Dallas. Talking your way around Austin, maybe you're smarter then you give yourself credit for. You're still a jerk though. I left you all hanging there didn't I? Who do you think got shot? Is it fatal? Stay tuned my dear readers, you'll find out soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

_Austin's POV_

I kneel down on the ground looking at the scene in front of me. I feel a hand on each shoulder, Trish and Cass had come running from down the block too.

"Dallas, what did you do?" I asked. There was slain rival, Dallas had stabbed him. Trent was bleeding profusely from his shoulder, screaming in pain and Brooke, dead, completely lifeless. I felt sick. We had been hoping Brooke would start to pull it together since Elliot had but now she had no chance.

"I killed him for shooting Trent." Dallas was still angry. "I warned him that rich bitch would get him into trouble. I told him she was buying from both sides. She was getting it anywhere she could." The sirens were coming. I could hear them. I wanted to vomit. I now knew for sure my brother was a murderer, this was probably his second kill, meaning the other gang was going to be after him again, so he was going to sacrifice going back to jail so he wouldn't be killed. I couldn't tell you which was better, both those options seemed ridiculous to me. My hope now lied in Trent, maybe getting shot would wake him up to what I'd been telling him. Mom and Dad pulled me to my feet and we backed away as the police showed up. I watched what happened but I was in a haze that I can't really remember much. I saw the police officers cuff my brother and push him into the back seat. They mentioned breaking parole and murder as the charges. I watched Trent get loaded into an ambulance alone, I knew his dad was in maximum security and his mom was at one of her three jobs. I watched as they covered Brooke's body with a sheet. They were calling her parents to come identify her, even though Trish, Cassidy and I already had. But I guess us being minor's didn't count.

"Austin. Austin. AUSTIN." Trish was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry." I shook my head to try and focus. "One of us should call Ally, Kira, Elliot and Jace, they've known Brooke all their lives." I nodded. "I'll call Jace and Kira . Cassidy will call Elliot, you call Ally." I handed me my phone from my pocket. I nodded. How was I going to explain this to Ally, she's so sweet and caring. This was going to be hard. I walked away from the scene and over to the park. I dialed her number and wiated for her to pick up. I did't realize that it was going on 2:00 AM.

"Hello, Austin?" I heard a very groggy Ally at the other end. I didn't say anything. "What happened?" She asked voice sounded as concerned as it could being so sleepy.

"I have some bad news to tell you but I don't know how." I could hear the shakiness in my own voice. I could feel the tears flowing.

"Just spit it out, that's best." Ally sounded really scared now.

"Brooke is dead."

_Ally's POV_

It's Monday morning, the news of Brooke's death had spread quickly. None of us were sure if that would mean the west Side kids getting ostracized again not. Brooke was one of the most popular girls in school and her being involved with Trent, who had dropped out, might not be good for Austin, Cassidy and Trish, even though they had become very well liked over the last week. Wow, so much has happened in such a short time. I couldn't believe it. I am still stunned about the whole thing and feel like I'm floating in a dream. We decided to wear black in order to morn the loss of a fellow student. When the eight of us walked into school together, united as one by holding hands, heads down. We didn't know what to expect. It turned out to be okay. He got condolences and hugs. I guess the east fully embraced the west now. Elliot and a few of his old friends were put in charge of a memorial for Brooke scheduled for Friday. Elliot asked me help with the pictures and the design.

"You all do it up fancy here." Trish commented at lunch.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Back at East High if a student was taken out we would just deal with it. You have extra councilors and a memorial. It's so different."

"Well about ten years ago was the last time anyone from our school died and that was due to a drunk driver hitting a Senior girl. We don't lose kids too often around here." Elliot pointed out.

"How often did you before?" I asked concerned. I couldn't imagine going through this again.

"About one a week." Austin shrugged his shoulders and slumped down into his seat. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his check. I will never be as strong as he is. How could someone grow up in a neighborhood like that and be so incredibly sweet and good? "We should go see Trent after school, let him know some people still care about him."

"Austin, are you sure, when he quit school and got jumped into the 144, you said you wouldn't hang out or talk to him anymore." Cass said confused.

"Yeah, but I know that none of the 144 will visit him in the hospital, they are going to mad he got caught selling crack, he going to be put in the clink after he's strong enough. I know his mom, she's too nervous and scared to go see him. I think we need to go see her too."

"Okay we'll all go." I said calmly.

"No, you guys don't have too. This is a dangerous part of town and only Trish, Cass and I should go." Austin protested.

"We are all going, no arguing." I said stubbornly. "If these people mean something to you, then they mean something to us."

"Yeah, Austin, strength in numbers." Elliot said.

"I want to go but I can't." Kira spoke up. "Dad has me going to a show again tonight." She rolled her eyes. "He has me going even more now that I am Austin's label rep. He thinks I want to do it for other artists. I only want to do it for the ones I believe in."

"Too bad Kira. I have to bail too, I have to work." Cassidy said. Austin nodded. It was agreed that the rest of us would go after school.

**A/N I wonder how going to see Trent is going to turn out. Love you all so much.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

_Ally's POV_

After school Austin was driving us even further into the West side then I thought. I looked around at homes that had boarded up windows with kids running around in the street and women on the corners near convenient stores who were looking to make some cash. It occurred to me then why Cassidy thought it was viable profession. She grew up watching it happen. I saw sneakers hanging on the wires above the street, there were too many and that made me sad. **(A/N in the city closet to me, sneakers up on the wires is a memorial to someone who was shot there, that's what I'm using it this story, yes I am aware that in other cities it means a drug deal can be made. Each city has their own thing, I've never been to Miami, so I don't know about there's specifically.)** I saw deals being made and illegal products being sold. I thought Austin's block was tough, but this was so sad. I looked to the back seat to see Dez and Jace looking around like I was while Trish just sang along to the radio. Elliot sat next me by the window a pained expression on his face. We pulled up to the hospital, it was one of the ones that was run by a lot of volunteers, it was where the poor would go because they didn't have good enough insurance or any at all. This filled me with even more sadness. My new friends probably visited this place when they needed medical attention. Austin parked the car and we entered the hospital. Immediately the sounds of sick children crying and groans of wounded thugs filled our ears. Trish and Austin lead us to an elevator. We traveled up to the third floor and entered a ward that was sadly and disrespectfully named in my opinion. The sign read Gang Gun and Knife Wounds. I wanted to throw up. Despite being a charity hospital every thing was exceptionally clean and even if the technology wasn't as up to date as it could be it was kept in excellent working condition. You could tell the volunteers really cared. We walked up the nurses station and the nurse greeted Trish and Austin on first name basis.

"Hi Trish. Hey there Austin, my favorite pediatric volunteer ever, you're not on the volunteer list today, what's up?' I looked up at Austin with surprise he never mentioned working at the hospital. Is it possible for me to love him even more now.

"Unfortunately we are to see a friend." Austin admitted. "Could you please tell us what room Trent Jackson is in?" The nurse looked surprised to hear that from him.

"The hood who got brought in on Saturday night?" She asked. Austin nodded.

"He grew up with Cassidy, Trish and myself. We were good friends until recently when he went against my advice and joined the 144."

"Oh, he's in room 358." She gave us all a sad smile and then she noticed that Austin and I were holding hands. "Austin didn't the thirteen year old you tell me you were going to wait till you eighteen so you could date me?" She laughed. Austin's face got red.

"I was 13 with a crush on a pretty nurse who was 22, but she broke my heart when I found out she was engaged and that I really liked the guy and now since they're married it would be wrong." Austin replied back. I laughed. He was just so cute. he then lead us down a hallway and turned a corner to find Trent's room on the left. We walked in quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"Just came to see you, if you were okay." Trish replied. He just looked away.

"How's the shoulder?" Jace asked looking at the way his right shoulder was wrapped and strapped in an uncomfortable position.

"None of your fucking business you East Side ass." Trent was angry we were there.

"I don't live on the East Side, I live in the middle." Jace said calmly.

"So, you're still a middle class..."

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't actually care." Austin cut him off. "You know Trent, had you stayed in school you wouldn't have missed so much. These people are wonderful. Elliot here took his time in learning that we could all get along, but look he's now here concerned about you because you mean something to me, Trish and Cassidy, whom he is dating."

"Whatever man. I don't give a shit." Trent let out a breath.

"You are aware you are now on your own gang's hit list because you got caught selling and you're on you're way to Juvy once you are stable enough to leave?" Trish asked him seriously.

"Yeah, at least I know I'll get three meals a day and no one to tell what to do." Trent replied.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to get advice from." Elliot spoke up, I was surprised. "Before Austin started dating my sister I was a complete jerk out of control but all I was looking for was someone to tell me no, someone to tell me I was being stupid. My parents are never around. I had to learn from my younger sister and your friend Austin." He paused. "You'll miss it when you don't have it. That's why I was so reckless."

"My moms trys to run my life but she's got to work three jobs to keep a roof over our head so I get shit on the follow up. Don't compare your overly comfortable lif to mine. You don't fucking understand." Trent was about to break I could see it. There was only one thing I could do. I let go of Austin and went up to the bed and hugged Trent, lightly of coarse, I didn't want to hurt his shoulder.

"Trent, please, I care about you." I whispered. "I see so much in your eyes, you could be anything you want, don't sell yourself short." I felt his good arm wrap around my back and squeeze gently. I heard him take in a quivering breath.

"Thank you." He said in my ear. "I haven't had a real hug from anyone in such a long time." He sighed. "I mean, not like that, I've had girls hug me after sex, but that's different." Trent was telling the truth but trying to make a joke about it so no one could see he was really starting to cry.

"Leave it to Ally to be the one to get to him." Dez said. "She's always been that way. I have the best best friend in the world." Dez said proudly.

"Think about what we said and while you're in Juvy, try to work on you, okay, man." Austin said as we all walked out.

"Goodbye Trent, hopefully I'll see you soon." I waved and he smiled back gently. When I left the room Austin wrapped an arm around my waist and Dez around my shoulder.

"Well that went better then I expected." Trish let out a sigh. "I swear Ally, don't be surprised if Trent is in love with you now too. Hell, I'm questioning myself with you right now." We all busted out laughing even though she was serious, maybe, was she I don't know, but it definitely lightened the mood.

**A/N Okay, well now the Trent thing is resolved. Dallas went back to jail, Cass is getting back on track. We just have to get through Brooke's memorial and another gig or two for Austin till he records his album and I think that's were I'll stop. I don't want this turn into a too long that it gets boring story. Luckily, I think the drama is over, on to happy things now. AT least I think the drama is over, I never know where my brain is going to go. I love all of you readers and reviews SSSSSOOOOO much. I want to give each of you a great big hug. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

_Ally's POV_

The week had gone by quickly. It was Friday morning and the mood at school was very somber. Marino High had never been so quiet before. None of us had dealt with a loss like this before. Brooke, 17, beautiful, had her whole ahead of her, was dead, gone, just seemed to not be here anymore. There was an empty place, one I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I had known Brooke most of my life, she was my brother's freind for so long, his sometimes girlfriend. They'd started down different paths recently and hadn't spent much time together. I wasn't really friends with her, I didn't really like her, but I was going to miss her. She was funny and kept me amused when she was around. Jace and Elliot were taking this much harder then I expected. Jace was full out crying and not caring who knew he was. Elliot was silent, something he was never, his fists were tight and his jaw clenched. I think he had been in denial up until this morning. We had finished the picture slide show last night and he had fallen asleep on the couch. He hadn't talked about his feelings at all this week and now I was afraid he was in the angry phase and was about to punch a wall or something.

"Dez, Austin, take Jace into the auditorium, I need to talk to Elliot alone." I said as they obeyed with a nod and practically carried him away. Trish and Kira followed behind. Cassidy paused looked at Elliot, boyfriend, then to me and back again. Not knowing him long enough to decide if she should stay too. I smiled but shooed her away. "Elly" I placed a hand on his shoulder, calling him by his childhood nickname. He shrugged but didn't try to shake my hand away.

"Why Brooke?" Elliot's voice cracked and his tears finally flowed. He was too much of a jock to let anyone else see this.

"I don't know." I rubbed his back gently and followed as he slide down the wall to the floor putting his head in his lap. "She made a choice to be there, I wish I could tell you it was the wrong place, wrong time, but I can't." He sighed. "I know how much Brooke meant to you. I know you will miss her and I know it hurts. I want you to know that no matter how long it takes for you to feel better, I will be her for you. I am your sister first before anything else." He leaned against me and let more tears flow. I had never seen him this way before. It was breaking my heart.

"Thanks, Ally. I know I don't tell you enough and now I understand I should tell as much as I can... I love you." This was big for Elliot. I knew he loved me by the way he was nice to me and no one else and how he was protective but him actually saying how he felt made my eyes tear up and now we were both blubbering idiots.

"I love you too." I squeezed him tightly. He took a deep breath and stood up and pulled me to my feet. We walked hand and hand to the memorial for Brooke. He put on his tough guy face again and sat with some of his team mates. Cass had waited for him and when he saw her he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. I sat next to Austin who was next to Trish, who was next to Dez, who's shoulder Jace was leaning on still crying and Kira trying really hard to help Jace pull himself together. Austin took my hand in his and I looked down at our hands, it still amazed me that his hand could be so much larger then my own. I loved the way his hand swallowed mine and I loved the rough tips on the pads of this fingers from working and playing guitar. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against the top of mine. He always smelled so good, like mint and lavender. I wasn't sure if was his deodorant or cologne or just him. But it could make my head spin, he was just so intoxicating in every way.

"You put my song in there?" Austin whispered as the slide show started. I nodded gently against him.

"It was perfect and Elliot said she would have liked it if she got to hear it." It was true I was glad he had finished Superhero, it was song that fit Brooke. It was for anyone who tried to shoulder the weight of the world. I think that's why Brooke had turned to drugs, she felt so pressured by her lifestyle she felt it was an easy way to escape. Since it was Spring and there was only a week left of school teachers didn't do much teaching this day. It was kind of free day were we roamed around and talked to each other, talked to the councilors. The whole school felt like it was under a sadness spell, the teachers were not immune to it either.

Near the end of the day Trish came running up to us with a smile on her face. It was odd cosnidering how the rest of day had been.

"I have big news, really big news." Trish was jumping up and down.

"Don't tell him yet, wait till everyone is here." Kira demanded catching up. "You know, you would make a good athlete Trish if you put in that amount of effort every time." Kira observed.

"No, eww, sports." Trish rolled her eyes. " I can't wait." She was about to say something when Kira put a hand over her mouth and basically put her in a head lock to keep her quiet.

"Sorry, Trish." Kira was struggling to keep her hold. With all the commotion between the two the rest of the group managed to find their way over. Elliot and Jace coming up last. Kira let Trish loose and she just about exploded.

"I booked you to open the Miami Hello Summer Jam next week." Trish was so excited she was jumping up and down. The Hello Summer Jam is legendary it is thrown by the biggest, most popular radio station in Florida. It's a whole day festival of the biggest music acts in the country. This was a huge deal. We were all jumping up and down like maniacs, even Elliot and Jace. Austin stood there frozen, mouth hanging open. He was in shock. I waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Trish shook him. Dez yelled his name. Nothing, just frozen. I did something I wouldn't normally do in such a public place, especially at school but it was the only thing I could think of... I kissed him. Not just a light kiss, I knew that wouldn't wake him up. I kissed him hard, full force, I bit his lip lightly and he finally responded I urged his mouth open and began to massage his tongue with my own. He let out a moan and I smiled against his lips. He picked me up and I tilted his head back for a better angle and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"whooooo." I heard Trish cheer and I some claps too. I heard Elliot say 'gross'. Austin put me down and smiled.

"Did I dream that?" He asked.

"What?" I teased. "The kiss or Summer Jam?"

"Summer Jam, cause that kiss, I felt that kiss, that I know for sure was real." He kissed my lips softly again.

"It's real." Trish hugged him tight and everyone joined in. It was such a good way to end such a sad day.

"So, are you sure you two haven't fucked yet? 'Cause damn that kiss..." Cassidy asked lightly.

"Of coarse I'm sure we haven't had sex." I rolled my eyes. Why was everything about sex?

"I thought you two were about go at right here at school. How the hell did you get him to moan like that with just a kiss? I dated him almost a year and only got that reaction when I gave him a blow job." I blushed at Cassidy's words. "You haven't done that yet either." She face palmed. "You don't know what you're missing, that boy is tasty, but be careful, like I told you, he's huge." She winked at me. It really didn't bother me that Cass had dated Austin or that she had given him pleasure that way. He was still a virgin in every other way and that was what made our relationship so strong. Not that I would have minded if wasn't a virgin, it was just nice to know.

**A/N Not much more of this story, I don't think. A few more Chapters is all. I might go back on what I said about there not being a sex scene, a lot of people PMed me asking for one... apparently I am better at writing them then I thought... you all seem to like them but it might be just a sweet scene not too much into exploring each other if you know what I mean, when it's two virgin's they don't need that to get going. Let me know what you all think, Yes or No. (Re reading the guidelines, if any section of the story is M, it needs an M rating, if I read it correctly so it would affect the rating of the story or I could put a separate post in the M section that could be titled the Missing Scene of Two Worlds Collide or something.)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N You all want a sex but agreed that it should be a separate post in the M section. Thank you I didn't really think this story warranted one but with the requests I couldn't ignore it anymore. So there will be an extended scene for this story in the M section. I will let you know when it's posted. Also, I got a few, more like a lot of people asking if Cass really did give Austin a blow job, yes, it was mentioned in Chapter 11. You are all so lovely and amazing and supportive. I was reading in another fandom and the reviewers were incredibly mean to the authors. I love how nice everyone is the A&A fandom. Even when something is admittedly written poorly or the plot is a little disjointed we all just say "great job but maybe try... and keep writing." or whatever. We should be proud of that that we are nice. Okay my rant is done. Here we go with the Hello Summer Jam Concert. Austin's about to blow up. I made up bands and artists because I didn't want to use any real ones so just go with it.**

**Chapter 33**

_Austin's POV_

I am getting ready to be the opening act at the biggest concert in Florida. I am nervous, completely nervous. I was pacing back and forth in the apartment. I was supposed to pick out something to wear. Trish, Kira, Cassidy and Ally had gone shopping for me yesterday after school and after the memorial. My head felt like I was on one of those rides at the county fair that spins in two orbits at the same time. Trish had just confirmed the gig yesterday afternoon and Kira got the record companies PR department to add me to the radio add and got copies of Ally's poster to put up around the gigantic amphitheater. Jace, Dez and Elliot got on the list for backstage passes as my crew, Trish and Kira as management. Cass could have been going on stage with me but we still didn't have any one else for a back up band, singers or dancers so Cass, along with Ally, were going in as crew too. Why was I pacing, I didn't know what the hell to wear. I went down stairs to call my mom up for help.

"Hey mom, can you come up stairs for a minute?" I called politely from the back of the store. I didn't want to sound rude, dad was talking to customers.

"Yeah, sweetie." She smiled back at me. The people looked over at me at gave me an odd look and then their daughters, who were probably about 10 and 12 turned and saw me and squealed. I was a bit taken back by it and almost backed into the wall.

"Why do girls do that?" I asked as mom came up next to me.

"Well, it happens to girls that age when they see a extraordinarily handsome sixteen year old boy in just his boxers." She laughed lightly. I looked down and blushed. I was so nervous I forgot I was practically naked. "Plus, I think they know who you are my angel baby, you do realize that you're an internet superstar."

"I, it's... I don't...It's weird." I didn't know how to tell her it was the strangest feeling in the world to have that happen. She gave me a hug as we headed upstairs.

"Why are you in your boxers?" Mom asked.

"That's why I came down, I need help."

"Honey, I'm not following, you really are nervous for today." She gave me the most wonderful supportive look on the planet.

'Yeah, I am." I took a deep breath. "I'm not dressed because I'm supposed to dress in the clothes the girls got me but I know nothing about how I should look on stage, it's the most confusing part of this whole record deal thing. I've always just worn a t-shirt, either white or black, jeans or basketball shorts. That's all I know."

"So, you came to your mom for advice?" She gave me an amused look. I shrugged. "Most teenage boys would rather die then ask their parents for advice."

"I trust you." I said. She nearly started crying.

"It's at the Beachside Amphitheater, right?" I nodded. "It's hot out and you're going to be dancing on stage, you don't want to pass out. I would go with the surf trunks and that blue sleeveless T-shirt. It fits the mood of the beach and summer." She smiled.

"Thank you, mom. I love you." I hugged her tight.

"I love you too. I wish I could be there to see you, I have been dying too since this whole thing started." Her tears were building up again.

"Mom, what if I told you, you can." I went over to the dresser and picked up two tickets for the Jam. "As an artist I was given two tickets for anyone I wanted. My friends are going backstage with me as crew and helping out and stuff. But you and dad can watch." I handed them to her and the flood gates opened.

"Oh, Baby, I would love that, but you know we can't afford to close the store."

"I took care of that." I smiled. "Mrs. Garcia and Ed from the flower shop are going to watch the store for a couple hours. I know you wouldn't stay for the whole concert, but I really want you there to see me."

"Thank you." She hugged me and ran out most likely to tell my dad. I couldn't be happier. I pulled on the clothes my mom pointed out and tried to get my hair to behave itself. I heard a loud beep from outside I looked out the window and there was one of those limo Party Buses waiting by the ally. Trish stuck her head out the top and smiled up at me.

"Moon are you coming?" She yelled.

"What the hell, how did..." I shouted back bewildered.

"My dad." Kira joined Trish at the sun roof. I didn't wait any longer I grabbed my keys, wallet and guitar and ran down to meet them.

"Son, is this really for you?" Dad asked as he came out to see what was going on.

"I guess so." I hugged him. "I'll see you and mom after my set. I'll find you" I jumped into the bus and looked around in awe. They picked me up last, everyone else was sitting smiling at me. As a performer and crew, we had to be there early. My sound check was at 10:30AM and I was to open at 12:00 noon. It was 9:00AM now.

"Good choice on the wardrobe." Trish said.

"Very summer fun and beachy." Ally smiled and squeezed my hand.

"It shows off those arms really well too." Cass teased as Elliot rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. Kira's Dad, Jimmy, , I still wasn't sure what I felt comfortable calling him had rented the party bus for us till 3:00AM. He was very excited I guess. We had been invited to stay at the Jam all day, backstage, watching all the amazing musicians play. I was told this was a way to make great connections with other artists because there is just like one big backstage lounge where everyone hangs. This is partly what had me so nervous, playing in front of all the people I admired so much like, Tim Walker, The Low Down, Masked Parade and Time Stands Still. The other part was how many people there would be. There was about 25,000, I knew it wouldn't be full when I played because I was just a local kid who up until a couple weeks ago had never performed before. I was first up and most people would still be coming in. But the thought that there could be like a thousand people watching me was blowing my mind.

"This way." A large man with arms the size of red wood tress said as he lead us to the stage.

"Thank you." I said as I looked around in amazement.

"Austin, this is so amazing." Ally leaned against my shoulder. I put my arm around her and kissed her. I was so happy. None of this would have happened if I hadn't met her. which mean I owe a hurricane a Thank You. Who could imagine that a hurricane could change my life for the better, something so good, come from something so bad. We knew our school may never be repaired so we all figured we still be at Marino High next year and I couldn't be happier. I pulled myself away from Ally and we began set up.

"Hey Kira." We heard a voice call.

"Oh, hey Devin." She replied. I looked up. Holy shit, it was Devon Mallicka from The Low Down, one of my favorite bands. I could get used to this. I wanted to pick his brain about songwriting so bad. I didn't stop what I was doing. Elliot and I were setting my wireless mic.

"I hear from you dad you are working as a PR rep now. That's ambitious for someone your age. I mean I started the Low Down when I was sixteen but doing that, that's a stressful job."

"Thanks, but only really for Austin. I know him from school." She replied.

"Hey, man, yeah, I saw your live video. You got skills." Devin looked at me and I was stunned for a moment.

"Me, not compared to you." I complimented back.

"I just wanted to say before we got breakfast." He hugged Kira lightly and ruffled her hair. "You're still my most favorite kid ever." She scowled at him but laughed. Devin was on his way.

"Kira, that was... you... he..." Jace was speachless. "I thought you were all talk. Sorry."

"He's even cuter in person." Trish added.

"Seriously, he's like my brother or something. I was like six when the first got signed. He was eighteen then." She looked to be in thought. "Wow, that's weird." She shook her head. "I've spent so much time with the Low Down I can tell you their worst habits."

The rest of the sound-check went on without interruptions and then the most surreal thing happened the radio station wanted to interview me on air before I went on stage. I knew they did that with the artists because I usually listened live at home. I never thought they'd want to talk to me.

"DJ Stan here with up and coming Starr Records artist and home town boy, Austin Moon." Stan said into the mic, there was someone recording video with a tablet too. I smiled at the camera, like an idiot. "So Austin, this has been a crazy time for you, posting a video that went viral in the matter of hours how do you feel?"

"To be honest, sir, I think I'm still processing, it's all so new to me. It's almost like I'm outside looking in at someone else's life, so I don't know how I feel."

"Wow, deep answer, how old are you?"

"16"

"Sixteen is fun, do you have a car yet?"

"Yes, a 1966 GTO that my dad I rebuilt."

"Sweet." Stand fist bumped me. "You're songs are more then what they seem. The first time I heard one I was thinking, just another bubble gum pop song, but then I listened closer to the lyrics and realized that was the point, hook people with the catchy-ness but then reel them in with the meaning."

"Thank you." I answered no sure whether that was good or bad. "I just write about things that inspire me."

"So, then what or should I say who inspired Timeless?" Stan asked.

"Ally, the most wonderful, incredible, amazing girl in the whole world." I smiled over to her.

"So all the ladies will be disappointed to know that Austin Moon is taken." He paused. "Austin it was good chatting with you, have a great show and hope to do this again soon." We took a picture for his Instagram and I headed to the side of the stage I literally had like one minute before I hit the stage.

I took a deep breath and walked out. A wall of sound hit me and it nearly knocked me over. There was more then a thousand people in the venue, it was at least half full and it looked like a see of humans waving their arms and smiled. The screams were like knives to my ears though. I put in my in-ear monitors to block it out. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach, a combination of nerves and excitement. It also felt like I was about to vomit. The music started and I danced. I sang I ran to the edge of the stage to high five some girls in front. They nearly pulled me off the stage. I was scared but okay. After my four songs I could hear the crowd still pumped up about me. I now had so much energy that I didn't know what to do. I thanked the crowd and went back stage. Jace and Elliot went out and cleared my gear so the next act could play. Everyone else was hugging me and congratulating me. I ran out to the side at the bottom of the stage, looking for my parents. Their tickets included a pit pass which mean they were right up front somewhere. They saw me first, my mom was crying and couldn't say anything she just hugged me tight.

"Austin, my son, you were so fantastic." Dad joined the hug. "You are so talented, I have no idea where it all came from." He had tears in his eyes too.

"You enjoy the rest of the concert, we're going to leave and be proud and get back to the store." Mom managed. We said our goodbyes and I rejoined my friends. I can't even describe how amazing that day was. I got to meet so many of my musical idols and talk to them about the craft of music. I had become one of their colleagues today and they were congratulating me and all I could do was thank them. After the show, we got invited to an after party on the beach, we went and had the best time ever.

**A/N I didn't get a chance to proof read this chapter at all, I don't do much anyway, but my time was short today so sorry for all the mistakes. I know I usually have a lot anyway just because of lack of time and laziness but I have a feeling there's more in this one.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Sorry it's been a couple of days since I last updated. I was busy. I had my cousin's wedding. One of many this year. Anyway, This chapter is going to be the third last... School letting out for the summer, Austin and Ally (this will also have an extension in the M section), Austin begining to record his album/Ally getting space at a gallery. Then it will be over. Two Worlds Collide is almost done, TEAR!**

**Chapter 34**

_Ally's POV_

It was the last day of school, the week had gone by so quickly it was hard to determine exactly what all had happened. Austin had blew up even more after the Summer Jam and he could hardly go anywhere without getting mobbed. It was crazy. When we were out the other day, a group of twelve year girls tried to strip him in public. They grabbed at his clothes, pulled on his arms and hair. He had even been nice and let them take a picture with him. He had been so shocked when they came up to him excited he just said sure. He didn't think about it. I think he might take more precautions in the future. This whole last month or two was crazy. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. A rare spring time hurricane had ripped through Miami and destroyed a school on the inland side of Miami. That was the weird part, it was like fate. The beaches were fine. Hurricanes usually do the most damage right on the shoreline. I can't let this Scientific conundrum bother me, it brought me the best thing to ever exist, Austin.

Anyway, like I said it's the last day of school, the teachers were not even paying attention to what we were doing. They didn't even try to make us do work. The was a combination of things going on and I found it fascinating. The Seniors were reminiscing and a lot them were crying. There was hugging and I'll miss you's, flying around the hall. There were the Juniors who were planing their first party as Seniors to take place that Saturday night after graduation. They were also excited to be pulling a prank on the eight graders who would become Freshmen at the beginning of next term. Elliot and Jace said it was something that had do with glue and a goat, but I have no idea what they meant. We Sophomores were just happy and excited that it was going to be summer vacation and the Freshmen were jumping up and down screaming 'I survived." I laughed a little remembering doing that last year.

Austin was holding my hand as we walked the halls. He nodded or waved at everyone who greeted him. He moved his arm to around my shoulder and our hands were now locked there. I put my unoccupied arm around his waist.

"I swear you two are the cutest couple to ever exist." Kira came up to us. "I've got something for you Austin." She smiled and held out an envelope.

"What is it?" He asked as he took it from her.

"Your first pay check from Star Records." She began to jump giggly and pushed him into opening it.

"OH SHIT. That's a lot of fucking zeros." Austin's eyes were huge and his mouth slightly ajar.

"You're welcome." Kira bounced off toward, well, who really knows. Austin composed himself and momentary let go of me to put the check in his back pack. I missed his arm around me even though it was only gone a few seconds.

"Hey, move your sweet ass faster." Trish teased as she smacked Austins butt and pinched mine. She came around to our front and grinned. "You two love birds move in slow motion it's ridiculous."

"Sorry, we just like each other's company." I said as I looked into Austin's big, adorable, puppy dog, brown eyes. Gosh I could stare at them forever. I could look at all of him together, he seemed to be staring at me just as intently and his face was inching closer with any second. He started to kiss me, deeply and passionately. I returned the kiss with the same. I could feel my entire body heating up and wanted to have more of him. His hands were stroking my sides and my hands were playing with his hair.

"And they wonder why I keep telling them to fuck already." I heard Cass' voice, it was loud and amused, not mad. I pulled away and heard Austin groan. I had forgotten we were at school. I knew I was flush from the kiss but I felt my face turn even more crimson with Cass' comment.

"Cass, we aren't... it's not time... I'm... He's..." I couldn't even talk.

"Yeah, exactly." Trish said and rolled her eyes. Her and Cass exchanged a knowing look. Dez came up just then and showed us what a scene we'd just caused in the hallway. Austin and I had kissed for several minutes, not even realizing how long it had been. You could see us both getting a little flush. Austin's hands were up the sides of my shirt and his hair was a mess. Did we really look like that in hall and school.

"Oh my..." was all I could manage to say.

"Don't worry, it's the last day of school magic." Dez winked and grabbed Trish's hand. She didn't push it away, in fact she looked at up at him with admiration.

"My best friend likes your best friend." I whispered to Austin and laughed.

"My best friend wants to bang your best friend." Austin countered. "Look at how Trish is using her eyes to lure him in." I looked. Trish did appear to be seducing Dez. My sweet and goofy best friend was getting a girlfriend, one who liked to bicker and be bossy. I was okay with it. I knew as tough as Trish is, she wouldn't hurt him.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell Jace that Dez is offically taken, by a girl. He was still holding out that Dez might still be gay or least bi curious but I've been telling him he's not." I smiled.

"Yeah, we should hook Jace up with someone." Austin said. "Kira too."

"No, Kira is good, she doesn't need help finding dates." I silenced him with a kiss. "She'd kill us if we tried." Austin nodded.

"Let's go to the beach after school lets out. It's the perfect way to start summer vacation." Austin replied.

"Yeah, up to the boardwalk, we can go on the rides and play games." I answered.

"Perfect. But then every moment with you is perfect." Gosh he could make me melt into a puddle. We headed off to lunch the very last of the school year.

"Austin, I forgot to tell you, Daddy wants you to start recording next week." Kira said when we sat down.

"Cool." Austin nodded. "I'm glad I have a lot of it done, it won't take long to finish it up in a professional studio."

"Ally, I have a surprise for you, but you have to promise to be open about it, okay." Trish said to me out of the blue. I nodded. "Well, since I was managing Ausitn and Dez, I thought maybe I could manage you too."

"Wait, manage me, for what, I'm not a musician or a director, or an actress for that matter." I looked at her confused.

"I know, but artists need representation too and I'm waiting for a final answer but I submitted some of your drawings to the Miami Museum of Art for the Young Artist's Expo." Trish announced. I was stunned. I had no idea she would do that for me. My dream was to have my work on the walls of that place. How did she even get my name in consideration, you really had to have connections. However, knowing how persistent Trsih is, she probably annoyed someone until they said they'd look.

"Thank you Tirsh, like a million times. This mean so much to me, You are the best." I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Dude, our girlfriends are hot and they're hugging." Dez said to Austin. With that Trish must have been feeling frisky so she kissed me lightly on the lips. I looked at Dez his mouth dropped open and he couldn't speak. Austin cheered and laughed at the same time and it sounded so awkward that Trish and I started laughing so hard we were doubled over each other. Kira, Elliot and Jace couldn't contain it either, they were practically on the ground laughing. Poor Dez was sitting there in awe.

**A/N another hot and heavy kiss in school for Austin and Ally, now they are going to go to the boardwalk... lots of things could happen there, a romantic Ferris Wheel ride, kissing under the dock, getting ice cream and licking the left overs off each other, or all three, or more, let me know what you want to see at the boardwalk... love you all so much.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

**_This chapter I'm breaking out the third person again (sorry) I couldn't decide which person's POV it should be in, I tried both ways and it was missing something, this way you will get to know what is going inside of both Austin and Ally._**

The young couple held hands as they took light, unintentionally synchronized steps from the parking lot to the opening of the boardwalk. The afternoon summer sun shone off them like a light from heaven, accentuating their already naturally beautiful features. As soon as they passed under the arch it felt like summer. School was officially out and that magic, the feeling of adventure, was all around. The sounds of laughing elementary kids and they raced from one activity to the next. The intoxicating smell of delights such as funnel cakes and nachos filled the nostrils with joy making stomachs growl for the entirely too delicious treats that if eaten too much of could actually kill someone. It could be worth it though, deliriousness would take over eventually before you actually died and it would be such a happy death. Those smells didn't seem to be getting to the sixteen year olds walking hand in hand along the outer rail looking out across the gently waving ocean. Her head leaned against his chest as they made their way to the ride that spun quickly in two different orbits.

Austin hadn't been noticed yet. The two were thankful. It seemed everyone at the Boardwalk were too busy doing their own thing, too caught up in summer to even notice the rising pop stars strolling about with his girlfriend, who could very well be a model, if she were taller. **(A/N I don't understand why most models are so tall... Not trying to spread any kind of negativity here, just pointing it out.)** He leaned down and kissed her cheek as sat down in the seat, momentary in pain when their flesh met the hot metal.

"Shit, that's hot." Austin groaned a little.

"You're a guy at least you have short that go down to your knees. Do you know how hot it is on thighs." Ally asked, not really upset, she was laughing.

"Well, get longer shorts." Austin made a goofy face at her.

"I tried, do you know how hard it is to find shorts that are a decent length for girls? It's nearly impossible." Ally informed him.

"I was kidding. I like your shorts, they show off your legs, which are very nice." Austin replied. Ally blushed and covered her face. "Why do you do that whenever someone compliments you?" He asked as the ride started.

"I don't know, I feel unworthy of such praise." She answered. She slid into Austin with a little thud because of the gravitational pull of the ride.

"You don't have any reason to feel that way. Ally, you are the most amazing woman and don't let the past tell you any different." Austin knew what she really meant, even though Ally was popular, she knew it was because of Kira, Dez, her brother and how much money they had. Ally in all reality was a dork and it didn't bother her, she was proud of it, she just didn't feel like anyone should give her the kind of attention Austin did. It was still just so foreign to her. His words made her want to be with him completely, but she knew she wasn't ready for that. The ride got going to much and all they could do was laugh. Austin smiled more when she smiled, he loved her smile, it made her whole face light up, especially her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her then. When the got off the ride. Austin helped Ally down she was a little dizzy and off balance. For the next couple of minutes she kept leaning into him, but not on purpose, she was trying to get her balance back. They walked up to one of the basketball games, you know the one that no one ever wins. However, Austin, having had to work last summer a couple days at a carnival knew just how it worked. He played and the game runner was a little annoyed that he did. Austin had made all the shots he took and won a giant stuffed Dolphin for Ally but being the gentleman he was, he carried it. Ally thanked him with a hug and a kiss.

They had been kissing a lot today. Neither of them minded, but it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. They continued along the boardwalk and took a ride on the old wooden roller coaster, glad they took the Dolphin with them it saved them from bumping heads. That's the thing about those old coasters, they don't sound safe and they rattle and clink, they don't have any crazy loops or drops, they just go up and down, but because they usually cause headaches, most people are afraid of them. They they took a spin on the swings, buckling the Dolphin in it's own seat. They laughed the whole ride. The sun was beginning to set and their stomachs finally altered that they were hungry. They got ice cream.

The sweet treat felt like an orgasm as it slid down their throats. It was wet and cold and cooled their warm sweaty bodies. They ravaged it like they hadn't had food or water for days. When they were down they looked at each other. They laughed.

"You have ice cream all around your mouth." Ally looked up into Austins face.

"I do? You do too." He said, eyes still locked on her mouth. "I'll take care of it for you." He leaned down and licked the remaining ice cream from around her mouth and then kissed her deeply as he prodded her mouth open to see if there was any left on her tongue. Even though there wasn't any, he wasn't disappointed by any means.

"Thank you." Ally returned with a smile and took in a much needed breath. "Let me get yours." She followed what he had done and forced her way into his mouth. This time she let the way and she ran her hands up his back and into his soft hair. His hands were at her sides rubbing up and down and they rested at her rib cage where his thumbs brushed along the underside of her breasts. He hadn't hand the courage to fondle them yet and even if he did at that moment, he wouldn't they were in public. They pulled back to breath and he rested his forehead against the top of her head.

"Thank you." He breathed his voice husky but barely above a whisper, if she did that again he was going to have a big problem one that involved him going to the bathroom for a bit and he really didn't want to do that in a public restroom. It was disgusting and embarrassing. They got in line for the Ferris Wheel as the sun sank below the horizon and the lights on the boardwalk lit up the night like giant multi-colored stars.

"So, are you two going to get married on the Ferris Wheel?" The operated asked. It had been so long since either teen heard about that old story. One that every Ferris Wheel operator knew about a couple who got married on a Ferris Wheel and on the last time around at the very top they shared their first kiss as man and wife. That's how the whole kissing at the top thing had started, no one could remember just how old the story was, maybe a hundred years or more.

"No, sir." Austin said. "We're only sixteen." He now had a blush on his face. He had already thought about marrying Ally one day, he had that thought since they day they met, which all reality wasn't very long ago. Ally smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Well, with the way your hair looks right now, you might want to consider it soon or you might have a little something to take care of." The operator winked at them. What did he mean.? Ally was laughing, was there something he didn't know? Then he remembered the way Ally's fingers had been working wonders on his skull while they were kissing, his hair was a mess, like sex hair, the man thought they were intimate not very long ago and he was implying a baby. Austin laughed now.

As the couple went around and waited for more people to be seated in other carts they looked around. It wasn't a huge Ferris Wheel but it was big enough to give you a different perspective on a small part of Miami. They could see a ways down the beach but not far enough to see Ally's house, she lived in a place where each home had a private beach, that's why her house was made of mostly glass, there weren't neighbors too close by to see in. Ally sighed happily and leaned against Austin. His arm wrapped around her and he smiled down at her.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She asked softly.

"Yes." was all he answered, he was still looking at her.

"It's so much quieter up here." She observed. They looked out over the lights and to the city. On the last time around Austin kissed Ally again and they were still kissing when the operator stopped them. He cleared his throat and they jumped apart. He undid the latch on the bar that was securing them into the cart. they scrambled out, Austin still caring the oversize stuffed dolphin. They took that to the car and went down to the beach for a walk along the water. They walked in comfortable silence and held hands leaving footprints in the wet sand after a wave had lapped against the shore. His so much larger then hers. Much like their hands. He began to rub circles along the back of her hand with his thumb. She loved when he did this. She leaned up and kissed him. Just enough to satisfy her hunger for his lips. they turned to head back towards the car to go home but once near the boardwalk, Austin pulled her under the wooden structure and began to kiss her deeply and passionately. His tongue prodding into her mouth and she granted entrance immediately. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She needed air so she began kissing lightly down to his neck, to his sweet spot near his collar bone.

"Ally, oh damn, that feels good." Austin huffed. He forced her to stop the blissful torture she was causing him and he began assaulting her neck in much the same manner as he put her back on her feet. Her hands this time slid down to his backside and his found her breasts this time and they both let out a moan in pleasure and they gave each other a good squeeze. Ally felt a strange sensation she had never felt before in all new places she felt alive. She knew he felt the same as she could feel something hardening against her.

"Austin, my house now!" Ally breathed and he didn't need to be told twice. They ran to his car and the ride was torturous as they waited in anticipation to do something neither of them had done before.

**A/N The chapter extension should but up later this evening, check the M section... It's going to be called "Two World Collide, Missing Scene" So those of you want to read it, can. Another note the next chapter will be the last, I think... Elliots first party as a senior, Ally starting one last drawing to be put up at the gallery and again mentioning Austin will start recording. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N I hope you found the chapter in the M section for those who wanted to read it. I also hope you liked it and felt it went well with the story.**

**Chapter 36**

_Ally's POV_

Kira and Trish, who didn't always get along but worked well together were over here at my house, along with Jace and Dez helping Elliot set up for his party tonight. He was throwing the first party of his Senior year, well sort of. Today was graduation and after midnight the current Seniors would be switched from students to Alumni and the Juniors would become Seniors. In actuality it was the first summer party, that wasn't a graduation party. We were hanging streamers and balloons. We had music on, just loud enough to hear and I was dancing awkwardly along and humming.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Dez asked. "You don't like this kind of party usually." He was looking at me confused, something he never did. He knew better then anyone. I felt my grin get wider and my face flush.

"I'm in love." I replied.

"Oh sweet lord, finally." Kira squealed.

"What?" Jace jumped back at Kira's noise.

"Austin and Ally did it, they fucked." Kira smiled.

"No we didn't." I replied, my face was red and my voice hitched. "We made love." I corrected her as my smile grew again.

"Congratulations Ally." Dez wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"You... Austin... my little sister." Elliot stumbled over his words. He didn't sound or look mad, which I was thankful for but I couldn't tell what he was trying to get at. "Damn, I'm not even a little mad, I know Austin was good to you and I actually like the dude." He started crying. "Brooke would be so proud of you." My brother hugged me tight and it felt nice. It felt like when we were younger and he'd protect me from whatever he felt he had too. Things had changed so much lately.

"Ah, Hello, we still need to finish these decorations, the party is in a couple hours." Trish got us back on task. "Good thing Austin's not here, I would kick his ass for not telling me he lost his V-card." I laughed.

"I don't know if I would have said anything if Kira hadn't figured it out. It was so special I wanted to keep it just between the two of us." I admitted.

"That's so frickin' sweet." Jace tossed me the end of the last streamer. I twisted it and taped it to the wall. We finished getting the house ready and some football player's older brother was buying Elliot the beer and other such alcoholic beverages. Elliot had to give him the money for it, plus extra for gas. I wasn't sure I liked this kind of party happening in our home but I knew there was no way to stop Elliot and Dad was still gone.

"Hey, Ally, the art gallery wants to know if you have a piece that's more real, or raw. They liked what you did for Austin's poster, they were thinking something more like that." Trish asked me when we sat down with some water.

"Well, I have something that's not done, I just started it and it's... I'm not sure it could be used." I blushed.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"It's... wait, I'll just show you..." I ran to my room and brought back my sketch book. "Now keep in mind, I might need him to pose again so this is just the beginning stage." I flipped the book open to the sketch I started last night, well early this morning. I couldn't sleep after Austin and I...

"Oh my... I don't need to see that much of my best friend, I've seen it before, accidentally, but I don't need to see all of him drawn..." Trish couldn't take her eyes off the page even with her protest. It was like she was disgusted and intrigued at the same time. "Wow, you're really talented. He looks good."

"Thanks." I said simply.

"Let me see." Kira grabbed the book and looked. Her jaw dropped and her eyes got big. "Is he, I mean... is his... really that big?" She was practically salivating.

"Yes." Trish and I answered at the same time.

"Holy shit, Ally, you can't draw Austin naked, he's sixteen, isn't it like child porn or something." Elliot looked completely grossed out yet amused at the same time.

"Not if I have his face turned away a bit and maybe give him a different hair color, no one would know who it is, except you guys." I pointed out.

"It is what they were looking for, but I think you should add the angel wings like you did for the poster and album cover. Just make them more epic." I nodded in agreement to Trish's idea.

"Please let me know when Austin is going to be here, naked, so I don't have to be." Elliot pleaded. I rolled my eyes and nodded, he sighed with relief. "Speaking of, he's picking Cass up from work on his way still right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan, he had to be with his parents at the store today and the Dinner is one the way here, sort of, not really but it's not on the way anywhere, he's just nice." Kira spoke up again. I was having trouble getting my sketch book back from her. "Can I be here when Austin's here, naked?"

"Kira." I laughed. "No."

"Hold up, let me see. As the resident gay guy, I'll be the judge of how hot Austin is." Jace took the book and nearly chocked on his own breath. "Sorry Dez, but I think Austin just topped my list above you."

"Good." Dez sighed. "Austin will be more comfortable with that." He hugged Jace, because he didn't mean it in a homophobic way, just it was weird to him because they'd known each for awhile and Dez considered them friends. We all got changed for the party and waited for the guests to begin to arrive. Austin and Cass showed up first. Austin looked hot in his usual jeans and t-shirt combo. His hair was slightly tousled but looked perfect. I ran the idea of sketching him naked past him and he agreed as long as no one knew it was him.

We turned the music up and the party got going in full swing as about 200 kids filled our house. Elliot had been smart, he put the huge trash bins in easy to find places so hopefully garbage wouldn't be strewn around, same with the recycling bins so cans and bottles could be tossed right in. Elliot was now not being so smart or responsible, he was drunk, however dealing with Brooke's death, I guess he needed one night of recklessness. Cass stuck by his side all night and didn't let him do anything dumb. Kira was flirting with the captain of the soccer team, but I couldn't remember his name. Jace was showing off his skateboarding moves outside on the patio. Dez and Trish were bickering and then making out and back again in the corner.

Austin and I made our rounds, chatted with people, a lot of them wanted to know about when Austin was going to start recording, we informed them he would start Monday. When some questioned if it was going to interfere with summer Austin replied happily with "No, I will record in the mornings and have the rest of the day to do what I want. Besides making music isn't work, it's fun." We both stuck to water or soda pop. Austin held my hand the whole night and danced and kissed. We had a wonderful time. The last of the guests left at four in the morning and luckily, there was no vomit anywhere and most of the Trash was in the bins. We really just had to take those out and clean up the decorations we put up. We decided to wait till after we got some sleep to do that. The eight of us changed into pj's and slept on the living room floor, like an old school sleep over. It was perfect, So far the first to nights of summer vacation were awesome, I might just be in for the best summer of my life.

**A/N I think that's it. All loose ends are tied up. Austin will be recording, Ally doing art and getting gallery space... I think I'm done, I'll leave this story on "In Progress" for a couple days in case I think of anything else. Or I guess I could take requests or something... I don't know. Is there anything I forgot to finish?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N I got a few requests for an epilogue so here you go.**

**Epilogue**

Once the school united and stayed untied, no more East vs. West, things improved even more for everyone. Embarrassing differences is a good way to go. It helps to put everyone's strengths forward and become a stronger unit.

Austin and Ally did have an amazing summer, that year when they were sixteen. Ally's nude painting of Austin sold for $10,000 at an art auction at the gallery that showed her work. She is going to have a long career as a well know n and loved artist around the world. Austin would record that first album and upon release it sold over 2 million within the first week and in total around 50 million. Each of his albums after sold just as many or more. He traveled the world over several times. Ally would go along when she could. They both graduated from High School with top honors, even though neither of them went to college they took a few classes online here and there just to have something to do to feed their very curious minds. They married when they were 22 and had three children plus adopted several others from around the world. They loved all the different cultures and wanted to keep them alive in the family.

Trish and Dez, they had a roller coaster of a relationship. They never got married but had two children together and lived together, most of the time. Dez became a famous and award winning director, while Trish managed many of the top music acts and artists. She also got her law degree and worked in the legal department of Starr Records too. They traveled the world too, either to be with Austin on tour or on location for a movie shoot.

Kira never really settled down. She had many loves of her life but never found the one. She was happy. She left the music business to her father and roamed the world as a journalist. She wrote articles about all sorts of places and all kinds of people. Jace often traveled with Kira because he wanted to see the world, but he couldn't as much as the others, he became a teacher and feel in love with a wonderful guy and they got married. Adopted twins, one boy and one girl.

Elliot and Cassidy dated until he graduated High School. Elliot went to college for business, but switched to psycology and human resources. He became a drug and alcohol councilor and ended up working at a prestigious rehab center where many celebrities came to get clean. Cassidy was a back up dancer and singer for Austin once her and her father were back on their feet. She toured with Austin for a bout five years. When she and Elliot met again they gave it another and they ended up married with six kids and Cass became a stay at home mom and loved it.

**Seriously, I think all my loosed ends are tied up now. I know it was requested to actually write the scene where Ally draws Austin naked, leading to other things... but I didn't feel like it fit in the story but I can add another chapter to the M rated scene if you all want. Let me know. **

**To: Jewel and Love, you are both so cute and sweet, I love you! You both only go by your name and I can't PM you or anything so you get shout outs here.**


	39. Chapter 39

**This is a just a quick note... **

**I added the second M scene to "Two Worlds Collide Missing Scene" post so go check that out if you are interested. Also, one shout out...**lucy

"it was a amazing story. it had good stuff about it. and i started a blog ( . /) afew days ago so please look at it because i will be writing about your story thanks"

**If you put a link there it didn't work. Please review again and leave the name of it and the website, the link won't work. I hope you are reading this Lucy because I'd love to check out your blog. I put this shout out in the M scene too so you'd have too chances to see it. You don't have an account so I can't contact you any other way. Thanks for the sweet message too. I love you.**


End file.
